Resurrection
by LaCarlotta
Summary: Follow up to "Redemption". Yes Bucky may have been lost to the devastation of " The snap" but how has Brogan coped in the 5 years since the loss of her love and soulmate? How does she handle it when he finally returns as promised? Bucky knows that a lot has changed in the 5 years he's been away but will he finally get the happy ending with his family that he's craved for so long?
1. Chapter 2

_**Part one**_

_**Leaving...**_

_**Standing in the lounge of her now soon to be former home, Brogan Barnes stared blankly almost trance like into the eerie stillness and silence enveloping her. After much soul searching and long discussions into the night with Steve, Brogan soon came to the conclusion that the time was right for herself and her family to finally leave Wakanda. Yes, it broke her heart leaving the one place that had given her so many wonderful happy memories with her beloved Bucky but deep down she realised that he wasn't coming back. The world had changed forever now and with the current rebuild of Wakanda still ongoing, it was now time to join Steve back in America, not just for her own sake but for that of her children too...**_

_**Today was now the day. Cardboard boxes scrawled with the family name had already loaded up onto the jet. Leaving the once happy farmhouse nothing more now than an empty shell. The walls bare, devoid of the usual happy smiling photographs from happier times they all once shared as a family before Bucky's devastating passing. The brick walls of the farmhouse had always been Brogan's little own cocoon for her family, providing them all with a sanctuary they all needed and for them to all be together. Yet here she was now saying another painful goodbye. **_

_**Letting out a deep sigh, Brogan closed her eyes and slowly ran her hand over the couch infront of the now cold fireplace. Instantly she felt the warmth of the sun outside bursting through the windows. Pulling Bucky's scarf, that even now she still wore, just that little bit more tighter over her shoulders and couldn't help but smile as her mind soon filled with images of the the two of them curled up together as they stared into the roaring mass of flames infront of them. Leaving the home they shared was never going to easy but deep down it was the right thing to do and all those memories and emotions would be with her always.**_

_**Reaching into her pocket, Brogan pulled out a small photograph of her and Bucky that had never left her side since he was taken from her. It was taken from a picnic to celebrate her birthday. Both were leaning against a tree with Brogan resting her head on his chest as Bucky was kissing her forehead as his arms were locked protectively around her. Straight away you could feel that instant connection and love between them both. This was why it was so hard to leave the home that shared. This had been their home and leaving was filling her heart with so much pain, guilt and overwhelming sadness. Yet Brogan knew that connection and love she had for him would never leave her even though they were being heartbreakingly separated like this. All she had to do was reach out into her heart and there Bucky Barnes would be, ready to take her in his arms and shower her with love and devotion just as he always did. It didn't matter where she lived now, her love for Bucky Barnes would never die...**_

_**"So that's the last of the boxes on board. Nat is strapping the kids in the jet so we're all ready when you are Brogan. Listen you're doing the right thing " said Steve. Brogan could feel him slip his arm round her shoulder tenderly as it broke her from her trance "Bucky will understand you doing this trust me"**_

_**"I know, you're right. I just hope that wherever he is he knows that I won't love him no less leaving our home like this" she forced out a smile "He'll always be a huge part of my life, regardless of where I am"**_

_**"listen to me, there is no stronger glue in the universe than true love Brogan. I've always seen it in your heart and know its truly special what you have with Bucky" Steve couldn't help but think back to his forced separation with Peggy Carter "This separation between you both will only be temporary I promise you. Love like you guys had will never be apart for long. Together in this life or the next I'm sure. I know you think you are abandoning him , giving up on him by leaving Wakanda like this but He'd want you to live for now...he's always with you brogan"**_

_**Brogan turned to hug him, pulling him close before it all became too much and she began sobbing heavily onto his chest**_

_**"you're right Steve. I just don't know how I'm going to cope without him now" she sobbed, clinging onto his waist "How am I going to carry on knowing now that I'll never see him again? "**_

_**"You can do this. Besides i will be with you always. Just as I first promised Bucky I would that day back in Bucharest" softly he kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her in his arms "I'll keep you all safe...always...but...its time to go now Brogan...you can do this... I believe in you"**_

_**"I know... Thank you"**_

_**Forcing out a smile, Steve released her from his arms and took her tiny trembling hand in his. With tears streaming down her face, her heart began to race as she knew now this was it. Clutching his hand, Brogan took one last deep breath and began to amble her way to the door. Before grabbing the handle, she took one last look back at her now former home wishing still that the year since losing her beloved Bucky had been nothing more than a dream. But it wasn't. It was reality and reality can hurt so much more than our dreams.. **_

_**Once everyone was on board the quinjet, Steve gave the signal to Natasha in the cockpit to leave. Steve watched on as Brogan said nothing but gazed aimlessly out the window. Her eyes locked on the farmhouse below and weeping silently as it slowly vanished from view. He looked sadly at the floor as Brogan kissed her fingertips, pressed her hand to the glass and mouthed a silent goodbye**_

_**"Its going to be OK Brogan" cried Steve, kneeling at her feet. Rebecca soon fled her seat and sat on her mother's lap, snuggling close. Reaching foward Steve cupped the youngsters face before giving Brogan's hand a reassuring squeeze "Im never leaving you guys. I'll get Bucky and everyone else back somehow...whatever it takes" **_


	2. Chapter 3

_**Four years later...**_

There was a somewhat cruel irony in the huge marble memorial stones that had been erected for those loved ones lost to "The Snap". Each stone engraved with a name of a person lost, standing there with its youthful glow, strong and ready to last proudly for hundreds of years. Yet like so many others, James Buchanan Barnes was now gone from this world and after four long painful years for his family, that emptiness was still as raw as ever. Every visit to the stone bearing his name now symbolising a place to visit when they couldn't bear the forced separation no longer. The world may of changed now, continuing with its deep emotional turmoil but these stones bearing the names of each loved one lost would stay. Brogan knew it was ridiculous but somehow being here steadied her and gave her somewhat of a comfort.

5 years had now passed since the decimation and a lot had changed for Brogan Barnes and her young family. The biggest change coming in the form of little Rebecca. With the super soldier serum she had inherited from her father still flowing in her veins, its effects were becoming even more apparent now in the five years since her father's supposed "Death". The little girl had just recently turned 8 now but to look at her and hear her speak you wouldn't think of her so young. She could now read on a level higher than that of her big brother, understand and speak numerous different languages (just as her father once could) and was intellectually on par with that of a teenager. Those early characteristics from the serum that appeared when she was a toddler had also grown or expanded. Leaving her now extremely athletic, incredibly fast and her instincts to her surroundings were now fully heightened. Also Rebecca had developed a knack for picking up on other peoples feelings and emotions. She also was looking more and more like Bucky everyday...

Clinging onto her son's hand, Brogan bent down low and ran her fingers over the gold italics bearing the full name of her beloved Bucky. Her eyes fixed on each and every letter as James lay a single red rose at the bottom of the plinth and Rebecca placed next to it a tiny Teddy bear. Standing to their feet, the three held each other staring down proudly at his name below. They spoke aloud to him as if he was right there with them just as they always did when taking a trip to the memorial. Filling him in on what daily life was like life living at avengers HQ,telling him of the time James nearly set fire to the kitchen when he attempted to make everyone breakfast and to the fact that Brogan had decided it was time to stand on her own two feet and finally have her own place again. Brogan knew she was just talking to concrete yet coming here was the only place she felt closer to him to talk to and have it mean something rather than just think it. There was always that little thought at the back of her head that hoped her voice was travelling to wherever he was and that Bucky could hear her. Saying one final goodbye, the family blew a kiss to the plinth before heading back to join an awaiting Steve in the car.

"how'd it go?" whispered Steve pulling the car back onto the main road. He glanced back at his rear view mirror and could see little Rebecca silently staring out the window "Sure you're OK?"

"fine...wasn't as many people there this time. I guess people are moving on now" she sighed, gazing down at hand and adjusting her wedding band that even after five years she couldn't bring herself to remove "Not us though right? You never get over it Steve. You just learn how to cope better. Even now I still feel guilty bout leaving Wakanda. I can't help but wonder what might have happened if I didn't keep it from him that I was pregnant that day before he went under. Maybe things would have turned put differently if he knew then he was going to be a father that early on. And now I'm moving home again...what must he think of me?"

"if you told him back then Hydra would have had still control of his mind. Plus keep telling you that he would never hate you. All Bucky would want is for you to be happy. Like I keep telling everyone its all about making those little baby steps in moving forward. Bucky would be so proud of you all and how far you've come since he.." Steve let out a deep heartbroken sigh as it began to dawn on him that he'd infact seen Bucky die twice now and there was nothing he could have done about it in both circumstances "Don't feel guilty Brogan. If anyone should feel immense guilt its me. I'm supposed to be this symbol for hope and survival. People look to me for answers about what to do but my guilt is that I don't know what to say to them. I'm Captain America, I'm not allowed to move on" he continued, deep sadness etched in His words "That's partly why I set the support group up. I can't sit around no more and do nothing. I want to help people but I feel so helpless"

"You do an amazing job Steve. Nobody could have known what was going to happen and how drastic things would change" with the Car stopping at a red light, Brogan leaned over and kissed his cheek "You're a good man Steve Rogers and I totally couldn't have got through any of this without you. I know it and I bet every single person you talk to at your group does too"

"Thank you. Talking of which I had a call earlier about that I left some reports in the office. Someone else is running it tonight but you mind if we swing by?"

"Course.."

Steve first decided to set the support group up after being inspired by the One run by his good friend Sam when they first met all those years ago. He remembered feeling motivated and in awe at hearing stories shared of the veterans struggle and how good a feeling it was to know that those experiences you thought only you had was shared by so many others. At first the group was high in demand but as the years went by the numbers slowly began to drop as many people just accepted the heart-breaking aftermath of the decimation and try to get on with their lives as best they could. Yes Steve still kept the group going for those who needed it regardless of how many actually would attend. In his heart he hoped that as long as he could help just one person take those small baby steps in moving forward with their lives It totally would have been worth it

"Ah Steve, thanks for coming back. I hope you didn't mind me giving you a call like that" Brogan and the children watched on as a man similar build to Steve with brown hair and blue eyes emerged from an office and shook his hand "We've got 10 people expected to attend tonight so that's amazing" the man looked up and instantly caught Brogan's gaze and smiled. She said nothing but couldn't help but feel her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson as the man stared at her "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you had company"

"Its ok Daniel this is my good friend Brogan. Reaching forward she took his hand gently in hers "Brogan this is Daniel Kennedy, he runs the group when I can't make it. He started off as an attendee himself but now and he helps me run things around here"

"well I'm sure Steve would be lost without you" Brogan cried continuing to smile warmly at the man "It truly is amazing what you guys do here..all the people you've helped"

"Thank you. It's like Steve says the world is ours now so all we can do is move forward" said Daniel handing Steve the reports "I take it you lost someone special too? I did... My fiancée Amanda"

"YES. Our Papa" piped up Rebecca. Already getting a feeling about this guy and his intentions towards her mother "Bucky Barnes.. "

"Barnes? Oh my God" the man quizzed as it hit him where he'd heard that name before "You mean the Winter Soldier right!? That guy that assassinated all those people.. You were married to the Winter Soldier? Wow"

"The winter Soldier may of been a bad guy but that wasn't my Papa. My Papa is and will always be a good man" snapped Rebecca ignoring her mother's pleas to calm down and tugs on her arm "and what do you mean by was married? Mama still is and he will come home to us just like he promised...you don't know anything"

"sorry little girl if I upset you. Its just that I read all the stories and news reports on what he did and who he killed" Daniel began to squirm awkwardly "I never realised that he was one of the lost too and not only was he married to such a beautiful woman"

"Well now you do.. " cried Rebecca. The anger in her words began to burst now "Besides it wasn't him that done those things. It was all the bad men's doing. Sooner people like you realise it the better "

"Rebecca Alice Barnes that's it...will you just please calm down" Brogan turned to the equally stunned Steve and sighed "Steve can you just take Becca and James to the car please!? Thank you ..Give me a minute" Steve took he still irate Rebecca by the hand and quickly soon led both children back to the car, leaving Brogan now alone with Daniel "Im so sorry about Rebecca. Bucky missed so much of her life when she was a youngster and the fact that she's lost him again through no fault of her own is breaking her heart. She feels and understands it more now she's older" slowly Brogan reached for his arm "its taken me 4 years to finally move forward so its most probably the same for her. Don't take it personally. Steve and her brother are the only two male figures she's comfortable me being around since we lost Bucky. Anyway I must go and calm my own Winter Soldier down now. Lovely to meet you Daniel"

"likewise.. Brogan you will stop by the group again won't you?" he looked over at her with almost pleading eyes. He'd only been in this mysterious woman's company for a few minutes but he already felt himself bewitched "maybe it will help little Rebecca"

"There's only one thing that will help her and that's her father coming home" Brogan smiled "But ill try...nice to meet you"


	3. Chapter 4

_**Part Three**_

When we are asleep we dream of things past and things that will never be again. Sometimes in our dreams we are often visited by those we lost and in those perfect hours of sleep we are whole again. For Brogan Barnes this was pretty much something that happened on a daily basis since that fateful day of losing her beloved Bucky. At the beginning he would haunt her dreams regularly and whenever she did awake, she'd scramble to her diary to furiously scribble on paper her visions and desperately hope that their was some deep hidden source of wisdom or advice in those thoughts plaguing her mind.

In those early days after his "passing" it was normally nightmares and haunting flashbacks of that day that often woke her from her slumber but with her life now settling back into a steady rhythm, those nightmares slowly began to cease with only loving images of her Bucky filling her mind when she drifted off to sleep. Back then too she was often scared to go to sleep but as the years went by falling asleep soon became her sweet release from the world and the one place where she could be reunited with Bucky Barnes once more. Once asleep she would enjoy that brief respite of time before the heart-breaking reality of life without her love at her side burst to the forefront of her mind...

_**"Bucky Barnes what on earth are you up to?" laughed Brogan, still clinging onto the crisp white sheet wrapped loosely around her body. She looked over and could see her now equally naked new husband leaning over the huge marble bathtub that was sunk onto the floor of the wedding suite "You really are something else you know that right?"**_

_**"I thought it was obvious what I'm doing" grinned Bucky, checking the temperature for the final time and quickly getting to his feet "Im running a bath and you wife are going to join me.. "**_

_**It was almost at times like Bucky was some kind of drug for Brogan. Just one touch or look from the man she loved left her intoxicated every time. Just his scent alone sent her into a heady trance, one that would never end until their bodies were joined as one once more and together as two soulmates should be. Gently tugging the sheet that was draped around the delicate skin of his new wife, Bucky watched it pool at her feet as he edged closer and was just close enough so she could inhale his scent. Reaching forward he ran his hand gently up her side before edging across her stomach And before long began to massage her breast. Brogan let out a soft moan at his touch and soon met his eyes as his hand gently began caressing her curls. Holding her head in his hand, Bucky's thumb softly brushed against her lower lip as he leant forward and kissed her hard, taking her breath away. Not only was they soulmates and shared a deep bond, their bodies fit perfectly together and was made for intimate moments like this. Saying nothing, Bucky scooped her up and carried her through the cloudy fragrant mist filling the bathroom and back over to the sunken tub. Kissing her once again as he climbed into the tub and gently lay her on the floor below. Kneeling in the water, their eyes locked on one another for a brief moment... Love, lust and desire filling both their gazes**_

_**Still kissing her, Bucky pushed Brogan's legs apart and moved into the space between then. So close that there was no room between their bodies. He pressed further into her, loving the deep moans escaping her mouth and the feel of Brogan's wet skin against his as he brushed against her through the cloudy mass of water now enveloping them both. After yet another passionate kiss, Bucky let his hand slip under the water and soon began to explore the bud of nerves between her legs. Passing his thumb over her core, he instantly felt her jerk and her body tremble as he touched her so intimately. Looking down at her below, Bucky could see how her face changed. Her pupils blown wide, not focusing but just riding on the sensations that he was making her feel at his touch. Within seconds, Brogan began to shake as she gripped onto the sides of the bath. Each pass over her core making her soul climb higher. That coil she could feel in her centre becoming tighter as Bucky slipped a finger inside her. Instantly Brogan could see stars as he began to explore her and search for that special spot that would make the world around them both disappear. Plunging his fingers remorsefully, Brogan gripped onto his shoulder as she literally rode out the trembles of the tremendous orgasm he had given her.**_

_**Before he gave her chance to recover, Bucky positioned himself at the front of her entrance and used the top of the bath to steady himself over her. Pushing forward he was now deep inside her and looked down at her in the water below. Lust and desire for the love of his life was etched all over his face, his long hair soaking wet sticking to his cheeks and eyes so dark with want you almost couldn't see the blueness within. Bucky leant down and kissed her again, sloppy yet tender kisses as he continued to thrust into his love and soulmate, merging them as one. All Brogan could feel now was him filling her, completing her and her knowing never wanted this to stop...**_

_**Meeting each of his thrusts with her own movements, Brogan soon began to feel the tension inside her soul once more and almost instantly she climaxed on him for the second time. Looking down at her, Bucky moved her damped curls from her face and noted her mouth drop open yet no sound emerge. He felt her inner walls tremble tightly around him as she past the point of no return and hit her peak once more. After several more deep thrusts into her pelvis, Bucky gave in too and emptied himself inside her. For him right now it felt like he was entering heaven as he gave into the intense deep physical pleasure from the woman he loved. The world around them both slipping away as he collapsed onto her chest...**_

_**Not long afterwards, Bucky was now sitting between Brogan's knees with his back pressed against her chest. Slowly she reached for a nearby jug, filled it with water and slowly poured it over the long locks of his hair. With her other hand massaging his firm muscular torso, Bucky turned his head slightly and kissed her hard. Merging their lips together and allowing his tongue to explore and entwine in her mouth...**_

_**"You really are amazing Brogan. You know that right?" cried Bucky, leaning further back as Brogan continued to massage the soap over his chest "I honestly thought after everything, I'd never be worthy of someone's love. Let alone someone as amazing and incredible as you. I'm a lucky guy that's for sure and I'm counting my blessings"**_

_**"Whatever you did back then is in the past. Our future is a bright one now Bucky Barnes and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You've changed my world and I love you for it" Bucky managed to turn around to face her, leaving the two pressed even closer as her wet skin slid again at his as they kissed softly in the water "we're never going to be apart Bucky Barnes...Our story is just beginning.. I love you "**_

_**"I love you too...and as much as I'd love to stay like this forever what the hell has happened to my hand? Something tells me we've been in here a bit too long" he laughed as Brogan could see his eyes still full of deep lust as his pupils began to dilate huge once more. Already she could feel his growing hardness pressing against her thigh "So how bout we dry off and continue this in the bedroom Mrs Barnes?"**_

_**"lead the way then husband" watching him get to his feet and hold out his hand to her Brogan smiled "I love you James Buchanan Barnes... Always"**_

Almost instantly, Brogan woke up with a start as the deeply intimate and erotic flashback disappeared back into the cloudy mist of her mind. Sitting up in the bed alone, her eyes began taking in the dimly lit surroundings of the room that had been her home for the past four years. Struggling to breathe, she placed her hand over her chest as her heart was pounding furiously within. Yes her heart may of been pounding but her mind was now empty as the intimate images vanished. Quickly she grabbed her diary and scribbled down the vision, just as she always did whenever Bucky appeared in her dreams. Instantly she began to feel that bit more relaxed thanks to the images. Quickly, Brogan took one last look his photo resting on her beside table and kissed his image. Snuggling back under the covers, she draped his tartan scarf over her shoulders and closed her eyes...desperate to go back to sleep and hopefully be reunited with Bucky once more...

Along the hall, Little Rebecca Barnes was pretty much still awake and sat In bed looking at her "Papa book" that Brogan had compiled since her birth. A photographic album of images she had collected over the years so that although he wasn't physically with them, Rebecca would know who her father was and never forget him. Since his passing Rebecca would sit for hours gazing at his image praying and begging to a higher power that Bucky would return home. Yes, he hadn't been in her life for long but Rebecca loved him with all her heart and that was why Brogan's meeting with Daniel at the support group earlier in the day had upset her so much. Bucky may not have been with them physically but Rebecca knew that he, along with everyone else lost to the snap, would return somehow and peace at last restored to the world.

"Don't worry Papa...James and I will make sure that man won't take Mama away from you" placing her Papa book under the pillow she reached under her bed for her sketchpad. Despite inheriting a lot of Bucky's traits and characteristics, Rebecca had inherited her mother's artistic flair and creativity. Picking up her pencil, she added the final touches to the most incredible drawing of her father. The sketch looked so real and life-like "You'll come home and we'll be a family again" The little girl smiled running her fingers over that of her Papa's cheek before turning the page. Every page filled with more images of his face, along with others she cared about and those lost to the decimation. Shuri, T'challa and even Sam Wilson all bought back to life on the page "You and everyone else will come home soon... Goodnight Papa wherever you are...love you"


	4. Chapter 5

_**Part Four**_

A fresh start could often be seen as the weirdest of thing at times. It was almost as if everything that happened prior to this moment in time was a prequel to what was set to come next. Feeling like that one book was closing on that part of your life and a new one was excitedly going to open, appearing one word at a time on the blank page and bringing a sense of calmness that the first volume never possessed. For Brogan and her children, the move into her own place was the first big step in creating their own fresh start for her and her family.

The house may of been fairly small in size but this suited Brogan Barnes down to the ground after everything she had been through now. She quite liked the isolation of being in the middle of nowhere with the closest town a good twenty minutes drive away. It was infact Steve that came across the house in a newspaper as they sat over breakfast one morning back at avengers HQ several weeks ago. What he didn't tell Brogan was that the house was practically identical to the one that Bucky lived in when they were neighbours growing up together back in Brooklyn all those years ago. As soon as he saw it advertised he hastily arranged a viewing with Brogan and once she saw it on warm Sunday afternoon, she fell instantly in love with the place and knew it was what she'd wanted. What she loved most was that the house came with as small vegetable patch (one that she could already see James taking care of), a barn and was surrounded by several acres of land. About a five minute walk away was a beautiful creek complete with a tiny rocky waterfall. When she and Steve were shown it, Brogan was immediately blown away and instantly began making plans to make it her safe Haven when she needed some alone time. A place where she could sit, reflect and bask in the beauty of her surroundings. She'd been neglecting her art since Bucky's passing and immersing herself in the wonder of the gardens definitely reignited something deep within, allowing her to get in touch with her creative side once more...

With Steve placing the last of the boxes inside, Brogan sat on the front porch smiling as she caught sight of Rebecca and James at play. Rebecca had found some rope and with her big brothers help, managed to attach it to the huge oak tree that stood proudly next to the barn. Rebecca was clinging tight, giggling innocently as James used all the strength he had to push her higher and higher. Watching her beloved children having fun, Brogan smiled letting the joy in their faces soak right into her soul and envelope her core. It truly was such a wonderful feeling seeing how happy they was and seeing them laugh once again. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment before bringing both her hands over her heart. It was at that moment she knew she had made the right decision in coming back home to America with Steve. Yes, Bucky may not have been physically with them all but he lived on in the laughter and smiles of their children. Right now true happiness was seeing her babies laugh and smile once again...just as they once did when Bucky was with them all

"look at the pair of them!" laughed Steve, sitting next to Brogan on the step and scooting close "I truly think the three of you are going to be so happy here Brogan" he couldn't help but laugh as the children had now traded places, with Rebecca pushing James and leaving the boy hanging on for dear life "Great to see them smiling again. What about you Brogan? You just as happy as them to be here?"

"You know what Steve...hand on heart I am" greeting him with a warm smile, she rest her head on his arm as Steve reached for her hand "and its all thanks to you. I couldn't have got through any of this without having you by my side"

"Brogan...there's something I need to tell you.. "

"Right now I know exactly how Bucky felt having such an incredible friend as you " blissfully unaware of his frustrations Brogan continued "the kids and I owe you everything Steve...you truly are a wonderful man"

"Brogan please... Just listen to me...I need to talk to you"

" What? What is it?" Steve stared at her while remaining silent. Letting out a deep heartbroken sigh to the floor before looking back up at her. His eyes still full of loss for his best friend and almost piercing her soul in the process. Instantly Brogan knew whatever was wrong it was serious "Steve you're scaring me now... What is it?"

"The decimation changed the world forever. Loved ones were lost...gone. We all believed that was it and there was no way of bringing everyone back... But" he looked over at the children at play in the distance. The thought of Bucky never seeing such joyous moments like this broke his heart every time he came to visit the family "The others and I have found a way. Brogan if we pull this off, EVERYONE will come back. Bucky will come home..."

"WHAT? How?" Brogan's jaw dropped to the floor and she could feel the blood drain from her face. She sat stunned beyond belief as Steve looked over at her. His eyes piercing as her heart fell silent "I don't understand Steve... Please don't build my hopes up like this..."

"Listen to me. This all happened because Thanos managed to collect the infinity stones, making him the most powerful being in the universe. With all that power he snapped his fingers and that was it. Half all the world's living turned to dust and were erased from existence" Brogan began to tremble as her mind flashbacked to the very thought of her love turning to ash. Reassuringly, Steve reached for her hand and squeezed it softly "what the others and I are planning to do is get these stones before he had the chance to possess and use them. With the stones, we will create our own gauntlet and use it to bring everyone back instead"

"Oh my god" she cried stunned and still struggling to take it in "And how are you going to get all six of them before he does?...its impossible"

"Ok this is the crazy part Brogan but I need you to believe me on this and just go with it OK?" he whispered softly "it may sound like the craziest of ideas but even if there's the smallest of chances to bring everyone back then we have to try yes? I owe it to everyone whose name is etched on that memorial. Bucky included" Brogan looked at him still confused than ever "Tony has helped create a machine that allows us to jump to a particular point in time to where the stones are so we can collect them. Scott called it a Time heist... And I guess he's kinda right it is"

"You mean you're going to time travel to get these stones? Are you serious? How is that even possible?" Brogan nervously couldn't help but laugh. Yet when she caught sight of Steve's eyes full of seriousness she knew he meant every word "You mean this don't you? You're definitely going through with this aren't you..you're going to time travel?"

"I know this all sounds insane Brogan but with the technology Bruce and Tony have created its possible trust me on this. If we don't mess with the laws of time, it will work. We just have to be careful" he forced out a warm smile "its all about having hope and faith too. With that in your heart, you can do anything... It's gonna work"

"But there's a chance it won't though? What if it doesn't Steve? I've lost Bucky, please don't let me lose you too" she sobbed clinging onto his shoulder "I don't know what I'd do going on without both of you"

"Listen to me..." reaching forward Steve tenderly held her head in his hands and softly began to brush away the salty tears running like a steady river from her emerald eyes "I've NEVER given up of Bucky and I don't intend to start now. When he vanished for those two years and went into hiding, I never gave up hope of finding him again. I found not only him but you too. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him Brogan.. Nothing I wouldn't do for all of you" leaning toward Steve kissed her forehead "I'll get him back Brogan. I will get everyone back"

"I know you will...I believe you" They soon both got to their feet as Steve pulled her close into another tight hug "Just bring him home to me please..."

"I will, I promise you" Steve cried, gently stroking her back. Hopefully from her reassurance that they may actually pull this off "I've got to meet everyone back at avengers HQ now and get the teams ready so I have to go. Just think...next time you see me I won't be alone"

"please be careful"

"Hey I'm Captain America remember?" He laughed reaching for her shoulder and giving her a warm smile "I'm the symbol for hope and freedom"

"true but even Captain America is allowed to be scared at times" said Brogan giving him one last hug "just be safe OK?...come back to me..both of you "

It was now time. Brogan had to say yet another goodbye to a person a loved and cared about. The main person who had made her so happy theses past several years since Bucky's passing and the one who made her finally smile again through the painful heartbreak. Brogan thought of Steve as one of her best friends and kind of like a protective big brother. It was bad enough when she lost Bucky that part of her soul died with him. Yet right now as she watched Steve cross the gardens and back to his car, she felt even more lost than ever. Seeing him walk away, she couldn't help but remember how Steve bought her back from the brink of despair and despite the devastation of what happened, would just laugh and talk and do all those normal things people would do. She truly was going to be at a loss without him.

When she truly hit rock bottom and doubted how to live without Bucky at her side, it was Steve that was there reassuring her every step of the way and being that one true friend Brogan desperately needed. When Brogan began to wonder what was the point of carrying on anymore and nothing could ease her pain, it was Steve who would always provide her with some hope and light in the dark cloudy mass of depression that took hold of the young mum. Since Bucky's suppose "Death", Brogan had been left with a continuous feeling of emptiness in her chest. The darkness enveloping her in a mass of sadness on a daily basis since that fateful day. Even now she felt lost and alone. Even despite the happiness of the house move. The only way she could be truly happy was if her beloved Bucky would find her and complete her once more. Yes indeed the very thought of time travel, quantum technology and infinity stones sounded insane but if it meant Bucky Barnes coming home to his family then she knew in her heart she had to believe...

"mama? Where did Uncle Steve go? I really wanted to show him the room I've picked out as mine" Said James, seeing his mother staring almost trance like in the distance as Steve's car soon vanished from view "Mama?...Mama you alright?"

"Oh James honey I'm sorry...I was miles away" she quickly snapped out of her daydreams and greeted her eldest child with a warm smile "Uncle Steve said he's really sorry but he had to go back to Avengers HQ. You know how it is? No rest for Captain America"

"you sure you're OK?" quizzed the boy, knowing instantly she was hiding something "What's going on Mama? You seem a bit off that's all"

"oh honey I'm fine...couldn't be better infact" she smiled. As if right on cue, a ray of light hit her engagement ring finger. The emerald jewels dazzled in the glistening warm heat of the sun. Brogan took this as a sign from Bucky that he was listening and Steve's plan would work "he just had to go to work that's all. Anyway, let's finish unpacking. I'm just dying to test out that huge stove in the kitchen... First family meal in our new home. Go see what your sisters up to will you please? Knowing her she's already climbing the wardrobe. Thanks honey" With the boy gone, Brogan stared down at the jewels of her ring. Bucky chose emeralds when he was planning on proposing as he constantly told her the jewels always reminded him of her eyes. So adding emeralds seemed more than perfect. Raising the ring to her lips she kissed it softly and smiled "not long now Bucky...I love you"


	5. Chapter 6

_**Part five**_

_**"If you're reading this letter Brogan, then I've told you all about the plan and understand why I had to go. Have faith in it all Brogan. I promised you that I would bring Bucky home and being a man of my word I WILL...it WILL happen. Until that moment though, I am giving you full control of my support group. With this letter are current schedules, keys to my office and paperwork on all that you need to know to keep it running successfully. Apart from Bucky, you're the only other person I trust enough to carry this on for me. **_

_**Daniel Is a good man and thinks he could take all this on in my absence but I have my doubts. From that very first moment I met you, back in Bucharest, I knew you had the kindest of hearts and you was special. You have a beautiful soul Brogan and I can see why Bucky fell in love with you. I know you'll do me proud by taking on the group in my absence... Remember next time you see me I'll have your Bucky with me. .**_

_** Never forget that I'm with you till the end of the line... regardless of where that may be. Goodbye Brogan...Steve "**_

With Steve now gone and seemingly out of the picture for a while, time passed slowly for Brogan now. At first she wasn't sure if she could actually follow his wishes of taking over his support group. I mean yes, Brogan was a good person and wanted to help as many people in need as possible. Yet that paralysing hurt of losing her beloved Bucky spread constantly through her body like an icy liquid metal. The more she thought about it, the more it dawned on her that even five years later she had never fully gotten over his death. Bucky would always be her soulmate and live on in her heart for all eternity. Yet that alone wasn't enough. Deep down she knew that truthfully she never had got over his passing, she just learned to cope better with the loss in the best way she could. Not only for herself but for her children too.

After first looking at the letter, Part of her was purely scared to take on the support group. That was all plain and simple. In her head she was just worried that she wouldn't be able to help anyone due to her own raw pain and grief getting in the way. In her eyes, if she couldn't cope herself, how was she going to manage counselling others to look towards to the future and move on with their lives. Also she was scared at the thought of letting Bucky go from her heart as she grew focused on helping others out there. She began to grow anxious that she'd forget him and all those moments they shared prior to his passing. Of course these fears were completely unjust and untrue. She adored Bucky and not even this forced separation would make her forget him. It wasn't until Rebecca told her over dinner one evening_** "There is nothing to fear but fear itself Mama. You can do this and Papa will be with you every step of the way. Until he returns with Uncle Steve, Papa is looking down on us pride for sure. Fear is part of being human, its the precursor to bravery. We need it Mama, it wakes us up to what needs to be done. So feel and own it. Papa was always so brave when the bad men took him and hurt him like did. Use his courage and strength Mama to help people at uncle Steve's group...just like he would want you to"**_. Yes the super soldier serum may of enhanced her intelligence but Brogan knew her youngest daughter was right. Her mind soon began to cast back to everything Bucky had been through at the hands of HYDRA. The horrific electrical torture as they erased his memories, the painful experiments he endured that turned him into the winter soldier and the forced assassinations they sent him on when they controlled his mind as he became The winter soldier. Even still she just couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like back then for her love. He didn't deserve anything that happened to him, he didn't deserve to be seen as nothing more than a freak and right now, didn't deserve to be apart from his family like this. His bravery and courage shone constantly through his soul pretty much from the first moment he came into her life that day at the museum. The more she thought of how he coped back then, the more she could feel his prodigious courage flowing through her core and demanding her to be brave and strong. It was almost like she could hear his voice telling her to take that leap of faith and look forward. If he could survive all the horrors he endured in the past with HYDRA then she sure as hell could cope running a support group for two nights a week.

With three short sessions already under her belt, things seemed to be going well for Brogan now. She was already more happier in herself and there was something so rewarding about helping others in need. Seeing the smiles on their faces as they listened intently to her calming reassuring words as she spoke. Softly telling them all that things may well seem dark right now but soon every single one of them would soon find that light to guide them through the painful darkness they were all currently experiencing. Just as she had. People were so moved and inspired by her words that the sessions were soon starting to fill up. Soon, with Daniel's help they even had to start up evening sessions.

Pulling her car in the lot of the hall, Brogan could already see there was at least 6 people waiting outside the building and talking to Daniel. Rebecca was sitting next to her in the passenger seat as the car drew to a stop and as soon as the youngster saw the man's eyes light up on seeing her mother arrive, Rebecca couldn't help but roll her eyes at the waving man. Yes much to the little girls dismay, Brogan had grown close to him over the past several days. The two often meeting for lunch and coffees before each session. For Brogan, it was the first time since Bucky's death that another man had taken an interest in her. Of course she liked Daniel but more as a friend and not in the way he wanted her. Her heart would always belong to one James Buchanan Barnes. Infact, Daniel was besotted with her from that very first meeting and saw her as someone he could easily and happily spend the rest of his life with. In Rebecca's eyes the fact her mother didn't feel the same way made Daniel very dangerous...

"Hey B...can you believe how many people have showed up tonight? Its all because of you B..." cried Daniel, leaning on the window. Almost instantly Rebecca couldn't hide her disgust, turning to her big brother and shaking her head in dismay "Hey kids, how you doing? You guys must be so proud of your mother...she's one amazing special woman that's for sure"

"We are if you must know" James snapped. He reached forward and placed a reassuring hand on his baby sisters shoulder giving it a soft squeeze "You know who else is proud of her? Our Papa, you know... her husband...the man she loves! He's going to come home to us one day just as he promised"

"you know Brogan, my friend Laura runs a similar group to this one but for kids. Helps them deal with what happened and their struggles of parents and loved ones not coming back" Seemingly ignoring James, Daniel turned his attention back to Brogan "I can give her a call if you like.. I mean you have moved on and maybe the kids need to too as well"

"I am here you know! Rebecca and I don't need to talk to anyone" There was now a deep level of anger etched deep in James's words. Deep rage and fire soon sparked in the boys eyes as he watched Daniel place his hand over Brogan's, seemingly covering up her wedding band in the process "Get away from my mother...you don't know me...you don't know my family. We don't need YOU or your friends stupid group" he pushed the mans hand away and even Daniel was taken aback by his gesture, gasping in shock "The only person we need right now is Papa...Bucky Barnes...he's coming home so in the meantime STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!"

"JAMES MARKSON-BARNES...that is ENOUGH" Cried Brogan stunned. Her eyes wide in disbelief and jaw open mouthed in dismay. She'd never seen this side to her eldest son before. He was always kind and gentle. Hearing him like this was completely out of character and left her shocked "Im sorry Daniel...look why don't you take everyone inside...give me a moment with the kids"

"its OK B...they're just still grieving that's all and understandable" he smiled reaching for her shoulder "we got bout 10 minutes till we start so I'll see you inside... Don't be too long"

Turning off the engine of the car, Brogan greeted with Rebecca with a warm loving smile opened her arms. Quickly, Rebecca scooted onto her lap and pressed her head on her mother's chest as Brogan pulled her close. Gently stroking her curls. Pretty much the same tactic she used whenever Bucky's anxiety and nerves got the best of him when she went on the run with him all those years ago. Judging by the way Rebecca relaxed instantly in her mother's arms and stopped crying, Brogan knew it was yet another trait she had inherited from her super soldier father

"so want to tell me what's brought all this on?" she soothed as James climbed over into the passenger seat "Talk to me guys. We're family remember and families tell each other everything right? Haven't we been through enough already" she reached over and gently cupped James's cheek "I Miss him too you know..."

"Its that man Mama...he wants to take you away from Papa" sniffed Rebecca still crying as she clung onto her mothers blouse. Brogan let out a sigh, kissed the little girls head and pulled her close "I feel it from him Mama. Don't let him do it please...he wants you away from Papa...Papa will come home. Just don't forget him Mama...he still loves you wherever he's been these past 5 years...please don't fall for that mans intentions"

"Oh my Darling girl" Brogan cried, her own eyes welling tears and heart breaking at her daughters pain "NOTHING I repeat NOTHING will take me away from your father... I'll never stop loving him with all my heart and every part of my soul"

"but that man...he likes you...really likes you Mama!" interrupted James "he won't stop till he has you forget all about Papa I just know it.."

"believe me that's never going to happen. I'll never forget anything to do with your father and all we shared" through the cloudy mass of her mind numerous images soon filled her head. That moment Bucky literally ran into her at the Smithsonian museum, the first kiss they shared after he saved her from getting attacked by James's dad in the alley way and the first time they made love, joining together and fusing them as one. All those wonderful moments that left there mark on her for all eternity now and further cementing it further that Bucky Barnes was her soulmate "you're far too young to understand both of you but Bucky and I share so much more than a love. We share a connection too. He completes me and was that missing piece in my soul that had been empty for so long" she smiled softly "I love your father so much and I'll never feel that way about anyone for the rest of my life. Its that love I have for him that knows I will never forget him and its that love too that gives me faith and hope he will come back to me...come back to Us all..."

"so you won't leave Papa for that man then?"

"Never...Rebecca your father will always be part of who I am now until the day I leave this earth. I knew from that very first moment I met him at the museum my life was going to change. I love your father so much and it would take a lot more than someone like Daniel to lure me away from him...he will come home to us...trust me" she continued to tenderly stroke the little girls hair "He might not be with me right now but Bucky and I always find a way of reuniting somehow. Until he does, he lives on in our hearts and that's exactly how he told he would. My love for him will never die Rebecca... I promise you" Both children literally hurled themselves at their mother as Brogan couldn't hold it in no more and promptly burst into tears "Things will get better guys...I love you both OK...Papa will come home and we will be a family again...I promise"

With the children in her arms, Brogan caught sight of Daniel standing outside the church hall still waiting for her. Her mind cast back to Steve's final note...could it really happen? Could he really bring her Bucky home? Her head was telling her one thing but her heart was telling her another. Yet Brogan decided it was her heart she was going to listen too now. The heart never lies and if it was telling her to have faith in Bucky returning...then it WOULD happen...


	6. Chapter 7

_**Part 6**_

"I truly feel Lucky that I have this group in my life now. I'm so glad that Captain Rogers has such a wonderful kind hearted person in place to lead it during his absence" smiled a petite red headed woman. This was clearly emotional for her and as she desperately reached into her bag for a tissue, Brogan reached across taking her hand gently in her own. Instantly the woman calmed and forced out a smile "You have made me realise in the 45 minutes I've been here already that I'm not alone. Yes, I've lost my sister, my husband and my friends but I'm still here. They would want me to go out there and make the most of this new life I've been given. You've restored my hope and faith Brogan. I've finally realised thanks to this group that the family I lost will never leave me but will live on in my heart...Thank you"

"Lauren, that's very kind of you to say that but its always been down to you. You're doing amazing and your family will be so proud" Brogans mind soon came back to Steve and how much he'd helped her cope these last 5 years. His love, support and kindness bringing her back from the brink of despair so many times "Captain Rogers told me something once and even five years later it still stays with me. He said it doesn't matter how long and how big the steps are...the fact that you are doing whatever it takes to move forward is the bigger deal...only you alone can make those steps count" She squeezed the tearful woman's hand once more and smiled "I've been there Lauren. It took me five years to move forward but I've got there. I lost someone too. That day he was taken changed everything for me. I thought our story was just beginning but it was taken from me and my children. Id spent so long searching for someone like him to come into my life. My hopes and dreams shattered as well as my heart on that day he was taken from me. I just couldn't comprehend life without him but it took time. I dug deep and looked to his bravery of what he did that day to help me grieve. It was his bravery and courage that got me through those dark times"

"Courage? Bravery? Hold on I know where I've heard your name before now" Next to the red head sat and older balding man in his 50's. He was slouched on the chair at first, arms closed over his chest and was now glaring over at Brogan. Instantly she could feel his fire in his eyes as they were almost piercing deeper and deeper into her soul "Barnes? As in Bucky Barnes? You were married to the Winter Soldier? Your husband was a murderer" The man got to his feet and hurled his rounded spectacles on the coffee table. The force couldn't help but make everyone around it jump slightly "I remember the stories now about him... He killed all those people...you talk of him having bravery and courage but he was nothing but an emotionless killing machine...killed men women and children without a thought"

Letting out a deep sigh at the anger in his words, Brogan looked up and soon caught sight of little Rebecca drawing at a table with her big brother. Almost right on cue at the irate mans words, the joy and laughter soon quickly began to evaporate from the little girls eyes. Her now lethal stare at the man insulting her father feeling painful and piercing with every second. Her eyes drew wide and growing full of rage at his words. Brogan gasped as it soon hit her that she had seem that exact same look in Bucky once before when he attacked her while under his terrifying guise of "The Winter Soldier". When someone looks at you like that, eyes holding total anger like that it hurts. Her empty unmoving stare was accompanied by her deliberate slow breathing as she tried to calm her anger towards this man. Hearing enough, the little girl soon quickly fled the room closely followed by her worried big brother

"Yes, you're right. I am married to Bucky Barnes and yes he did do a lot of bad things in the past but by giving his life in the fight like he did, I'd say he's earned his redemption now right? Everyone deserves a second chance. Anyhow, he may of been The winter Soldier but as far as I'm concerned it was James Buchanan Barnes that I fell in love with, it was James Buchanan Barnes I conceived a child with and it was James Buchanan Barnes I married... NOT the Winter Soldier. That is not and never be who he truly is...he will always be my Bucky...my hero" cried Brogan. She took several deep breaths as she struggled to hold back her tears and hold it together "He didn't have to join in the fight with the others but he did. We was all so happy as a family in our tiny farmhouse raising our animals but he didn't give a second thought in joining the fight to keep not only his family but the rest of the world safe... All he ever wanted was to be seen as one of the good guys again. In doing so he gave his life so we might live and for me that's something none of us should ever forget" Brogan nervously bit her lip as the once irate man soon showed signs of calming down and sat back in his seat "Bucky didn't ask to be captured like he was. He didn't ask to be tortured and experimented on by those evil people. They controlled his mind and forced him to do their bidding as The Winter Soldier. They erased all his memories of his past. Can you imagine what it must have been like not knowing who you were? Not having any memory of your family and the people you loved?. Knowing that so many people had died at your hand and not knowing why you did it? Bucky didn't ask for any of that..."Forcing out a smile, She soon remembered her own past and the abusive relationship she shared with James's father. The lasting effects it had on her and James's struggles with PTSD when he was a youngster "Everyone has a past they want to forget but Bucky Barnes was a good man and I'm eternally grateful that I got to share my life with him. In my eyes he's redeemed himself now and I'm proud to be his wife. I'm proud for not only for myself but for both of our children also.. I'll love him till the end of days"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that all happened to him.. I had no idea" sobbed the man as several reassuring hands were soon tenderly placed on his back and shoulder, gently stroking softly "its just that I've lost everyone... My wife... My kids. My beautiful Grandchildren. It was my little Lilly's first birthday... Her life was just starting... They've all gone and I'm alone... "

"You're never alone. Don't ever think that" whispered Brogan softly "we are all here for you. Its OK to be angry when you're grieving. That's why groups like this are so important. Nobody should keep that anger and pain buried inside them. When that happens the darkness will engulf you and there's no turning back. I know as I've been there... One day Joe, you'll find your own light within to show you the way. Until then... Im here for you as is every single person sitting here tonight...you are never alone! Now anyone have anything else to share?"

"I do... I'd like to say something" a nervous looking man opposite slowly raised his hand shaking profusely "I lost my wife Sarah in the snap and last night I went on my first date in 2 years... "

"and how did it feel?"

"great...she was such a great girl"

"Im proud of you" smiled Brogan reassuringly "As are we all...here's to a second date..."

Before long the session tonight soon was coming to an end. Just as always since Brogan had taken over running of things it had been a very successful night and all those attended went home happy and uplifted at the young woman's words. As each attendee left the hall, Brogan hugged each and everyone of them, thanking them for taking that step and joining her. Just seeing the deep pride, support and immense gratitude in their eyes as they left made it all worthwhile and further cemented in her mind she made the right decision in taking over the group from Steve.

With the hall now empty, it just left Brogan and Daniel alone as the deathly silence soon surrounded them both. The two sharing awkward glances as both struggled to say something to the other and cut the tension somehow. Yes, she liked Daniel as a friend but with the children's words about his intentions towards her still replaying in her mind, she couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive about being alone around the man now. Was she really that naive and stupid not to see the signs that he was besotted with her?

"You truly are amazing Brogan" cried Daniel still in awe as he nervously ran his hand through his hair "by the way to put your mind at ease...I found the kids in Steve's office earlier. Watching The Little Mermaid " he laughed hoping to break the still obvious tension "how it got in his office I don't know..."

"oh well that's great. Thank you Daniel. I best get them home. James will go crazy if we don't check on the goats before bed... Night" much to her dismay Daniel raised his arm and placed it across the frame of the door, blocking her path in the process. Brogan gulped hard and looked up at him. Nervously scanning his frame and worried about what he was going to do next "Daniel...I need to get my children and go home... Please move"

"please Brogan..." The was an intensely deep level of hurt and pleading I'm his words. It was somewhat child-like in his insistence for her to stay "5 minutes please?... Listen...you are without a doubt the most incredible special beautiful woman that I've ever met. Your heart is so full of love that anyone you meet are literally engulfed in the kindness of your soul... Its no wonder someone like The Winter Soldier fell for you"

"Bucky...his name is Bucky NOT The Winter Soldier"

"Ok Bucky then" the man cried rolling his eyes at her insistence of calling her absentee husband by his nickname "what I'm trying to say is... I mean its just. The thing Is Brogan...ah what the hell"

Daniel, just like everyone that Brogan had come into contact with, knew that her heart belonged to Bucky and that even now after five long years she still loved him with all her soul. Even knowing that he still couldn't resist. He slowly leaned closer towards the terrified woman until their for heads were almost touching. Dear god, he'd tried but he found he just couldn't fight it anymore. Her scent of sweet rose perfume was flooding every part of his senses and right at that moment...he needed her

Before she could react, Daniel tilted his head and slammed his lips onto hers. Kissing her almost sloppily. From that very first moment he met, Daniel soon found he could barely breath in her presence and longed to kiss her. Nobody had ever come close to how he felt about Brogan right now. With her eyes wide stunned, Brogan somehow managed to raise her hands and push him away

"Why did you do that? Im married Daniel...I love Bucky" she cried, backing away from him before clasping her hands over her mouth in disgust at what he'd done "I love my husband"

Daniel saw instantly the shock and disbelief register immensely over her face. Yes he'd kissed her and quite honestly he would do it again given half the chance

"it's time you started listening to your own advice Brogan and moved on" he leaned in closer to her but soon appeared hurt as Brogan slowly backed away from the door "Well your Bucky has gone forever and he's NEVER coming back"

"I think you need to go Daniel. I don't think I can have you helping me with the group anymore now...not after this" now standing in the corridor Brogan felt slightly reassured when she soon spotted James and Rebecca emerge from the office "Bucky promised me he would come home and he will...whatever it takes"

'HES DEAD BROGAN...THEY ALL ARE!"

"stop it.."

"HES NEVER COMIMG HOME..."

"SHUT UP" she cried, covering her ears desperate to block out his hurtful words "You don't know ANYTHING"

"Wow I thought you was different but in reality I guess you're just as unstable as that husband of yours" rolling his eyes at the tearful woman once more before he hurled his bag over his shoulder. He leaned closer to a terrified Brogan once more as if he was going to kiss her again but soon pulled away at the last moment. "he's Dead...just like my fiancée and the other 50% of the population.. YOUR BUCKY IS DEAD AND SOONER YOU ACCEPT IT THE BETTER"

Watching him leave, Brogan forced herself not to cry at his words. The future now was almost like an unwalkable road. For so long for her it had been a journey devoid of all hope. It is one thing to look back and realise you was in darkness but it is quite another to look ahead and see that hope within. With Steve's plan still etched in her mind she was now even more determined not to give up on having him bring Bucky Barnes home...

_**A sudden gush of pain jolted instantly throughout Steve Roger's exhausted broken body. His chest ached, his arms soon losing all tension and he could feel his legs slowly begin to weaken as he dropped to his knee. Bruised, battered and winded he wiped the seeping blood from his lower lip and gazed at the floor as he struggled to control his breathing. His head was pounding now and could feel more of his own blood trickle down his cheek under the mask. Yes he was in pain but he wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon that was for sure. Taking a deep breath, his arm shook as he tightened his shield to it and managed somehow to get to his feet. Yes he was grossly outnumbered right now and alone but he was still Captain America and if this was it then he was sure as hell going to go down fighting that was for sure... If this was it then he was facing death on his terms nobody else's...**_

_**"Hey Cap...can you hear me?" Steve gasped at the voice in his intercom. Instantly he recognised it as Sam Wilson. His closest friend and just like Bucky one lost to the devastation of the snap "Cap its Sam...on your left"**_

_**It took a second for Steve to take in all that was going on around him. In the distance he could see portal after portal open up around him. The sky soon filling with fiery orbs of glowing yellow mass as people after people began to emerge from them. People lost in the battle of Wakanda five years ago and those lost to the decimation but willing to take the fight to Thanos and his army. Steve watched as from one portal emerged King T'challa, Shuri and his generals all ready to lead them all in an empowering battlecry. Soon one last portal next to Steve opened and even more people began to emerge...the last being someone all too familiar to the bruised soldier**_

_**"Steve?"**_

_**Steve slowly turned and there next to him stood none other than Bucky Barnes, still wearing the battle gear he wore from the battle of Wakanda all those years ago. Surprisingly Bucky hadn't really changed that much in the 5 years since his "Death". With the only real difference being his hair was longer and his beard a little more unkempt but to Steve he looked pretty much the same since that day he turned to ash before his eyes. That last image of him still haunting and plaguing Steve's dreams everyday since. Seconds passed by as Steve struggled to process that his best friend had returned and this was real. With every last piece of energy he had left in his body he edged closer to Bucky and pulled him close. The hug was a simple gesture but felt a perfect reunion for them both. As the two men embraced the world almost stopped for Steve. The plan had worked and he had his best friend back once more at his side **_

_**"I'm so sorry Buck" cried Steve releasing the hug and looking at the floor "I shouldn't have made you join the fight. I should have just left you at peace with your family. That's what you only ever wanted... You've missed five years of your daughters life. Five years that you'll never get back"**_

_**"Listen to me...I'd of been at peace yes but not safe and free...its OK Steve...I wanted to go with you" Smiled Bucky. He gently placed his hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed softly "joining you gave me the chance to finally redeem myself for what id done in the past. I had to join you. You knew it, I knew it and Even Brogan knew it too. You bought me back.. You bought everyone back... I always knew you would find a way" For Steve, Bucky always did have a way of making him smile and giving him hope. Even back when he was a scrawny teenager and had nothing, he still had Bucky and with that nothing else mattered "Im back now and let's do this" he loaded up his gun and gave his friend one last reassuring look "Im with you till the end of the line Steve..."**_

_**Steve mouthed a silent "Thank you" and smiled. He wasn't alone anymore now. With Bucky back at his side, along with the thousands still emerging through the portals, he felt he could take on the world. With his new found hunger and confidence, Steve raised his hand and within seconds "Mjinoir" made its way once more into his hand. He was worthy to lead this charge and take the fight to Thanos and his army. Gritting his teeth, Steve took one last look over at Bucky who nodded in agreement...**_

_**"AVENGERS...Assemble"**_


	7. Chapter 8

_**Part 7**_

Slipping out of his robe, Bucky Barnes's toes began to clinch as he crossed the chilled ceramic tilled floor of the bathroom. His body ached and without a doubt the final battle with Thanos had left him more battered and bruised than he realised. It wasn't just his physical scars that were hurting but the deep emotional ones within him too that were still raw since he and Steve had arrived at the hotel. For the entire journey in, Bucky just sat on the back seat of the car aimlessly staring at the near faded picture of Brogan and the children that had remained in his pocket still in the five years since his "passing". He couldn't help but wonder how much had changed in his absence and how would she now cope knowing he was back. Yet with the guilt of his extended absence and grief from the final battle still enveloping him, he hoped at least the shower would help once he got into the room. Reaching for the dials, the water soon began to pour over his skin like a waterfall. The cubical soon filled with a warm steam as the water continued to cascade over his face and wash the blood and dirt away from his pained achy face. His eyes fell closed once again as he leant against the wall of the shower, each time they had done so continuing to show him images of Pepper Potts sobbing over the body of her beloved Tony. The images so clear in the current cloudy mass of his mind they were almost like photographs

Taking a deep breath, Bucky let out a deep sigh and once again began to think back to that moment. Yes he and Tony had a past since it had emerged what Bucky had done to Tony's parents when he was under his Winter Soldier persona. Yet Bucky never gave hope that one day that maybe he'd get the chance to make amends for his past. Reminding himself that although he couldn't undo his past misdeeds, since meeting brogan he'd dedicated himself to walking the right path and was now trying to find forgiveness and his own redemption for all that HYDRA had forced on him. He'd spent so long trying to forgive himself that he hoped he'd earned it in the eyes of the billionaire, yet as he'd watched Pepper cradle her dead love in her arms Bucky knew that moment was now gone. Like the rest of the avengers, Bucky dropped to his knee showing the respect they all shared for Tony and for his ultimate act of self sacrifice. The pain and hurt of knowing now he'd never get the chance to make amends now. Not even his silent "Im sorry Tony..." could ease the pain he was feeling right now. This was made even more worse when Steve Told him that Tony and Pepper had a child too. He couldn't help but think about his beautiful Rebecca and the five years of her life he'd missed... Hopefully she wouldn't hate him? The water poured on him more as he ran his hands through the long wavy locks of his hair. Bucky bathed his skin, taking careful not to touch the bruises that were scattered over his body. Soon the sensations of the steamy water soon began to calm him and his mind went to Brogan and the fact he'd finally see her again soon...

Shower now done, Bucky headed to the sink and picked up a small pair of metallic scissors propped up by the sink. His gaze fell to the photo of his family he propped up by the mirror. Trimming his beard it still felt so strange being back after so long. As the hairs slowly dropped into the bowl below, his eyes never left the photograph. His eyes locked on the grainy image of his beautiful family smiling back at him. Despite the long five years of his absence, Bucky still never forgot the love of his life. Yes the photo was starting to fade now but Brogan's beautiful emerald eyes he adored still stood out for him, filling His heart with even more love for his true love and soulmate. He never forget any of them. His beautiful Rebecca and his treasured adoptive Son. It was the very thought of finally seeing them again that got him through the long periods of forced separation between himself and his family.

Numerous thoughts soon began to fill his head now as he desperately tried to find some answers in everything that had gone on since he'd been away. Had Brogan finally given up on him as that little voice of self doubt told him as she always would?, had she found comfort in the arms of another?. Well five years was a long time and even though he was desperately trying not to listen to that inner voice, deep down he wouldn't blame her if she did. Deciding to deal with whatever the outcome that awaited, Bucky's chest began to rise as he hoped it would be back in the arms of the woman he loved. Letting him enjoy the comfort of her embrace and feel more warmth than ever felt in the five years he'd been away... He felt so alive having Brogan in his life. He never imagined having someone as special as her fall in love with him despite his past and the issues that came with him. There was a lot of deep emotional pain that came with Bucky Barnes. Yet whenever he was around her, all that pain and hurt just melted away with one embrace in her arms or one smile. He always knew she was safe and that of course gave him some comfort but the fact that came at the cost of missing five years with her and his family, that was the cruellest twist of all...

A small smile filled his lips as he closed his eyes, this time images of a Happy family scene back in Wakanda soon began to fill his head. He could see himself furiously working the vegetable patch next to the farmhouse, little Rebecca and James were laughing as they tried chasing one of the baby goats back into the pen and there sitting on a log sketching the happy scene furiously on a pad was his beautiful Brogan. Oh if he could go back to those moments again...

"Hey..." a gentle knock on the door soon bought Bucky back to reality. Turning his head, he quickly placed the photo on the pillow and saw it was Steve "Car should be here in about 10 Buck...you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine...its just.." Bucky sighed, running his metal hand through the still damp locks of his hair "Im just...I cant believe im gonna say this but I'm just scared Steve...scared of what's awaiting me. I've been gone for five long years. My feelings for her haven't changed but what if Brogan's have?" he bit his lower lip anxiously and looked sadly at the floor. His heart breaking "I've missed so much of Rebecca's life too. She's going to be old enough to understand about the effects of the serum now. She's never going to forgive me for the life I've forced on her...they are all going to hate me...I know it"

"Listen to me Bucky...NONE of them hate you. If anything they are all so proud of what you did in joining the fight. That's the bigger picture here trust me" Steve sat next to him on the bed and reached for the obviously distraught mans shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly "Rebecca constantly would tell me she's proud to be your daughter and was telling anyone who'd listen that she was proud to have the name Barnes. Yes she now does indeed know more about the serum effects but Brogan has been helping her embrace the differences in her. Buck, you'll be so proud of the amazing girl she's become trust me on this...she's incredible and leaves me in awe" he smiled warmly "She's so bright and intellectually is on par with that of a teenager. She's embraced her athletic side and is an incredible gymnast and aerialist. She gave us all a heart attack on her 5th birthday. She found some rope and attached it to a raised beam in the garage. Natasha walked in and saw her doing these amazing tricks on the rope...you should have seen her face seeing this little girl roll down the rope and land on her feet" he laughed, pains of sadness soon hit him as he reflected on his lost friend "As for James he's still seeing himself as man of the house. He keeps Rebecca grounded and in line. Oh and he's grown his hair long now just like yours. He's looked up to since the day you left... So yes you may of been gone for 5 years Buck but you've left your mark on both of them ..they've never forgotten you...they love and adore you too much"

"What about Brogan then?" Whispered Bucky forcing out a smile "Has she. You know...I mean... Met anyone else? You know forgotten me?"

"Im not gonna gloss over this and lie to you Buck but she's struggled at times. Mentally its been tough on her " Steve forced out a hopefully reassuring smile to his obviously distraught best friend "But you know the one thing that got her through those dark times? YOU...It absolutely killed her when I bought her and the kids here from Wakanda. Killed her to leave the farm and the life you created there. She felt like she turning her back on you and the promise you made to her about coming home. She felt guilty and thought she was abandoning you and your memory by leaving"

"WHAT!?" Id never think that of her" Bucky soon let out a deep heartfelt sigh as his chest began to rise and fall in the same rhythm as his pulse "She's my life Steve. All that mattered to me was that she and the children were safe. For that I have you to thank... Just like everything you've ever done for me"

"From that moment you made me promise to keep your family safe back in Bucharest I've vowed to watch over them all and I always will. Brogan is stronger than you realise Bucky and it's your courage that got her through this too" Steve smiled warmly as his eyes locked on Bucky's piercing blue own "As for her meeting someone else...no...Her heart has always belonged to you. You were always her world and one true love. Love like you guys have doesn't come along that often so embrace every moment Buck. You deserve to be happy with her and now you're back, you'll get your happy ending at long last. You'll never have to doubt if your worthy again" Steve couldn't help but think back to Peggy as he reached down for her picture in the compass that never left him "never doubt if your worthy of a happy ending pal. You've redeemed yourself in everyone's eyes now. Your story with Brogan is just beginning from now on.. Now go find her" he smiled. The two men got to their feet and hugged. They'd been through so much together but even after everything were still closer than ever "Im still waiting for my happy ending but I couldn't be more prouder that you are getting yours...finally"

"Thank you.." Bucky smiled, his pale blue eyes almost glistening with damp tears "don't give up on hope Buddy. Even the great captain America will get his happy ending somehow. Hope was the one thing I struggled with before I met Brogan but now I realise how powerful having hope is. Even when I was away, I never gave up hope that I'd see her again and now I can...all thanks to you and the others...I owe you everything Steve...I'll never forget all you've done for me"

"listen to me...you're my best friend Buck. My brother even... You don't owe me anything. If you want to do something for me then go to your family, live life to the fullest and enjoy every second with them all...that's all I want from you my friend" the two men hugged once more as Bucky clung on tight onto his shoulder "Now can this semi stable 100 year old man get into gear and get a move on!? That car will be here any minute"

"Thanks Buddy ..for everything... " Bucky couldn't help but laugh as Steve gave a fake jokey salute and soon left him on his own once again. A small reassured smile filled his face as he reached for the faded photo on the pillow.. Slowly he began to caress the image of his wife with his metallic hand "See you soon brogan... I'm never leaving you again...I promise"


	8. Chapter 9

_**Part 8**_

After quickly slipping on some clothes, Bucky soon found himself in the backseat of the car that Steve has arranged to take him to Brogan's home. As the car sped along the highway he couldn't help but aimlessly stare out the window deep in thought. His chest almost felt hollow as he took several deep breaths in a desperate bid to control his ever growing anxiety. His face almost felt numb but part of him couldn't help but wonder why he was feeling anxious? This was just his wife after all. This was the love of his life. There really was no reason to be afraid. Yet he here was. Terrified of what may await him.

As the car soon came to a stop in some traffic, he caught sight of a nervous man of similar age to himself pacing furiously in the garden of a nearby house. Instantly Bucky could see so many of his own anxiety traits in the pale man. The pacing furiously, the pale clammy hands and the repeated notion of looking down at his watch for what felt like the millionth time. Yes he could definitely see so much of himself in the nervous nameless man in front of him. Even more so when a police car containing a woman and two children pulled onto the driveway. Bucky soon just couldn't take his gaze the scene, watching on as the man sobbed dropping to his knees and enveloping the happy youngsters in his arms. His "wife" pulling him to his feet, kissing him furiously as she reached for his face. The woman soon hurling her arms round his neck as the man still sobbing, buried his face into her collar bone and still unable to take in that she was back. Judging by the reactions, Bucky knew instantly that it was the woman that had been "Dusted" along with her children and Bucky had just witnessed the emotional reunion between them all. A warm proud smile filled Bucky's face as the man quickly picked up one of this children on his hip, took his wife's hand and went inside their home...ready to start his new life...reunited with his love..

"never let her go my friend..." Smiled Bucky. Yes he had no idea who the man was but seeing that moment connected them both. In some way, putting his mind at rest and giving him the reassurance he needed at his own awaiting reunion "enjoy your happy ending...just as I'm going to"

Brogan let out an exhausted sigh now as she at long last pulled her car up outside her home. She and the children had just braved the store to stock up on supplies and for the entire journey home, all she could think about was relaxing on the sofa with a large glass of wine or maybe head down to enjoy the peace and tranquillity of sitting by the creek next to her home. She soon reached into the boot and handed both children a bag of shopping before slowly heading up the porch steps and crossing to the kitchen. Bringing up the rear, Rebecca's eyes soon fell at the newspaper propped up on the steps of the front porch. Immediately the headline caught her eye and caused her to almost drop the shopping in the process. Falling to her knees, there on the front page was a huge picture of her Uncle Steve with the other avengers and in huge capital letters was the words _**"RESSURECTED-THANK YOU AVENGERS"**_ . A proud smile soon filled the little girls face now as she scanned the article praising the avengers for their actions in reversing the decimation and also mourning the loss of Tony Stark. For Rebecca, this was her proof why she woke up this morning elated and feeling on top of the world. She sensed good news was brewing and overwhelming surges of joy spread through her body now as here was her proof infront of her that her beloved papa was finally coming home. The little girl quickly pushed the paper under a chair and headed back into the kitchen to join the rest of the family

" mama can James and I go play outside please?" grinned Rebecca turning to her equally confused brother " I really want to show him how I can do a one-handed cartwheel now. he doesn't think I can do it across one of those wooden beams I built in the barn but I've been practising..."

"but I've seen you do a cartwheel before..." said James, running his hand through his hair "what's so different this time?" ignoring Rebecca's look he reached into the fridge for a can of coke "ok then Becca. I need to go check on coco anyhow. She was lame earlier. Want to see if she's OK"

"James just go with her...I'm going to head down to the creek anyway and do some sketching so just go and enjoy some time with your sister" Brogan smiled, reaching for a loose lock of his that had fell over his face "even the man of the house needs some fun time.. Its too nice a day to stay inside... If you need me I'll be at the creek.." picking up her sketchpad, Brogan kissed both on the head and smiled "You both be OK?...come find me when you're done and we'll go for picnic later..."

"Okay, what are you hiding Rebecca Barnes?" smirked James, following his sister who had now decided to skip out the front door. When the pair reached the porch the little girl was still grinning furiously as she handed him the paper hidden still under the chair "I might not have super soldier instincts like you but you know something...what's this then?.. What...the hell!" instantly James clasped his hand over his mouth and gasped loudly "it worked...you mean...Papa?"

"yes...yes James. What uncle Steve and the others did...it WORKED!" the little girl almost had tears in her eyes now as she hurled herself at Her brother in a deep crushing hug "Hes coming home...Papa is coming back to us...just he promised he would"

"we gotta tell Mama.."

" no I don't know what it is but something telling me that we shouldn't have her know just yet" Rebecca reach to her brother's arm with her look almost piercing a hole straight through him " call it gut feeling but Mama needs to find out on her own and not from us.. I'm dying to tell her but it just doesn't feel right if I do"

" Rebecca answer me one thing... you know when he's coming home don't you?"

"Yes...I'm still learning these new gifts that Papa has given me but I just can't escape the feeling that its soon...I can feel him James. Hes been with me ever since he left to join the fight all those years ago. Its been Even more so now" the little girl almost looked like she was crying "This morning I woke up so happy and my head was just full of him. I could see him smiling at me as we had a cuddle and he held me close...it all felt so real. I've missed him so much it hurts. I know its today though James...wish these gifts would at least tell me when exactly..i feel so helpless. Its stupid me having Papas gifts and I cant even feel exactly when he will coming home"

"Listen to me... I believe you...I always have done" James dropped to his knees and stroked the little girls hair softy. He reached up to take her head in both his hands and gently wiped away the sole tear than ran down her cheek from her now glistening blue eyes that were identical to Bucky's "You are an amazing little girl Rebecca Alice Barnes and I'm proud to have to as my sister. If Papa is indeed coming home today then we will deal with it when it happens...we don't need to know exactly when he will come back to us, only that he will...never doubt the gifts he gave you Rebecca...they are what make you who you are" he smiled kissing her on the forehead "I love you. And Papa will be so proud of how you've embraced everything... Talking of which...I thinking really do want to see you do that cartwheel...let's go to the barn"

After hearing enough of the driver talk about what it felt like to be one of the dusted for what was probably the millionth time, Bucky had had enough and told him just to pull over at the pathway that would lead him directly to the house. He just couldn't take anymore and decided that he'd walk the rest of the way. On the path was a huge mass of bluebells that lead straight up to the very front of house. Several minutes later and Bucky soon found himself looking up at it in all it's glory. It was quite small in statue but was still 2 stories high and was surrounded by a white picket fence. As he looked up, a sudden memory from deep within his past hit him hard. Bucky clutched his head almost in pain and closed his eyes. Soon through the cloudy mass of his mind an image of a very similar looking house slowly began to emerge. This house was identical to this one and turned out was one that his parents owned and he had grew up at. This house was one of the last places he saw them just before he left to join his Regiment at the start of the war and a lot of his troubles started. Struggling to breathe, he could still see his parents, Alice and Henry, standing on the porch waving him proudly as he left to join the 107th

"you just had to choose a place like this didn't you?" He smiled, gazing up at the house "If only you knew "

Heading to the side of the house, Bucky next headed over to the vegetable patch and couldn't help but smile as he saw a pen that housed a very familiar animal friend from the past. Crouching down he ran his hand over a wooden panel that has the word "coco" carved deep into the woods. He couldn't help but laugh as he remembered that it was in fact James that helped him carve the wood not long after the goat was born back home in the Wakanda. He reached over the pen and gave the animal a gently scratch behind the ears. The goat bleated contently almost like he was remembering him. As Bucky continued to talk to the animal, he was quickly soon bought back to reality when the door to the huge barn opposite suddenly swung open. Lucky for Bucky, his super soldier instincts kicked in and he raced to hide behind a nearby oak tree just opposite. Taking a deep breath he peered round the corner and to his joy there at long last he caught sight of his beautiful Rebecca. The little girl dragging a huge plank of wood along the floor and placing it on two tree stumps with relative ease

"oh my god...look at you" Bucky thought to himself, his heart already swelling with pride "You're beautiful... My baby girl...my Rebecca"

He continued to watch on in awe as the little girl managed three quick cartwheels in succession on the beam before being greeted with a round of applause from her big brother emerging too from the barn. The anxious father struggled to hold it together at the sight of seeing his children for the first time again in 5 heart-breaking years. There was James, his hair scraped back into right ponytail now, looking almost like a miniature version of himself and almost a teenager. There too was his beautiful Rebecca. Her eyes identical to his own caught hers briefly as the little girl burst out laughing at her brothers attempts at copying her cartwheel across the beam and failing miserably. Her smile glowed instantly from the light within her. It was at that moment all Bucky wanted to do was run over to them both, take them in his arms and never let them feel alone again. Oh it killed him how much he missed them both...

"OK..few more attempts and I'll be just as good as you Missy" James laughed, brushing himself down after yet another failure "I'll get you next time.."

"yeah yeah...you're just all talk big brother.. You'll never be a good as m..."

Unable to finish her sentence, Rebecca's eyes grew wide as she gasped loudly and clasped her hands tightly over her mouth. Slowly the little girl turned her head and stared almost trance like at the tree Bucky was hiding directly behind. Her young face showed no emotion as she failed to hear James desperately calling out to her. Her eyes locked on the tree as he desperately grabbed at her arm as she slowly took steps forward...

"Rebecca! Talk to me!" cried James, blocking the path ahead of her and reaching for her shoulders. Hoping she'd wake up from whatever had a hold of her right now "wake up! What's going on? You're scaring me.."

Knowing that his daughter was literally the other side of the tree, Bucky soon began to feel the panic inside him begin to resurface once more. Almost like volts of electricity hitting him hard in the abdomen. His breathing coming in short sharp gasps as his heart beat rapidly inside his chest. His head was spinning as he clutched his chest

"Papa? I know you're there...I know its you..." cried the little girl. James watched on stunned as she reached out and placed her tiny palm on the tree "I've felt you all day...I know you're scared but its OK. Everything's going to be fine...you trust me yes? Please Papa...let me see you...its just us..please"

From behind the tree, Bucky's jaw dropped in sheer disbelief. She felt him? That had to be the effects of the serum flowing through her veins for sure. Yet as he heard her speak, the words calmed him instantly and he started to relax. The way she spoke was exactly like her mother and immediately he felt reassured. After taking one last deep breath, he placed his metallic hand over his chest and took several steps round to the front of the tree. There indeed was his two beautiful children. Seeing their father after so long hit the youngsters hard and both immediately burst into tears. Running at Bucky fast and nearly knocking him off his feet in the process. As all three dropped to the floor, Bucky took them in his arms pulling them close and never wanting to let go

"I can't believe it's really you...you're really here Papa" sobbed James after Bucky eventually released them from his embrace. The boy reaching out for his beloved father's beard "Becca. You was right!...you was right!"

"look at you both... You've grown up so much" he took her each ones head in his hands and kissed them on the forehead. Yet as always pangs of that all too familiar guilt hit him hard "Im so sorry I left you both...I'm sorry for what I've put you through Rebecca...I hope you can forgive me"

"Papa, you NEVER have to apologise to either of us. You did what you did because it was the right thing to do" Rebecca smiled, she reached for a loose lock of his hair and playfully entwined it round her fingers "As for all the gifts you've given me because of the medicine you had...I'm not afraid and if anything I'm proud to be your daughter.. I love you Papa"

With his metallic hand gently brushing Rebecca's cheek, Bucky reached for her chin and tilted it up to look at her. For the last five years all he'd expected to see was judgment buried there but as he looked into those eyes that were identical to his own, he could only see love and deep joy. Holding back his own tears no longer, tears soon rolled unchecked down his face. Before he knew it both children were hugging him tightly, Bucky felt every single one of the tears dampen onto his shirt. He managed to encircle his arms round them both once more. Both children forgetting the world around them. All that mattered now was that their Papa was home at last. As one of Bucky's hands clasped James's back, his other began to softly stroke the long wavy curls of Rebecca's hair. After so many years apart, here they was reunited and ready to make new memories as a family...

"Mama's going to be so happy" at last the little girl finally released him from her crushing bear like hug. She gently ran her tiny hand once more through the long locks of his hair before reaching for his face and brushing away own Bucky's glistening tears "I knew you'd come home to us.. "

"Where is she then?" whispered Bucky, slowly getting back up to his feet "is she here?"

"She went down by the creek at the back of the house papa" Cried James. As little Rebecca clung to his leg "want me to show you?"

"no its OK Son..." continued Bucky, his heart almost ready to burst at the thought of her being so close "ill find her...your mother and I always found a way.."

Letting his instincts be his guide, Bucky soon found himself down at the creek at the rear of the house. His heart was pounding now, desperately he tried to hold it together and stay calm. His eyes soon caught sight of Brogan leaning against a tree as she sat peacefully on a fallen log sketching into a book. As he stood there watching her, slowly all the nerves and anxiety instantly began to slip away. In its place was now was something much more stronger... love. Love for the woman who never gave up on him even when she knew the full extent of his past, love for the woman who had given him the greatest gift of all in his beautiful daughter and love for the woman who owned his heart for all eternity. Even five years later, for Bucky Barnes she was still as beautiful as he remembered...

"Brogan?..." He whispered in a tiny gentle voice "im home..."

At hearing that all too familiar voice, Brogan gasped as goose bumps shot up all over her body and a chill ran down her spine taking her breath away. Slowly getting to her feet, she tried desperately to speak but her voice only faltering into nothing but an unintelligible whisper. Starting to cry she forced her eyes shut but soon felt a soft hand cup her cheek while another gently brushed through her hair

"open your eyes...' Bucky's long metallic fingers continued to stroke her cheek "please?"

"I can't.." Sobbed Brogan "im scared that this will be a dream again... It will kill me if I open them and your not here..."

"maybe this will make you change you mind..."

Leaning slowly toward, Bucky pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Gentle and sweet, the kiss was still full of fire and passion. Slowly his hands slid down her back, exploring every curve of her body as the kissing continued. Eventually as they pulled apart, Brogan slowly opened her eyes and sobbed even more at finally seeing proof that he was indeed here. For several seconds they just stared deep into each others eyes. Bucky's were full of wonder that she was still as beautiful as ever and Brogan's so happy that he had indeed come back to her just as he promised. No words were exchanged but the intense impact of his return filling both of them to the core

"You're here...you're really here" She cupped his slightly more heavily bearded cheek and smiled "just as you promised me...oh Bucky"

"I'm home and I'm never leaving you again" Bucky beamed as Brogan literally hurled herself at his chest, wrapping her arms tight round his torso. Her head pressed over his heart as he lowered his head onto her own. Holding her gently as his metallic hand began stroking her back once more "I promise..."

From the darkness of their forced separation, for Brogan right now this embrace felt like a little taste of heaven being in his arms once more. Bringing her at long last after five painful years, a real sense of peace and contentment. In that moment as they finally embraced in a tight loving closeness, both felt as if the world around them had all but melted away. Bucky's chest rising and falling against her almost in unison with hers. Joining them together once more and being together at last...just as it should be...


	9. Chapter 10

_**Part 9**_

With her head resting gently on Bucky's thigh, Brogan still just couldn't take it in that he was here and had finally at long last come home to her and the family. Her heart was full to burst in sheer joy now, her overwhelming love at being back in the embrace of the man she adored. As Bucky began to stroke her back with his long metallic fingers, Brogans thoughts all but stopped as if her heart took over from her head now. Reaching up she took his hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. Bucky couldn't help but smile and leant forward to kiss the top of her head. By just squeezing her hand back, he gave her more deep reassurances that he was indeed real and was home...She was back with him now and it felt so great to be in his arms once again. Just to feel the warmth of his cheek on hers as they cuddled tightly, his soft hand brushing the hair from her face and hearing him laugh as she told him all of little Rebecca's exploits in the five years he had been away. His "passing" had left her shattered, isolated and alone. Could she finally let go and accept that he was back? There was always gonna be that little niggling voice of self doubt in her mind that he'd leave her again and she'd be alone once more. She just couldn't lose him again... She just couldn't...

Every day since he had gone, she'd dreamed so often of being in his arms once again. She missed him so much and it was only when he was gone did it hit her truly how much Bucky had changed her life and how much of her soulmate he truly was. Not having him around for five long years had been heart-breaking enough but having him back had opened up so many deep feelings she had kind of buried deep since she lost him. Not even Daniel's attempts at luring her away could change her feeling's for Bucky. Bucky Barnes owned her heart and would do so until the day she left this world

For Bucky, home just wasn't just about being back from being dusted it was more about bring finally back in the arms of woman he loved. Caressing her hair, he never wanted the moment to end and he could stay here all day if he could. Just having her this close, nestled between his thighs already gave him him all the assurances he needed that everything was going to be alright between them both now. He was determined never to let her go from now on. Smiling, he couldn't help himself and slowly Bucky slipped his hand under the back of her blouse that he had somehow managed to pull from the back of her jeans. At long last finally getting to feel her soft delicate ivory skin as he brushed over her spine with the tips of his fingers. Brogan let out a soft moan, closing her eyes as her body went into sensory overload at his touch. Bucky soon could hear her breathing become deep and shallow, hearing her let out another moan as tiny goose bumps shot up instantly over her body. With his confidence growing and reassured he wasn't crossing the line on his first day back with her, Bucky let his hand push the blouse up further. Slowly he slipped his hand under the back of her bra, continued to stroke her sides and soon pulled down at the cup. Giving him just enough access to run his long fingers over her mound and gently stroke the lower part her breast. God he missed this. He missed being this close to her and touching her so intimately like this. He loved hearing her reactions to his touches now but still he didn't want to push her too far and slowly went back to caressing her hair and back...

"I Don't want to kill the moment but can I ask you something Bucky?" whispered Brogan, she lift her head to look up at him "For the last few years I've tried not to think too much about it but I need to know. Where did you go when you...when you was taken? How did it happen? Did you really turn to dust?"

"Its OK, I can tell you If it's what you want" replied Bucky. Forcing out a smile "its not easy to fully explain but I'll tell you what I know and felt"

"I know all those fallen must have gone somewhere but nobody really knew where" Brogan couldn't help but weep as her mind cast back to that fateful day "I felt you leave that day Bucky. It felt like part of my soul had been ripped clean away from my core. I've never felt pain like that. Part of my heart and soul died on that day...I never thought I'd see you again"

"Im so sorry I put you through all that" guilt hit him hard once more. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever want to cause her pain like that "The biggest thing I can remember back then was how deathly silent everything soon became. I should have known then that something bad was going happen. Biggest sign of what was to come" Bucky let out a deep painful sigh as he tried to go back to that moment "All you could hear was the wind in the trees around me. The silence though just made my blood run cold. My instinct told me that something bad had happened. I called out to Steve but it was too late. I only managed one step towards him before I looked down at my arm and it was already turning to dust. I managed to meet Steve's gaze one final time and saw his eyes all wide from fear as he froze to the spot. I took one more step toward towards him but that was it. I fell to the ground and everything went black. There was a deep pain that took over my whole body. It wasn't physical pain but more in my soul. My best friend had seen me die for the second time and once again there was nothing he could do...I can tell you this though" He reached down and took her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and planting a soft kiss "You was my last thought Brogan. If this was it and I was going to die then I wanted you to be with me in some form. Whatever had happened to me, I didn't want to forget you. With you in my heart, I could face anything thrown at me. Even dying like this..."

"oh Bucky..." Brogan sobbed, turning to face him she cupped his cheek "Im not gonna lie it hasn't been easy. I just didn't know how I was going to cope without you. Life just wasn't worth living anymore if I'm honest with you. I was in a very dark place for a long time. Know what got me through? Our children Bucky...Steve and more importantly you... " she smiled "people told me that the dusted would never return but I knew you would. We always find each other in the end" still kneeling between his thighs, Brogan reached for the back of his head and kissed him hard. There lips merging as one as Bucky once again began to trace her spine with his fingers pulling her closer"So where did you go then? What was it like there?"

"I have no idea really" he sighed "I have no idea how long I was out for but when I finally woke up I was lying face down on the floor. My eyes began to slowly adjust and when they did all I could hear was intense screaming from all around me. At first I thought it was the voices in my head again of the people who died at my hands as the winter soldier but after a while it hit me that it wasn't..." he sadly looked at the floor "I could hear people sobbing, children crying out for parents and nothing but deep confusion and fear. I got to my feet and found myself surrounded by a group of people. Some I recognised from the final battle in Wakanda. Then I heard someone call me name...I turned and it was Sam Wilson. He was standing there like all the blood had been drained from his face...he was in shock"

"Sam? Sam was there?"

"He told me that some doctor guy had said we was in a place called the soul world. That was when I knew that I was one of those lost to the snap. I was one of the fallen like Sam, Shuri and T'challa...one of the dusted"

"oh me god they died too? Can't imagine how the queen must have felt finding that out" Brogan sat stunned and shocked beyond words "least they had each other...how did you cope?"

"Well believe it or not I actually grew close to Sam. Obviously with the fact I tried to kill him multiple times when I was the Winter Soldier things will never be perfect between us" Bucky laughed "But he helped me through and we kinda of bonded if that makes sense. He's a good man..hope he's doing ok too now that he's back" the man went back to stroking her hair as Brogan hung on his every word "it was that doctor guy that told him it would be five years till we would all come home. I just broke down and sobbed when Sam told me. Hearing that just killed me Brogan. That was five years without you in my arms and five years of my children's lives I'd be missing too. The very thought broke my soul but Sam was there for me. He kept telling me it was all about being patient until I'd be back with you all once more..."

"I thought you was dead at first...I thought I'd never see you again Bucky"

"Well I kind of was dead. The soul world was like being in limbo. I wasn't in heaven but I wasn't in reality either" Bucky continued "all I could do was wait it out. Nothing will change the guilt within me at leaving you all still. Its been eating at me for five years now but hopefully things will change now I'm home...Sam helped me find that balance"

"James Buchanan Barnes you have nothing to feel guilty about" She smiled cupping his still heavily bearded cheek with her tiny fingers "You did the right thing in joining the fight and I'm so proud of you. You didn't know what was going to happen Bucky. All that matters is that you're home. You're back with your family now just as you said you would" getting to her feet, Brogan sat on his lap and kissed him once more. This time even more passionate and intense. When it was over, she reached for a loose lock of his hair and tucked it behind his ear "I never forgot you Bucky Barnes and I never will...I love you...now let's go home"


	10. Chapter 11

_**Part 10**_

Walking back into this new family home was indeed a very strange experience for Bucky Barnes. Yes everything had moved on in his absence but as looked to his heart this felt like his home now. The children in particular were beyond excited to embrace him and for a brief moment , it almost made Bucky feel like he hadn't never missed a single moment in their lives since he became one of the lost five years ago. After being dragged around by Rebecca for a quick yet enthusiastic tour of the house, Brogan decided that everyone had had enough for one day and that it was time for bed. After taking himself off to his room, James headed to bed while Brogan and Bucky headed next door to get little Rebecca settled for the night.

Bucky leant on the door frame of the little girls room, watching in awe as Brogan tucked the youngster into bed. The little girls pale blue eyes now identical to her father's locked on him as her mother handed her "belle" her favourite Teddy, kissed her on the cheek as the youngster snuggled into the pillow. Watching on, Bucky's heart continued to fill with deep love and overwhelming pride for his little girl. Pride at how she had coped since he was taken and even more proud at how she had fully embraced the super serum being part of her. Yes he had inherited it from him but for him right now she was still his beautiful little Rebecca. Bucky's heart filled with so much love for the youngster. This love thankfully drowning out the still extreme guilt and anguish of the fact he'd passed it onto her

"someone wants to say goodnight to you" smiled Brogan warmly reaching up to him "lets go Papa"

Within Seconds of crouching next to her, Rebecca sat up and held her arms tightly around his neck pulling him even closer into a deep crushing hug. In that moment the feeling of being so close to his little girl made Bucky feel more alive than he'd ever been in so long. Releasing the hug Becca began to stroke her face being as gentle as she could with very tips of the fingers, caressing his full beard. Bucky couldn't help but smile at the simple gesture. That one hug making him firmly believe that life Right now seemed a little less bleak than it had been...

"Im so happy you're back Papa" she beamed, literally hurling her arms round his neck once more "James and I have made a wish on a Star every night since you was taken...we wished for you to finally come home and I just can't believe it's come true"

"Someone was definitely listening to you honey... Just shows that you should never give up hope" Bucky planted a gentle kiss on her head as he pulled her blanket over her shoulders to tuck her in "its good to be home darling but I'm just sorry it took so long"

"I always knew you'd come home" she yawned, her eyes feeling heavy as sleep slowly began to take over "You'll be here when I wake up though won't you? Please Papa...you won't go away again will you?"

"darling, I give you my word I'll be here. I promise" A proud smile once again filled his face as he stroked her hair "Sleep tight Becca Barnes..."

"Night papa... Love you "

Before exiting the room. Bucky took one last look at the now sleeping Rebecca before slowly closing the door behind him. As he turned round he couldn't help but gasp seeing Brogan almost waiting for him. She had slipped into her nightwear and for Bucky was standing there almost like some kind of Angel before his very eyes. The small silky White camisole clung to every curve of her body as Bucky took a breath, struggling to hold it together. Slowly he edged closer to her, taking her head in both his hands. Gently brushing her soft cheeks with his thumb. Brogan closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. In that split second before his touch, her brain and body felt electric. She felt intoxicated. Just his scent alone was sending her into a heady trance, one that wouldn't end until their bodies were still once more. Fused together, so close as Two soulmates should be

"Come to bed Bucky..." his eyes were piercing the very depths of her soul as she pressed her forehead against his. She felt him soon slip his arms around her waist and with one pull their skin touched "I've missed you so much...please...let's go to bed.."

Brogan soon felt Bucky's hand move to her hair as reached up to release the clip holding her hair into a ponytail. Her long curls cascading over shoulders. Saying nothing, he kissed hard and literally took her breath away. Their bodies for together so perfectly it was like they had been made for moments like this, just to mould into one another like nothing around them mattered. Their eyes locked for a moment. With Bucky soon leaning in for another kiss, this time his metallic hand pulled at the thin strap of her nightie allowing him to finally at long last gently caress her soft ivory skin...

"I've missed you too... As much as I want to take you in my arms and make love to you Brogan...I just can't tonight..." once again he held her head tight in his hands and could already see her emerald eyes glistening with tears "it just doesn't feel right... I'm sorry"

"What? Don't you want me anymore? " She sobbed tearfully looking down at the floor "I've waited five years for this Bucky... "

"No, its not like that. Of course I want you...I want you more than anything trust me" He placed his metallic hand under her chin forcing her to look up at him "when we make love, I just want the moment to be right. Tonight isn't it. Its nothing to do with you. Five years is a long time Brogan and when we're together I just want it to be perfect...I just don't want to rush things...please don't be upset...it will happen but just not tonight... I think its best I sleep on the couch"

"of course I'm upset but... " she forced out a smile and tucked the long wavy locks of his hair behind his ears. Slowly she ran her hands over the front of his shirt, soon stopping at the centre of his chest "I understand... But just answer me one thing? You say you want me still but do you still love me? Five long years have passed but have your feelings for me changed? Please I need to know"

,"listen to me...nothing has changed in what I feel about you" He felt her pain and let out a deep sigh "I adore everything about you... You Brogan Barnes are my soulmate, you complete me. You're still my world and my life. You were the only thing I ever thought about while I was gone... Everyday I dreamed of coming back home to you" once again he softly brushed away her tears "I want our first night together to be perfect that's all...please... Just be patient"

"okay...I will" she reached for his hand and Bucky squeezed it reassuringly. Just as like he said, Bucky was her everything. She'd got him back at long last but was determined not to lose him again "i understand... Goodnight Bucky...I love you"

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she greeted him with a warm loving smile. Saying nothing she planted a kiss on his cheek. As she soon turned to head to her room, Bucky stood their for several seconds just clutching his face.. He looked up and caught one last smile from her before she closed the door behind her, leaving Bucky alone once more...

"Goodnight Brogan... I love you too"

Climbing in the bed, Brogan reached out to the pillow next to her and couldn't help but run her hand over the empty space that should have been where Bucky lay. Five years she'd waited for him to share her bed once again and yet here she was lying alone and Bucky was sleeping on the couch just down the hall. Everyday since his "passing" she dreamed constantly of being in his arms once more. Yet having him so close and this not happening was killing her. As frustration took over she decided to try and get some sleep. At the end of the day, Bucky was home and that was all that mattered...

As she closed her eyes, the light began to fade away and the room soon filled with darkness. Bringing with it silence that would put her mind at rest...well hopefully...

_**A sudden nudge to Brogan's ribs oddly make her jerk awake from her slumber. Opening her eyes she could see that someone was standing at the door to her bedroom. Slipping our of the covers she slowly edged closer to the mysterious shadowy figure. When the figure emerged from the shadows she was surprised to see that it was in fact Bucky. Relieved that he was now here, she flung herself at him, covering his face in soft kisses. Oddly Bucky just stood there completely emotionless, not even responding to her touches...**_

_**"Bucky? You OK!? What's wrong?"**_

_**"Nothings wrong with me... In fact I have to tell you something " still emotionless he pushed her away and took a step back "I don't love you anymore...in fact I never did...you disgust me"**_

_**"What!? No...you don't mean that" clutching her chest, it was almost like a thousand daggers were piercing her soul. Her heart shattering at the hate and harshness in his words "This isn't you. .you don't mean that.. Please I'm begging you. Tell me you don't mean that...after everything we've been through. Please Bucky"**_

_**"I mean every word... " Bucky glared, his eyes full of anger and hate "Get away from me. Your pathetic... Nobody could ever love you"**_

_**"But I love you... I love you" She fell to her knees, begging and pleading with him to take it back. Her sobs drowning out the pain in her heart "but I've waited for you... I've waited for so long...you don't meant this ..we're meant to be Bucky"**_

_**"Are you deaf? What part of I don't love you anymore do you not understand?" Rolling his eyes in disgust Bucky turned to head to the door. Not even caring at the broken woman sobbing on the floor, her whole world ending "Get away from me .."**_

_**"Bucky please don't go. Don't leave me...PLEASE...BUCKY!? BUCKY... COME BACK TO ME!"**_

Waking up with a start, Brogan was relieved to see that it was all just a dream. With her eyes still closed, she sat up and clutched her chest as she struggled to control her breathing. She was even more relieved when she finally opened het eyes to see the real Bucky at the side of the bed, although with a somewhat look of deep worry on his face as he clung onto her hand

"thank god you woke up...I heard you shouting and screaming. Every time I tried to talk to you just kept sobbing" the anxious man soon breathe a huge sigh of relief. Glad she was OK but still a little shaken "What the hell happened?" before he could say anything more, she hurled herself at him and buried her head in his shoulder. Once again collapsing in a mountain of sobs "shh...it's OK...everything's going to be fine...it was just a dream...that's OK...everything's going to be OK now"

"but it all felt so real " Brogan sobbed as Bucky could feel his bare shoulder damp with her tears "you was there...standing right by the door"

"me!?"

"Yes... It was you" she reached for his brown and grey scarf that she still took to bed with her and had been her source of comfort in the five years since he had been gone "you said you didn't love me any more and called me pathetic when I was crying. Please Bucky, tell me it wasn't a vision or a sign of things to come...I'm begging you"

While they were on the run all those years ago now, it was always Brogan that was the calming one. Whenever his anxiety peaked she was always there with her soothing words and tender of touches. Yet here, right at this moment the roles were reversed and it was him being the reassuring voice she needed

"shh. Its Ok..OK want to know why I know it was just a silly dream?" he took one of his hands in hers while the other gently brushed her hair from her face. Pausing for a moment he kissed her softly on the forehead "because I'm right here...and I love you. I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change what I feel for you. I may have been gone for five years and missed out on so much but the one thing I do know is that my love and feelings for you are stronger than ever..."

"oh Bucky...these last five years have been so hard without you in my life" she pulled him close once again as being as gentle as he could, he gently began to caress her hair and after a few minutes could feel her slowly start to relax ",I thought I'd never see you again... I thought I'd lost you forever... I've missed you so much"

"it OK, I'm home now...we always find each other right? Now get some rest" he guided her head to the pillow and kissed her cheek "ill be right here OK? Trust me...I'm not going anywhere...not anymore"

"ok but..." She paused watching him kneel beside her at the side of the bed "not there...next to me please.. Please Bucky, I just need to feel you close that's all...just hold me...nothing else...just hold me please'

Saying nothing, Bucky quickly got go his feet and nodded as he climbed into the covers next to her. Brogan rest his head on his abdomen and wrapped her arm tight around his waist. Almost like she didn't want to let go. Smiling, he lowered his head and kissed Her cheek, brushing her arm with the very tips of his fingers. Within seconds he felt Brogan instantly relax and could see she'd closed her eyes...

"im never leaving you again" his hands now moving from her arm to her back, tracing her spine "I Promise..."


	11. Chapter 12

_**Part 11**_

The early morning sun was already well risen now and the grass around the house shone like it had its own gentle glow from within. Dawn had come with a musical silence, the soul hearing a melody that the ears could not. A new day had come, new possibilities for the family had arrived. Bucky Barnes was home and a fresh page in their story was ready to be written. A new start for them all. Together at last . It was just after 6am now and the glowing beaming rays of the morning sun literally kissed little Rebecca Barnes awake. Beams of warm sunlight peeped through the draw blinds of her room, casting thin golden stripes across her sleeping angelic face. After several minutes the little girl opened her eyes, let out a yawn and smiled

"Good morning Belle. Today is going to be a good day I know it" sitting up quickly the little girl stretched her arms up high and kissed her favourite teddy on the head "I have an idea...let's go and check on mama and Papa before we go practice... Shhh . we have to be very quiet remember.. Let's go"

There is something so intoxicating about an excited child. They bounce a squeal happily as they run with so much energy inside them. As the grin gets wider, everyone around them just can't help but smile. With her father now home, this was Rebecca right now. Literally bursting with liquid sunshine at the joy of finally having her Papa back once and for all. Routine was very important to Rebecca still now and although Bucky was back, she was determined to carry on with her early morning training routine. Since moving into the house, she usually woke up at just before 6am and would head to the huge barn next to the house to practice. Usually she would focus on several hours of gymnastics before attempting the climbing wall that her big brother had helped her create not long after the family moved in. With the rest of the house normally not waking up till at least 9am, this gave her the time and space to focus on her powers and train the "gifts" that she always said that her father had given her. On the day he taken, Rebecca vowed to use his gifts to the very best of her ability and promised to make him proud of her, wherever he was.

Creeping down the hall, the little girl soon now found herself standing in front of the door to her mothers room. The door wasnt fully closed and was propped open a jar. She had remembered spotting her father making a bed on the sofa before she went to bed last night but as she stood looking at the door, something inside her was telling her to go in. Still feeling drawn to the room, she slowly pushed open the door as the bright sunlight from the open window opposite soon filled the room. Rebecca's serum induced instincts began to kick in as she tucked her Teddy under her arm and slowly crept inside. There curled up on the huge oak pine bed lay Brogan and Bucky still fast asleep. Bucky was lying on his back, his long wavy hair fanned out on the pillow as Brogan lay next to him. Wearing just a pair of black boxers, he lay on top of the duvet as Brogan had her head rest peacefully on his toned torso. One arm was draped over his waist while the other was rest on his side. Bucky had his metal arm cupped over her shoulders as he held her close. Both sleeping soundly. Blissfully unaware at their little girl creeping to Bucky's side of the bed...

"Morning Papa..." being as gentle as she could, Rebecca leant forward and kissed his cheek. Slowly she began to caress his beard with the tips of her fingers "I just had to make sure that you was still here when you woke up. Sweet dreams with Mama now...I love you" Bucky stirred slightly and slowly turned his head on the pillow. Still remaining in a deep peacefully slumber next to his beloved Brogan. "see you later for breakfast... Here's to our happy ever after now you're home "

Giving her sleeping parents one last smile, the little girl slowly closed the door behind her. With the door closed shut fully, Bucky soon opened his eyes and smiled. He managed to lift his arm and touched the part of his face that Rebecca had kissed. At last...he was home

The barn had obviously seen better days and was on Brogans list of things to repair but sadly she never really got round to it. Many years of sleet, rain and baking hot summers had taking its toll. The structure that once kept the weather off the summer hay and the sheltering of "coco" the family goat was now more draughty than a railway platform. Tiles were missing , rotten and sticking up in awkward positions. Inside the barn was a ladder to the hayloft but it didn't exactly look like the safest thing to climb. Yes it needed a hell of a lot of work but Rebecca didn't care. This barn and everything in it was her safe Haven. This was her place to escape to. Yes she was different from other children now but here was a place where she could fully embrace the abilities that had been bestowed upon her thanks to the super soldier serum. Here she could be the very best version of herself. This barn was her sanctuary...

Taking a deep breath, Rebecca took a leap and now stood upright on her improvised balance beam. This was basically a plank of wood that was taped over two huge water barrels that she had found in the rear of the barn but it done its job. Closing her eyes, she geared herself up to focus. Slowly she opened them, her eyes now wide at the beam in front of her. Taking one last deep breath she soon completed 5 cartwheels across in quick succession. At the end, she placed her two hands on the wood and soon travelled back across this time on a handstand like manoeuvre. Getting back to her feet at the end, she managed one last somersault off the beam and landed it safely on her feet onto the ground below. On landing she was surprised to hear someone applauding her...there wearing just his jeans and a white vest top stood Bucky

"Wow. There's no mistaking you're the daughter of The Winter soldier" smiled Bucky proudly, still clapping her efforts "That was incredible.. I'm stunned"

"Hey I'm the daughter of James Buchanan Barnes. Not the winter soldier...silly Papa" teased Rebecca, racing to join him. The pair hugged as Bucky kissed the top of her head "The Winter Soldier was a bad guy so Mama told me..not you though. Not my papa"

"Well I'm glad you at least see it that way" he smiled, taking her hand in his as they headed deeper into the barn "You have amazing skills honey that's for sure. I'm just so sorry its all been forced on you...I mean if I didn't have it in me, you'd never of inherited the serum... Hope you don't hate for what you've become"

"Listen to me Papa.." Bucky dropped to his knees in front of her and looked sadly at the floor. Deep shame and guilt hitting him hard at the life he'd giving her. Reaching for his chin, she tilted his head up to meet her gaze. Greeting him with a warm loving smile that Bucky knew was identical to that of her mother's "look at me... You are my Papa and I adore you. Yes Mama told me that the soldier was a bad man but that wasn't you or the man you are now. I love you regardless. Never feel guilty for the gifts you have given me..i don't.."

"but I've ruined your life..." The distraught man bit his lower lip, struggling to hold it together and hold back the tears "I've missed so much of life Rebecca...you have every right to hate me...I mean I missed your first words.. Your first steps.. Not that much of a father am I? You must be so disappointed"

"Stop it Papa" she placed her hands on shoulders, almost as if she was planning to shake some sense into him. Bucky looked up and saw eyes identical to his own staring back at him. Eyes full of love for him despite everything of his past. She truly was a miniature version of himself and yet just as wise as her mother "I could Never EVER hate you. Nothing you could ever do would make me see you as a disappointment. You gave your life to save us all Papa...that makes me prouder than ever of you... You're my hero"

"your mother called me that once... Told me that all she needed to know"

"and Mama was right...I don't care that the bad men gave you that magic medicine and that I have it now...or whatever that bad soldier did. All that matters is that you're my Papa and you're home..."

'but...but what about the serum...I mean the magic medicine?" he cried, feeling his heart shatter "you're different from other kids...and its all because of what they did to me"

"Papa I'd be different from other children even if it wasn't because of the magic medicine" the little girl smiled "wouldn't life be boring if we was all the same anyhow? Yes they used the medicine for bad but I'm using it for good. Did you see what I can do? I love being athletic like this... Do I seem unhappy that I have your gifts? Do I seem miserable? "

"no..." he sighed "in fact you see! Like any other normal every day child"

"then there you go then! The only time I've been miserable was when you...when you died " she looked at him sadly before forcing out a smile as a flashback to that very moment she felt him leave hit her hard "But that was then and this is now! I'm happier more than ever and its all thanks to you"

"oh honey..." He pulled her close once more and smiled as he ran a trembling hand through the long curls of her hair "love you princess...always"

"I'm prouder than ever to have the name Barnes and I love you too" she smiled, her eyes glistening In the sunlight of the barn "Now. Want to see what I've been practicing?!"

"Go for it...should I be worried? " laughed Bucky, stroking his chin "what am I saying? The daughter of Bucky Barnes fears nothing! But I get the feeling we shouldn't tell your mother about this"

Sitting on a bale of hay, Bucky watched on as Rebecca managed to tie a long length of rope over the highest beam in the centre of the barn. Giving her a reassuring nod, his heart was in his throat as the little girl managed to climb to the top of it in record speed. Sitting at the top of the beam she secured one end in place before wrapping the remainder of the rope around her waist. Giving him one last look, she leapt off the beam and somehow the rope unravelled around her causing her to spin around in every direction possible on the way back down. Just before hitting the ground, she let go of the rope completely and landed safely on her feet. Raising her hands proudly

"wow...that was.." Rebecca watched on, almost waiting for his approval "amazing! Please don't tell me you've shown your mother that?. She would have a field day" he laughed getting to his feet "you really are incredible"

"No. She hasn't seen me do that... Because... " she almost breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled her into a deep hug "I wanted to show you first. I wanted to make you proud...I come here every day to practice for you ..only you"

"Well, I'm honoured to witness your first performance then young lady and you make me prouder than ever now trust me" he smiled, softly brushing the curls from her face so he could seen the sheer beauty of her piercing blue eyes "But there's always room for improvement " he cheekily teased and gave her a playful wink "you're the daughter of a super soldier and not to mention the niece of another... That's an awful lot to live up too...how bout this old man show you some moves?"

For Bucky Barnes his daughter was like a snapshot out of time. Scooping her up in his arms, She clung onto his back as Bucky raced around the barn and leapt from beam to beam in the celling. He could see her chestnut curls blowing in the wind as he ran as fast as he could. The little girls eyes wide with sheer joy as her laughter filled his ears. To Bucky Barnes right now she was the world itself and at this moment couldn't imagine what it would be like without her in his life. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Vowing to never leave her side and be there every step of the way as she shot for the stars go reach her dreams..

With her still attached to his back, Bucky took one more leap from another high beam but this time landed into a huge pile of hay that cushioned the fall. The two soon collapsed backwards into a fit of laughter as they both tried to brush the hay from the long wavy locks of their hair. Yes, he may of not been in her life much but that deep love and attachment they had for one another was plain to see to anybody. For several minutes neither said a word, choosing to just lay there in each others arms enjoying the softness of the hay the enveloped them. The little girl resting her head in the crux of his arm as she gently began to trace the gold veins of the huge vibranium arm he wore. Yes they was covered in hay, there hair looked a mess but none of that mattered. The bigger picture here was that father and daughter were reunited once more. Rebecca Barnes held Bucky's soul in her heart and his heart would forever be hers. She was a sacred gift. On that day when he first met her, the most perfect feeling in the world Swept through him. He knew he would do anything in the world for her. The Bucky Barnes of the past never expected fatherhood to be part of his life but here she was. His beautiful Rebecca... His precious baby girl. From that very first meeting when she was just a toddler, she rocked him to the core. He would be her hero, he protector, the one to give her cuddles when she needed it and the one to keep her safe. He would be her Papa...always

"it is great that you're back Papa" smiled the little girl, still stroking his arm "Mama has been so sad without you here...we all have"

"I know honey. I'll never forgive myself for leaving like I did" he let out a deep guilt ridden sigh "I hope that you understand why I joined Uncle Steve and the others. I'm just sorry it took 5 long years for me to come back to you all"

"but the bigger picture is that you did come back Papa and it doesn't matter how long it took" they both sat up as Rebecca picked at the hay In his hair "that's all that matter.. But"

"but what?"

"what's next? Are you going away again? " she looked sadly at the floor and bit her lip. Her body trembled at the thought of him leaving once more "That will make me very sad if you did... I've felt Mamas pain everyday since you left"

"im sorry Rebecca...I guess the magic medicine made you feel things more just like I can" Bucky sighed in disbelief "its a blessing and a curse isn't it?"

"yes, I felt you leave that day. It was almost like part of my soul died too. Not just for me but for Mama and James too. It hurt inside so much and I knew right then it would be a long time until you came home" She reached for his for his face "so are you going to go away again?"

"Nothing will take away the guilt I feel honey but I want you to do something for me. Look into my eyes...with us being the same all you need to look within and you know what I'm thinking" He took her tiny hand in his and kissed it softly. He reached towards her and tucked one of her curls behind her ear "You already know...so tell me then.. Tell me what's next for Sgt James Buchanan Barnes.."

Since Bucky's "Passing" and with the enhanced development of the serum in her veins growing every day, Rebecca's eye colour had indeed changed from emerald green to now icy blue to that of her fathers. Her eyes were now like stars that drew you in instantly and left you ready to explore the swirling emotions held within them. As she gazed at Bucky, the black of her pupils was surrounded by a ring of jagged silver fire swallowed by a sapphire blue. At first Bucky's eyes just shone but as Rebecca looked deeper it was like she had found that direct path into his thoughts and deep into his soul. She could see his sadness and heartbreak at being apart from his family, the guilt of his past crimes and the scars of the mental anguish that never fully healed. Bucky smiled reassuring at her, urging her on not to break her gaze from his. Soon the mood changed and she felt his happiness at being back, the joy of having a loving family at long last and the unprecedented excitement of his hopes for the future. At long last Bucky Barnes was determined to enjoy every moment of this second chance at life he'd been given. He was going nowhere now...

"oh Papa..." holding it together no more the little girl threw her arms round his neck, collapsing in a mountain of sobs on his shoulder and clung tight "Im sorry but I'm never letting you go again...I love you"

"im going nowhere " he smiled, brushing away her tears. Leaning forward he kissed her cheek "im so proud of you and the amazing perfect little girl you've become... I'm with you till the end of the line princess"

"ohh..." Rebecca's eyes drew wide as she beamed, clasping her hand over her mouth "Uncle Steve told me that you used to say that to him when you was growing up..."

"Yes. Yes I did and it was true...Uncle Steve and me faced any challenge together back then...I said it to him and now I'm saying it to you" smiled Bucky, he took her hand in his and together headed for the exit of the barn "it goes not only for you but for James and your mother too. I'm going nowhere now. Family comes first...I promise you Princess"

"Till the end of the line?" grinned Rebecca, giving him a cheeky wink as she looked up proudly at him "yes?"

"till the end of the end of the line Rebecca Alice Barnes...always"


	12. Chapter 13

_**Part 12**_

Several days went by and a slow sense of normality soon began to return to the Barnes family home. Bucky had continued to share the bed with Brogan and right now both couldn't be more happier. Yes they hadn't been fully intimate yet but that didn't really matter to them. Both felt a love so real, so true and so perfect that just laying in one another's arms was more than enough. When they clasped each other close in a warm strong luxurious hug, it was like all the obstacles they faced all but melted away. Together at last, their breaths in unison as she pressed her head against his chest and clung onto his waist never wanting to let him go ever again.

With true love, you feel like the other is main reason your life feels so perfect and special. For Bucky Barnes this was a billion percent true. Even as he looked down at Brogan curled up in his arms, he still couldn't fathom how someone as perfect and beautiful as her would even want someone as damaged as broken as him. Every time he caught her smile or looked into those beautiful emerald eyes, the world around him just stopped and he lost himself. Loving someone as special as her was the best feeling in the world. With his past it was a feeling he never dreamed he'd get the chance to experience yet here he was. All it took was one smile, one touch from her and he felt his anxieties vanish and he got the deep love and assurance he needed. He could take on the world knowing that with her love in his heart and her body by his side. He knew everything would be OK in his life from now on. When her mesmerising eyes locked on his from the moment he stepped back into the family home, he found himself falling in love with her all over again. She would always be his soulmate, his everything and his world. Everyone who had returned from the snap deserved a second chance... Even Bucky Barnes

Now awake and looking down at her, Bucky kissed the top of her head and gently began to stroke up her arm. At last he'd found peace with the woman he adored

"I am awake you know..." she whispered softly greeting him with a warm loving smile "how you sleep then Bucky?"

"Better...must have had at least 4 hours in one go" he smiled, going back to stroking her arm "Im back but I guess so its my insomnia... "

"like everything it will just take time...you'll get there" Brogan scooted back up the bed and lay her head on the pillow next to him. She reached up for a loose lock of his hair before tracing her finger over his torso "all about taking those little steps Bucky... We will get there and get there together I know it"

"well things are going great so far" before she could respond, Bucky grabbed her by the waist, pulling her on top of him. He gently began to caress her spine while his metallic hand cupped at her bottom before slowly moving down her back leg. Within seconds Brogan let out a soft moan as goosebumps shot up all over her body as her body went into a sensory overload at the sheer tenderness of his touch "Im going nowhere..."

"good cause I'm not letting you go either Bucky Barnes" it was great to be loved at long last for brogan. To feel his soft hand caress her ivory skin, feel his metallic hand brush through her hair as he moved the curls from her face "not many people get given a second chance... Our story is just beginning Bucky Barnes.. Trust me"

Brogan moved her curls away from her neck and smiled. She knew what she wanted him to do. She'd longed for his touch for five years now. Here he was now lying below her tiny frame, ready to fulfil all her desires for him that she had tried to bury deep within ever since his passing. Her insides craved his touch, craving it even more so now he was home. Slowly Bucky pulled her head down and before long his moist plump lips imprinted on her neck. Within seconds, Brogan lost all rational thoughts, just consumed at him and her finally showing this new ever growing love for each other. Just that first touch of his lips just took her breath away

"oh Bucky... " Bucky's soft kisses soon moved from her neck and down to her collar. Pressing lingering kisses pretty much against any where he could. Nibbling on her collar bone as his metallic hand dropped back to kneading her bottom "I've Missed this... I've missed you "

Soon his lips brushed hers. Not innocently like a tease but Kiss full of fiery hot heat. Almost like he couldn't get enough of her. They rolled over the bed, changing places with Brogans head pressed on the pillows as Bucky lay over her. More kisses follows as they gave into desire and neither could think straight. Softly Bucky whispered her name, prolonging each letter as almost he was savouring it. She smiled up at him through loving eyes. Her heart fluttering at his voice as she reached up for his face. Never before had she had her name on someone's words leaving her feeling so wonderful...

As he kissed her again, the world around them both fell away. This time his kiss was soft and slow. His hand rest below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space between them and she could feel the beating of his heart pressed against her chest. Their lips fitted perfectly as if they was meant for each other. Bucky grabbed the back of Brogans neck, growling in the kiss as she continued to whimper in pleasure. He began to tug at her nightie and instantly Brogan felt his desire causing through his veins. Sitting up slightly, she took the hint and slipped it over her head. Wrapping her arms round his neck, she tilted her Head and kissed once more. They rolled over on the bed once more and this time Bucky took her breast in his hand and softly began to massage her mound. Brogan let out a soft moan as he stroked her erect nipple with his thumb. Her back soon arched as he swapped his thumb for his mouth. Gently biting down on her nipple and sucking lightly. She was just about to at long last to give herself into the pleasure he was giving her when he mobile phone bought her crushing back to reality. Letting out a deep frustrated sigh, she rolled back to her side of the bed reached for and on closer inspection saw that it was Steve

"Hey...No this isn't a bad time Steve..." Her eyes locked over at Bucky as he rolled his eyes in frustration "that's fine... Leave it with me...Steve it's fine honestly...look I'll see you later"

"so what did he want then? We can be so important that its stopping you from making love and spending a day in bed with your husband?" He smirked "Wait till I see him next... "

"its to do with the support group... " sitting up, she slipped her legs over the side of the bed and reached for her discarded nightie "Steve set it up to help those struggling without the people lost to the snap. I thought it was over now everyone had come back but I guess people are struggling... Steve wants me to lead a session tonight"

"you ran a support group? Why am I not surprised...always wanting to help others"

"well its Steve's group mainly. I just took of over when he was on the time heist. It gave me something to focus on since I had lost you" her heart sank as she suddenly remembered the loneliness and pain bought upon her by their forced separation "It gave me a purpose Bucky. I was in a dark place then and I didn't have you in my life. I just didn't know if could survive. The kids, Steve and that group gave me hope...I found a role in this new world and I can't turn it off"

"im sure every single one of those people who attended that group appreciated everything you did" he smiled "ever since I met you, I knew you was special and I wanted to spend my life with. You gave me hope and light in the darkness that Is my past. Everything about you is perfect" he reached for arm and gently brushed his finger over her soft skin "im so lucky to have someone so perfect in my life. You Brogan Barnes will always be the light in my darkness of my past. Without you I'm nothing! I can relate to every single person you have helped in that group. You've given each and every one of them hope and faith. Just like you did for me and right now I couldn't be note prouder...go save the world Mrs Barnes" he laughed "i love you..."

"Thank you...I won't be long I promise..."

When Brogan finally left home to head to the group, it had started to rain. Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as she drove onwards along the busy freeway. The skies were overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that she could barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. It may of been raining but with Bucky home at long last, Brogan could finally release the pain of the past five years and let it float away into obscurity. Right now happiness flowed through her, warming her skin like the rays of an early summer sun. Everything was going to be alright now, she had her beloved Bucky back and here was to a perfect future with their family. They were a team. After surviving this nothing could separate them now in her mind. She would never fear the darkness again because she would never be alone. Yes he had a past but she saw beyond that and would be there for him for the rest of eternity...

Pulling the car to the front of the hall, her eyes drew wide as the line of about 7 people in line. People holding one another, some crying and pulling their loved ones close

"Brogan?" Brogan turned and heard an all too familiar voice from behind her. It was a drained and pale Daniel. He looked like he hadn't slept eaten in a week. After he tried it on with her, Steve told him he was not longer one his aids at the group. Taking a step back she was slightly surprised to see him "I know I'm the last person you want to see and I know I shouldn't be here but Brogan I just can't cope.. "

"Daniel, you shouldn't be here..I'm with Bucky remember" she tried go brush him off by acknowledging the others in the line but he grabbed her arm *you shouldn't be here... "

"You're not listening to me..I don't want to work... I need your help" His eyes drew wide as his eyes grew watery with tears "My fiancée Is back. I can't cope Brogan. I just can't cope seeing her again. I have to talk to someone and you're the only person who understands...please Brogan. Everyone deserves a second chance right? Please?"

"OK Daniel..." she forced out a smile, leading him and the other people in the group inside "yes you're right...let's go.."

Brogan let out a sigh...this was turning out to be a strange day that was for sure...


	13. Chapter 14

_**Part 13**_

As he lay staring at the ceiling, Bucky couldn't help but smile as he heard the gentle tapping of the raindrops against the bedroom window. Turning his head, he looked on at the water slowly trickling down the glass as it instantly enveloped him with a sense of calm and peace within. Finally with his family around him, Bucky Barnes could at last be himself and now have a new purpose in his life. He'd spent so many years trying to find himself, discover who he truly was and see where he fit in the world. Yet at this moment in time and at long last, all that he needed from life was under one roof. After so many years of heartbreak, pain and hurt he could honestly say since his return he was truly happy. Just being around them all lit up his soul, giving him a deep serenity he never knew was possible. Just one smile from his beautiful Rebecca, hearing his son laugh or hearing Brogan call him by his full name created a warmth deep in his soul. A warmth filled with love and joy. He was home and was ready to welcome this warmth with open arms after all the pain he'd endured of his past. He was determined to embrace them all in his heart and was ready to take on where this new journey with his family would take him...

Quickly slipping on a shirt, Bucky soon heard the front door slam hard and the room shake. Confused, he knew Rebecca was already in the barn so quickly he raced to the window to see who it was making such a racket. Pulling back the lace curtain, a warm proud smile filled his lips at the small figure in a black Mac rushing over to the pen that homed the family goat "coco". The goat was obviously distressed and after several attempts the figure managed to scoop the goat in his arms and quickly raced for the sanctuary of the barn opposite. After several minutes bucky watched on as the figure soon left the barn and headed back home through the front door, once again slamming the door behind them. Heading down stairs he smiled on as James took off the damp coat, sat on a nearby chair and began to remove his boots.

"looks pretty bad out there Son" whispered Buck softly, watching on as the boy draped his coat over the chair "not too damp are you!?"

James had been in Bucky's life since he was 4 years old now. With the boy now on the verge of turning 12, the youngster was growing up at a speedily rate. As the boy shook his damp locks from the rain, James couldn't look more different from the tiny 4 year old that Bucky discovered terrified under a table in the Captain America wing at the Smithsonian all those years ago. Yes James was growing up but the love and bond he shared with Bucky would never change. Bucky was still the only true father figure he'd known in his life. In James's eyes now, Bucky Barnes was his Papa and nothing would change that in then youngsters eyes...

James had been through so much. Yet for Bucky, it was truly a beautiful thing to watch his well loved son grow into one of integrity and strength. To see him spread his wings, do the right thing by those in his life and strive to make the world a better place. Exactly all that he had done since Bucky's passing in the snap. Seeing the boy stand in front of him right now it was like the forced separation meant nothing... For Bucky, James truly was a blessing to not just the family but to him also

"oh hey Papa. You're awake" forgetting how damp from the rain he was, James threw himself at his papa and pulled him close into a tight crushing hug. Bucky didn't care how wet he was either from the boys hug and gently kissed the top of his head "Yes Coco gets scared easily when it rains so I always pop her in the barn. Rebecca said she will keep an eye on her inside as she practices. Rebecca said it should stop in about 15 minutes anyhow"

"you have taken such good care of Coco since I've been gone Son" slowly he reached toward and tucked a lock of the Boys hair behind his ear "Im really proud of you...proud beyond words"

"well you made me man of the house right?. And that was some pretty big shoes to fill...I missed you Papa.. We all did" forcing out a smile, James reached for Bucky's arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze "we are a family again at last"

"I know...but" Bucky let out a deep painful sigh as the two headed to the kitchen. James immediately poured himself out some cereal while Bucky began to make himself a coffee "im just so sorry I left you guys in the first place. If only I knew how long it would be before I could come home. But I'm here now and I give you my word that I'll never leave you guys again. I give you my word son that I will be with you always... And forever.. I love you"

"Oh Papa...I love you too" the boys lip began to tremble as his eyes welled with glistening tears of joy "you are the only father figure I've truly known. I'll always be grateful to Mama for taking me to the museum for my birthday that day. I will look up to you forever..." quickly the boy raced over to Bucky and clung his arms tight round his waist. After several seconds in the tender embrace, James looked up at his father and smiled "you are the reason why I've grown out my hair like this...yes the bad men made you do some bad things in the past but I couldn't ask for a better Papa in my life than you..."

"James...I"

"No Papa, let me finish...you are my hero. My hero till the end of the line " he winked cheekily "i don't care about what the bad men made you do all those years ago...yes the medicine has made Rebecca different but she's happy. Just like we all are...you Papa are the link to us all...we are a family now and not even the bad men or the magic medicine in you and Rebecca will change that..."

"you better believe it..." Smiled Bucky sipping his coffee and kissing the boy on the forehead "So...you grew your hair out to be like me then? "

"Yes I did. Mama was really sad when we lost you. The only time I ever saw her smile was when she was around you. It broke me seeing her so sad like that...I was scared and worried bout her" Feeling guilty Bucky looked sadly down at his feet and sighed "So I thought that if I grew my hair like you she might be Happy again. It would be like you was still with us all. Obviously I can't grow a beard like yours but hey I had your hair at least" laughed James running his hand through his long locks. He'd inherited his mothers curls and his hair was now just under his shoulders. He truly did look like a mini version of his stepfather "I am thinking of getting it cut though now you're back"

"why? It suits you" teased Bucky "I can tell you this though from experience the upkeep isn't easy " he laughed running his metallic hand through his locks "before I was reunited with you guys in Wakanda and before this arm I used to let the kids in the village put it up for me...I've never told anyone this but they put flowers in it once. I couldn't help but laugh when I caught sight of myself in the mirror ...the feared Winter Soldier letting little kids play with his hair"

"well you wasn't the Winter Soldier then... You was James Buchanan Barnes. My namesake and more importantly my Papa" James cried defiantly and proud "I think I might still get it cut though...I mean new start...new beginning and that"

"new start?"

"yes. Well cutting it off symbolises a new start.. New path and new journey for this family. Starting a new story and a new life" Bucky sat stunned at the maturity in the youngsters words. "seeing that hair fall away is like saying goodbye to the past once and for all. All the bad you've gone through falling away. You feel good, happy and ready for the future. That's what I want. My family is complete again... And cutting my hair shows a new chapter is beginning for us all"

"Wow...James you have given me a lot to think about" Said Bucky, the cogs in his head turning as an idea entered his head. James was totally right. Maybe he should do the same. He wanted a symbol of him finally getting his happy ending and maybe just as James said, cutting his hair was that symbol "I've said it before and I'll say it again... You James Markson-Barnes truly are an old soul. You're right and yes it is a perfect symbol of a new beginning... I'll make a deal with you... I'll cut my hair as well...what you think?" James's jaw literally fell open at Bucky's proclamation "not right now but I'll cut my hair too. When I finally feel I'm getting my happy ending I'll cut it...I still need to try and find myself but cutting my hair will be a start and I can be the man I was once again... So do we have a deal?" Bucky's lips curled into a small smirk as he held out his hand to the boy "well?"

"Wow. You're really going to cut your hair? I've only ever seen you with long hair. Be so strange seeing it short on you" Gasped James. Staring at Bucky's hair "Mama and uncle Steve showed me pictures of you with short hair from the war.. You will look so different..."

"I think it needs to happen though son at some point. I need to finally say goodbye to my past once and for all. I need to close the door on all I did when I was The winter soldier and at long last be me...be James Buchanan Barnes. I need to embrace everything I have now.. You. Your mother and Rebecca...my family..." smiled Bucky proudly "It will happen when the moment is right but I'll know when in here" he smiled and pointed to his heart ". I can finally be me again... Loving father and devoted husband... So..Do we have a deal? You cut your hair and I'll cut mine..."

"yes Papa...yes we do"

"good... That's settled it...well its stopped raining now.. Right on cue just as your sister predicted" he laughed, ruffling the boys hair "why you go check on Coco... I just gotta make a quick phone call and I'll give you a hand" Bucky smiled and watched as James ran excitedly out the door. Alone, he soon reached for the phone on a dresser and reached in his pocket, pulling out a small yellow post it. He punched in the numbers and pressed the receiver to his ear. After several seconds a voice could be heard on the other end "Hey its just me...yeah its all good here, Brogans out so its me and the kids...listen I need to ask you a favour... No no nothing like that I swear...can you just watch the kids for a couple of hours... Please I want to see Brogan...Please? They are good kids and won't give you any troubles I swear... What do you mean they have winter soldier DNA in them so im lying..they are great kids... Please two hours tops...thank you... I owe you one...Thanks Sam"


	14. Chapter 15

_**Part 14**_

_**"Hey Sam, Thanks again for this... Like I say they are both good kids"**_

_**"well let's just hope they take after their Mom rather than you dude" teased Sam, the banter between them both stronger than ever since the man had returned "Its cool man but I'm warning you if that kid of yours goes all Winter Soldier on my ass then you might have to come home sooner.. Bad enough dealing with you but i don't think I could deal with a kid version of you"**_

_**"Very funny...good job I know you're joking.. You know she's a good kid despite of what I've done to her" smiled Bucky "Seriously though... Thanks again...I appreciate you watching them both"**_

_**"listen man its no problem... Now get the hell out of here before this shit gets to mushy and I'll throw up"**_

Daniel sat with his head in in his hands, his face closed in a grimace with his skin pale and clammy. It was plain to see that this was a guy in deep raw emotional pain. A pain filled with no end and no limit. The weight of the world firmly on his shoulders, a struggling broken man full of hurt. Every now and then he would look up and catch Brogan's gaze beside him. He should be the happiest man in the world right now but he just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his fiancé had returned home after 5 long years. Since she came back, he tried time and time again to make a go of things with her and try to recapture what they had but right now he was struggling. His soul full of pain and heart a mix of confusion and tears. He felt guilty for thinking it but part of him wished she'd never come back. It was a selfish want but Daniel needed this mass of confusion and pain out of his head once and for all. His only hope now was reaching out to someone like Brogan...he needed help and hoped she would give it to him..

This was the very first support group meeting since those had returned from the snap. A majority of those effected were grateful their loved ones had returned yet there was still a few like Daniel who had moved on with their lives and gotten used to life without them. Folks like these still turned to Brogan for support. She was their listening ear, the one person who would envelope them in kindness and deeply reassuring words. Right now, Daniel and those fellow strugglers needed that more than ever...

"Daniel, its OK. We are all here to listen. We won't judge you on anything I promise you" tenderly Brogan reached over for the obviously distressed mans arm and squeezed "you are not alone in how you feel trust me...you'll feel better talking about it...we are all here to listen"

"I know... I know...I thought everything would be back to normal with her returning but isn't. Every time she reaches for me I just freeze and can't handle it. I dreamed of holding her close for so long but now I finally can I just can't do it" the distraught man began to weep openly, running a trembling hand through his hair "its nothing she's done...I guess I've grieved already for her. I can't handle being around her. Its so weird cause 5 years ago we was in love and planning our wedding but its like that person back then isn't the one here now. Does that make me a bad person?"

"listen to me, you are not a bad person. Deep down you're a good man" Brogan Whispered squeezing his arm "five years is a long time and people change. I know I have but it needed to happen. I lost my soulmate, the love of my life and I didn't want to live without him in it..."

"but you've welcomed him back now. ..I haven't..." sobbed Daniel, his face red as the tears flew from his cheeks "Im scared I can't give her what she wants now...too much time has gone by...I feel I can't go back to how things were...I hate myself for feeling like this"

"yes, Bucky is back in my life but trust me it hasn't been easy. I thought I'd never see him again when he was taken. Part of me died when he passed..." said Brogan, nervously biting her bottom lip "but he's back now and this is my chance of embracing happiness for a second time. That's how you need to look at it. A second chance but you need to look to your heart and be honest with her"

"It will kill her if I tell her I don't want to be with her any more but I don't even know if that's what I actually want"

"You're the only person that can make that choice but if you're honest with her.. She will respect you more" Brogan continued softly "you need to look at it from her point of view... Losing time with the one she loves and trying to find her place in this new society... Answer me this... do you love her? "

"yes I do...she will always be part of me"

"Then treat this as a fresh start. Get to know her again. Take her to all the places that you loved...the love you have for her is still there Daniel and it just needs to be bought out" the woman smiled "look at everyone here...you're not alone Daniel but I'd still look at it from your fiancé's point of view. All those people returning are out there trying to catch up on all that they'd missed. Its not easy for her...Bucky too...out there trying to find their way. We've been given a second chance Daniel...something not many people get in life ..embrace it" Looking up, Brogan's gaze soon became fixed on an all to familiar figure looking in the glass door opposite. As the figure opened the door and entered the room, Brogan smiled when she saw that it was actually Bucky. Her eyes fixed on his as he soon crossed to the circle of people and pulled up a chair next to her. Her smile was full of love and pride "embrace the second chance of happiness and you'll experience a joy like no other... I know I did" Bucky eyes drew wide full of love for his wife and soulmate "and I'm never letting him go again "

Adrenaline soon began to flood Bucky's body, pumping and beating throughout his core almost as of it was trying to escape. With the entire room staring at him, he knew instantly every single one of them knew who he was but still his gaze was locked on to Brogan's. Catching her smile reassuring him deeply, despite his body wanting to run away. Seeing those beautiful emerald eyes he adored locked on his once more and making the anxiety melt away just as she always did. He looked to her for reassurances just as much as those attending the group now did

"She's right on everything... " said Bucky. Soon feeling at ease that he removed his gloves and revealing his metallic hand to the gasps of several people close by. Trying to block it out, he ran hand through his hair "As someone returning from the snap I can tell you all it's not easy returning after so long. I've missed so much of my life with my family and nothing will ease that guilt within me. Yet right now I've been blessed with a second chance...almost like the slate had been clean at long last for me"

'oh my god...I know who you are" gasped a woman at the rear of the circle. Her eyes falling to the gold veins in his arm "You're Bucky Barnes right? I read about what happened to you!"

"yes I am and Thank you for calling me by my real name" Bucky Smiled warmly "been a long time coming since a member of the public called me that... I needed to come here tonight to let you all know that with this amazing beautiful Woman at your side, you can get through anything... Even this... I for one should know. Despite my past and the snap, She never gave up on me. I can count on one hand the number of people that saw me for who I really was and not what I was. She was the only one to never judge me and only ever saw me as one thing...her hero. Not the winter soldier... Just me...James Buchanan Barnes."

'oh Bucky... " Brogan cried, feeling her eyes well with tears "I..."

"let me finish...these people need to know" he smiled "yes its not been easy adjusting but when you connect with that special someone on so many levels that bond and connection is enough to give you the reassurance you need. With everything Brogan and I have had thrown at us, I feel this has made us stronger than ever. I may have been gone for 5 long years but that love and connection we shared never died. It was in the heart of my wife and the smiles of my children for every second I was while I was away. I feel lucky to have been giving this second chance " from the heart Bucky continued "im determined now I'm back to put my past behind me and search for my haply ending. I wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for you Brogan. Every single one of you will get yours too...this is your second chance. Don't waste it..not many people out there get that opportunity... I never thought I would but I did... "

"you definitely talk a lot of sense for a 100 year old man " the woman who recognized Bucky laughed "Mr Barnes...I hope this is OK but can I ask you something please? Might help me understand what my husband is going through now he's back... What was it like when you...you know"

"You want to know what it felt like to be one of the dusted don't you?" Bucky let out a deep and caught Brogans gaze once again "I was one of the first to go after it happened on the battlefield... All I can really remember from that moment was a deathly silence followed by a feeling of light-headedness when I looked down at my arm. I called out to Steve and then that was it...no pain But just darkness surrounding me. I don't want to dwell on it too much now. That was the past and I'm home. Determined to not miss another moment with my family... My focus is now... Just as it should be for all of you"

"you are a very lucky man Mr Barnes" said Daniel, watching on as Bucky took Brogan's hand in his and kissed her palm "I hope that my fiancée and I have even a portion of what you guys have. You are truly lucky to have someone as amazing as her in your life and you're right...this is a second chance... Not just for me but for everyone in this circle... We all deserve a happy ending and are worthy.."

"I've been telling myself that everyday since I've come back...I have a beautiful wife and 2 incredible children...I'm so grateful" Brogan softly squeezed Bucky's hand "life hasn't been the greatest to me but right now I'm happier than I've ever been.. The world may of indeed changed but what I feel for you Brogan hasn't...just as yours hasn't for your fiancée and you" he continued "and call me Bucky by the way"

For the next half an hour or so, Bucky almost seemed to take the lead in the support group. He sat with the entire circle hanging onto his every word. Yes the memories of the past were still hazy but he shared stories of his time in the howling commandos with Steve to the more recent ones like how he and the avengers in the "Battle of Wakanda". He even told them about his deal with James about cutting his hair when the time was right, which after hearing his reasoning and symbolism behind it just made Brogan love him even more. Sitting their hearing him answer questions from the group and give them advice, really left so much for Brogan to admire in her love. Yet it was his raw honesty that was the best part. In those words was a wonderful compassion, an awareness of the vulnerability of others. It takes a great spirit to come through so much and become the good person they are today. So sitting there hearing him speak like this not only filled her heart with not only love but immense pride. She knew he would still be anxious about what people would think of him but even they could admire his strength and courage...

With the session now wrapped up and with Bucky saying a final goodbye to all the attendees, it was soon time to head back home. The two hand in hand soon exited the hall and began to cross the carpark to the family car close by. Brogan took his hand in hers, letting the warmth and softness of her own let him know instantly how much she loved him. Squeezing his hand that bit more tighter made her be even more grateful to Steve and the rest of the avengers for bringing him home...home to their beautiful family...

"Nice surprise you coming here... You don't know how much it meant to not just me but them all. You gave them hope" she smiled reaching for his face "im so proud of you" Brogan leant in with her forehead resting against his. Her breath shaking "Thank you"

"For what?" Bucky was slightly confused, his voice husky "why?"

"for just being you..."

Her voice wavered before she gently leaned in and kissed Bucky's warm lips. Unable to control themselves anymore, Bucky quickly held her head in his hands and pulled her close into a fiery passionate kiss. Her hands instantly working around body, slipping her hand under his jacket and gently stroking his back through the think layer of his T-shirt. Soon, she felt her back press against the door of the car. After one more kiss Bucky pulled apart. The two staring at each other, deep into one another's eyes. Bucky's full of wonder and love, while Brogan's full of passion and pride

"Bucky..." With her still pressed up against the car, Bucky soon moved to her neck. Softly kissing up and down as Brogan clung onto his hair, pulling him closer "Marry me..." she let out a little whimper of anticipation that despite being in the throws of passion he heard her request "Marry me...please Bucky"

"What did you say?" stunned he looked back into her eyes and saw she was deadly serious "Did you say marry you? Brogan we're already married" greeting her with a loving smile, Bucky tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear "I don't understand"

"hearing what you said in there about your deal with James about cutting your hair to symbolise a new beginning... What better way of embracing a fresh start than getting married again" her hand rest below his ear as her thumb stroked his heavily bearded cheek, their breaths mingling. Her other hand tracing his spine, pulling him close until there was no space between them. She could instantly feel the beating of his heart against her chest "well...will you marry me again James Buchanan Barnes? How bout it?"

Before she could say another word, Bucky slammed his lips into hers and nearly knocked the air from her lungs. The swirls of emotion running through him made her gasp. He crushed his lips against hers once again and Brogan instantly felt like she was walking on air. It was magic. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she ever imagined

"does that give you my answer?" smiled Bucky, looking at the tear stained face of his love. For at that moment time almost stopped for them both. That moment was just about the two of them being together at last. Just as it should always be "yes...yes I'll marry you again Mrs Barnes"

Brogan's arms reached up and tangled around his thick strong neck. Bucky slipped his hands around her waist and gently lifted her off her feet as they kissed once again for the final time. Ready to embrace the happy ending they both deserved


	15. Chapter 16

_**Part 15**_

It was little after 8pm when Bucky and Brogan arrived back at home after going out for dinner once they left the support group. By the time they pulled into the drive, nightime had fallen and enveloped the house in a blanket of darkness. Taking Bucky's hand, the two headed along the stone steps that led to the huge oak door of the Barnes family home. The fallen leaves from the trees either side of the house littered the walkway, bathing it and them both in a dark red and orange glow. As they stepped on each leaf with a satisfying crunch, the porch light was still on and that familiar yellow glow made the house feel warm and inviting. It may of looked like an ordinary house like no other but to Bucky it was his own personal sanctuary, it was his salvation and more apparent now his world...

With Brogan at the door talking to Sam and him filling her in on how he had managed to cope babysitting the children of a super soldier, Bucky's eyes soon fell on to a small oak dressed by the telephone. By the phone was a small notepad that clearly must have been scrawled on in Sam's hand. On it bore the words "Tony funeral...330pm Thursday.. Call Steve asap". Picking up the note, the intense nausea swirled unrestrained to Bucky's stomach. Tony had made the ultimate sacrifice so everyone could live but with this now sudden realisation his funeral was on the horizon, Bucky's head was a swirl of half formed regrets and hurt. Regrets that he never fully got to apologise for the deaths of Tony's parents at his hand. Yes HYDRA had control of his mind but at the end of the day he indeed killed them in cold blood and the guilt of his actions would stay with him forever. Staring at that note, his mind cast back to that moment he saw the CCTV footage of him killing the Starks when he and Steve were in Siberia. Instantly he wanted to scrub the grainy images from his mind. Even after all this time it still cut just as deep as it did back then. The visits of guilt and self loathing had become less frequent once Brogan had entered his life but at the end of the day it would be with him always.

Since the fateful day at the Smithsonian when Brogan first entered his life, Bucky tried to remind himself daily that although he couldn't undo his misdeeds while under his winter Soldier guise, she had changed his life forever and was more determined than ever to at last walk on the right path. He was a father now as well as a husband. He had a new purpose and new future ahead of him now. His priorities had changed and although he could never forgive himself for his past, in the eyes of his wife and children the slate had been wiped clean. Yet with Tony's funeral on the horizon, the shadows of Bucky Barnes past were rearing its ugly head once more...

"Thanks again for watching them tonight Sam, I really appreciate it" Brogan pulled him close into a deep hug before kissing his cheek "I hope they didn't give you too much grief. Sorry we was so long but Bucky took me to dinner. Can't wait to tell them our news in the morning"

"Hey its nothing.. They took themselves off to bed after we had pizza" Sam smiled. He looked in the distance and could see a pale Bucky Barnes still staring aimlessly at the note from Steve. From his days of running his own support groups for veterans, he knew instantly this man was troubled "news? You've both already bought a superhuman kid into the world not having another one are you?" he winked suggestively at Brogan "Im teasing...you know when we both got dusted there was a time I honestly thought he wasn't gonna make it. In the early days, he told me that if he didn't have you then he'd sooner be better off dead... But somehow I managed to pull him back. I reminded him of the one thing that was worth waiting for and the one thing that should motivate him to be strong until that moment we'd all return...that was you" Sam gently reached for her arm "you was all he thought about when we was trapped...you was the reason he refused to be broken in there so whatever your news is tell your kids first and not to me. That's all part of being a family...and you have a beautiful one of that"

"Thank you and I will..."

"Don't mention it...despite of what he did in the past, he's a good man but those shadows will always be with him. He's gonna need you more than ever" the man continued while still looking at Bucky who was still staring at the floor. Catching his gaze, Bucky smiled his own goodbye and headed to the lounge "tell him I'll be in touch... "

Slightly confused and growing concerned that something was wrong, Brogan quickly followed Bucky into the lounge and watched on as he began to hurl several logs into the fireplace. Finding a match, the fire soon became a tiny sun for the evening with it already casting long shadows on the rug as Bucky moved to sit on the sofa. Running his hands through his hair, Bucky couldn't help but stare intently at the flames in front of him. The flames grew hypnotic as they curled, flickered and swayed crackling over the dry wood. Seeing him lean back letting out a deep sigh, Brogan knew instantly something wasn't right with him. Saying nothing, she moved to the sofa and curled up next to him. She rest her head on his chest before reaching for his arm and draping it over her back. Both feeling the warmth of the fire instantly as they cuddled up together. For Brogan, his cuddles were the only antidote she needed in this world. When he "passed" she wasn't afraid to admit that he had taken part of her soul with him. For the last several years she had felt a broken shell of the person she once was. Curled up tight right now, she never wanted to let him go and never leave their family again. As they both sat staring at the flames they both felt the forced separation they had endured was now melting away. With his chest rising with her head, their breaths almost in unison. just as it should always be. With him home it was the two of them against the world yet she knew something was on his mind tonight..

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you then Bucky?" smiled Brogan gently tracing circle like movements through his T-shirt. Bucky started to laugh. She totally knew him like a book "you've barely said two words since we got home.. So what is it?"

"Its just that...the thing is. Tony Stark's funeral is next week" he let out a deep sigh and kissed the top of Brogan's head. Slowly running his metallic hand up her arm "It just opened some old wounds that's all...I can't exactly go after what I did to him when he was alive...Steve went on the run from the government because of me"

"listen... " sitting up, Brogan reached for his face. He was currently looking ashamedly at the floor. She reached for his chin and forced him to look up at her. Met with that beautiful gaze he adored, Bucky forced out a smile "Bucky this man gave his life so people would live. Its because of him that you, Sam and so many others have been given a second chance with their families. For that people like me owe Tony everything. You need to be there. This is a chance for everyone to give him thanks for making that ultimate sacrifice for us all.. "

"how can I face his kid knowing its because of me that she has no grandparents in her life? I'm never going to forget what I did am I?" his heart was heavy as that guilt was still there and more raw than ever "I don't deserve to be there. I mean he never forgot what I did. I won't be welcome.."

"Just stop.." feeling his pain she took the distraught mans head in her hands "you didn't know what you was doing back then. That wasn't you on that grainy CCTV. That wasn't the man I fell in love with, that wasn't the man I'm proud to call my husband and father to my children. We all have our pasts Bucky.. Even Tony did... Hell look at mine. It will always be part of the people were are but all that matters is what we have now" she reached toward and moved a lock of his hair behind his ear, smiling lovingly "yes you fort against him but at that final battle you was at his side. He wanted you there and the greatest show of respect you can give him is being there for his final goodbye"

"how will everyone react when I'm there?"

"Bucky its everyone's chance to say goodbye to Tony. At last you can close that door on the past and focus on now...going to that funeral shows that you have found where you belong...you won't be going as The Winter Soldier.. You'll be there as James Buchanan Barnes. You won't go through this alone either.. I need to give thanks to Tony too Bucky...he bought you back to me...I owe him everything"

Before she could say another word, Bucky pressed his tongue into the seam of lips and entwined with hers in a deep passionate kiss. Unexpectedly his hands drifted to her hips as he urged her to sit on his lap. He kissed her once more and the world around both of them fell away. Brogan inhaled sharply as Bucky's breathing quickened just as hers did. He pulled her down close, nuzzling on her neck with delicate soft kisses before pulling the vest top she wore from the back of her jeans. Brogan's body trembled as he traced her spine with the cold metal of his fingers before slipping into her underwear and kneading at her rear. Taking his lead, she quickly sat back and slipped the vest over her head before hurling it to the floor. She kissed him hard and tugged at his T-shirt before slipping it over his head too. Brogan hurled the shirt to one side and soon began to cover his toned muscular torso in soft sweet kisses. Her heart fluttered inside her chest as she soon felt his arms encircle her back and literally ripped the latch from her bra clean from her body...

The kisses soon grew in passion and intensity with Bucky's brain lit with a deep fire and warmth from within as her body pressed against his. He needed her now and was addicted to everything about her. Her tender kisses were his salvation too and he knew how lucky he was to have someone as special as her in his life. If he didn't have her, he would be a broken man once more. Brogan was the half that made him whole...

"Are you sure about this Bucky?" Bucky's mouth was so warm on her neck, the caresses of his lips were soft as he literally took her breath away. He couldn't get enough of her and loved hearing her moan as she writhed on top of him "I need you to say it Bucky.. Say it please so I'm not dreaming... "

"yes...I want you... I need you..."

Saying nothing, Bucky's eyes grew wide and dilated as Brogan moved off his lap and stood before him, the flames of the fireplace bathing her curves in warm glow. Giving him a smile she reached down, pushed down her jeans and stepped out of her underwear. Her shadow bathed the walls of the lounge as she stood naked before him. He never tired of seeing her like this. For several minutes his eyes scanned her body, studying every curve... Every inch of her. For him she was perfect. Quickly he removed his jeans and boxers but still sat on the sofa, his eyes fixed on her body...she was his and his alone...

"God you're beautiful " he whispered focusing on her already erect nipples "so beautiful... "

Watching on, Bucky smiled as she edged closer and sat back on his lap. Her legs splayed either side of his thighs. The feeling of her soft naked skin pressed against this instantly made him Hard and his heart full of desire. Brogan leant towards him and kissed him hard on the lips again before moving to his neck, covering his collar in gentle kisses. Instantly Bucky let out a soft moan as she reached below and was now gripping onto his already painfully hard errection. His hips buckling as her hand moved up and down his shaft. Alternating between slow and fast movements. Flicking her thumb over the head as she glanced down to explore him with the most intimate of touches. She loved hearing him moan her name, hearing him squirm at her touch. She missed him so much.

With her hand still busy, the pairs eyes soon locked on one another. Just one look, one gaze from him already filled her heart with happiness. She felt she was drowning in his lust crazed eyes and she was loving it. Before she could speak, Bucky reached for her breast and began to gently massage her mound with his metallic hand. With his hand busy with one breast, he guided his mouth to the other and softly suckled down on her already erect nipple. He gently grazed it with his teeth before running his tongue over her peak soon switching his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same delicious erotic torture...

"oh Bucky... "

Shifting slightly upwards, she guided his shaft inside slowly into the wetness of her opening. Slowly sinking down on him. With his hands busily cupping her bottom, Brogan's head fell back as she began to rock back and forth on him with deep intensity. She felt him fill her, stretching her in the best way possible and she wanted more. Bucky closed his eyes as she sank deeper on him. He thrust hard into her and the small moans emitting from her lips just drove him on further. Almost there, brogans hands soon gripped tight onto his shoulders as she struggled to balance on him with lust, desire and passion enveloping them both. Bucky moved his hands from her bottom to her hips to hold her in perfect place. This seemed work as Brogan soon started to roll her hips, clenching her inner muscles as Bucky was close to seeing stars. His mouth open, groaning ever so louder by the second as passion took hold. The sofa creaking that bit more slightly with each of the couples thrusts in unison. Using his shoulder as well as the top of the sofa for extra leverage, Brogan leant toward and bit his neck slightly. Soon feeling the tingling sensations in her limbs, ready to let her know her climax was on the horizon...

Gripping his shoulders once again, she clenched down hard on him and soon felt Bucky swell inside her. Within seconds his hips buckled, his body trembled as he came hard filling her core. Brogan squeezed on him one last time as the most tremendous orgasm hit her tiny frame and she instantly collapsed on Bucky's chest. Quickly Bucky held her close in his arms, desperately savouring the afterglow between them both. Breathing together as they both recovered enough to move. Gently he pulled out of her as Brogan moved from his lap and quickly curled up on the sofa next to him. Her head pressed on his naked lap, sweat still glistening over them both as they lay perfectly entwined

"so shall we continue this upstairs then Mr Barnes" Brogan grinned, already running her fingertips over his thighs "I mean from a practical point of view I think we might be more comfortable... Or Is the super soldier serum spent already?"

"Hey, I have enhanced stamina remember?" he smirked, running his hand down her back "one side effect of the serum I don't mind possessing" he laughed "comes in very handy when I want to make love to you.. "

Getting to his feet, he stood before her with the flames of the fire bathing his naked frame. Slowly, he held out his hand and pulled her up to her feet. They kissed again briefly before Bucky picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Brushing her curls from her face he pinned her to the bed clasping her hands in his. Almost like he didn't want her to get away...

"I love you Brogan Barnes...always... "


	16. Chapter 17

_**Part 16**_

As he began to flick through the numerous channels on the TV, Bucky Barnes didn't even know why he was watching it to be honest. Even channel was news report after news report, bringing with it the latest details of the day that Bucky had literally been dreading all week. The funeral of Tony Stark. Each image on the screen showing sobbing children clutching at their Tony Stark indorsed Ironman toys and various people holding up signs and banners bearing the fallen superhero's name. There were multiple signs bearing the words "Thank you Tony" at the daily candlelit vigils at Stark tower, with the mass of flowers being left in remembrance growing every day. Sticking to one channel, the report finally concluded with an intensely protective Happy Hogan attempting to move Tony's wife Pepper and their young daughter Morgan into an awaiting limo. Pepper tried desperately to ignore the awaiting press as she quickly ushered the little girl inside but little Morgan managed to yell "I love you 3000 Daddy" before the limo sped away. This once again left Bucky full of despair.

The entire country was united in grief for the fallen hero. Many of them never feeling such pain and anguish like this before. Every memory of the fallen avenger playing like a song in each and everyone of their ears as they stood united in grief. The world had lost a huge part of its life. The grief the country was feeling surged through every expelled breath of each and every person. The country and not to mention the entire world was in mourning. Mourning the loss of the hero who made the ultimate sacrifice and one that every single person in the world would now be indebted to. Yes indeed life would go on without everyone's favourite millionaire, Playboy, genius and philanthropist but right now the world stood united in grief ready to say a final goodbye to one of earth's mightiest heroes... Anthony Stark...ironman

"Its time to go Bucky..." Turning slowly around Bucky could see Brogan standing in the doorway. She was wearing a simple black dress with matching jacket. Her warm loving smile once again giving all him all the assurance he needed for what he knew was gonna be a difficult day "Steve said he will meet us there... You ready?"

" I honestly don't know if I can go through with this Brogan" he sighed, hurling the remote to the side and gazing sadly at the floor "I don't belong there.."

"listen to me, we've been through this. The world needs to say goodbye to him as do you " she took his hand in hers and reassuringly squeezed it softly "you can do this... You're not alone and you never will be..."

"mama is right" whispered James from behind her "we will be with you every step of the way.. Always"

"A funeral is no place for you guys" forcing out a smile as he playfully ruffled the boys hair "i mean I wasn't expecting you to go son"

"hey you need us" smiled Rebecca, taking his glowing metal hand in hers "we're here for you Papa. That's what families do right? "

"family..." his piercing blue eyes soon began to glow watery with tears. Slowly he raised his linked hand and kissed the little girls palm "I never thought I'd ever be worthy of that word. Yet now I've finally realised how lucky I am...OK..I can do this"

Despite his wealth and lavishness, Pepper had insisted on a small private funeral at a small church not too far from the woodland home they shared with little Morgan. Pepper also decided that Tony's final resting place would be at the Stark family plot that was backed onto a cemetery close by. As Bucky, Brogan and the children stood at the chapel there was so many familiar faces waiting patiently for the party to arrive. Some Bucky recognised like Peter Parker from the huge fight at the Berlin Airport to others he didn't. A large bickering group looked like a mass of space adventures with a raccoon at the front of the pack stood befor him now. Yet Each and every one stood with heads bowed showing respect to the fallen hero. It was a few minutes later when a hearse carrying Tony inside pulled up followed by a long black limo. Surrounding the coffin were the words "Tony" and "Daddy" spelt out in beautiful white roses in full bloom. There too was a smiling portrait of Tony with his trademark sunglasses while one of his ironman helmets had been placed at the top of the coffin.

As the limo soon came to a halt, Happy along with Pepper and Morgan soon emerged from inside.. The newly widower forcing out a smile as she hugged and thanked several of the Avengers close by. Pepper watched on as the coffin was slowly removed from the hearse as several pall bearers took it on their shoulders and made their way inside, closely flanked by Pepper, Morgan and Happy as the remainder of the congregation followed...

"come on Bucky... You can do this. I believe in you" whispered Brogan, already feeling his anxiety rise as she took his hand in hers "I love you Bucky Barnes..."

Taking his hand in her own, Bucky's hand trembled but just as always it was her touch that instantly eased his fears and anxieties from within. Mouthing a silent "thank you" to his wife, Bucky took one last deep breath and slowly led his family inside to an empty pew. Desperately trying to hold it together as Rebecca handed him an order of service. There on the front was a smiling Tony, cuddling his little girl. His face looked so happy, so full of love and joy for the youngster. Something Bucky could instantly relate too now being a father himself. Taking another deep breath, he clung that bit more tighter on Brogan's hand as he caught sight of Tony's coffin resting at the alter. The coffin itself was dark stained oak and perfectly polished. It was plain to see it had been crafted with love for the man the world had grown to adore and would continue to do so even in death. Its faux handles and polished surface had somewhat helped to reduce the trauma of his passing and a level of grief that was unmanageable. There was a heavy mass of tears from the congregation as little Morgan walked up to the coffin and placed by the mask a single red rose...

"love you 3000 Daddy"

After a service that celebrated Tony's life, Pepper and Morgan soon led a procession behind the fallen superhero's coffin through the church ready for it's committal to the Stark family plot. Every single Person struggling to hold back the grief, tears flowing silently yet full of sheer empty numbness as they all walked out behind the oak coffin

"nearly there. Its OK." Said Brogan linking onto Bucky's arm "nearly over..."

Bucky's eyes were locked firmly on Pepper and Morgan now as the little girl blew a kiss to the grave of her father as well as one to those of her Grandparents.. Finally giving into her own pain and grief, Bucky watched on as tears swept down Peppers red cheeks and cleansed them instantly. This was more than just crying, it was the kind of sobbing of someone mourning the loss of their soulmate. She sank to her knees at Tony's graveside, not caring about her dress getting dirty and clung onto her daughter. Her tears mingling with her gasping wails that echoed around the cemetery. Bucky had never seen such intense heartbreak. The pain that flowed from her was as parable as the wind that enveloped them. Instantly Happy Hogan raced over to the grave, struggling to hold his own tears at bay as he helped the distraught Woman to her feet and ushered her into the awaiting car. Rhodey quickly scooping up Morgan and instantly following suit...

"Are you OK Bucky?" Whispered Brogan, linking his arm "Everyone's going to the wake at the house now...you ready to go? "

"yeah but I just want to say something to you first" he cupped her cheek ",I'm so sorry for the pain and hurt you went through when what happened to me did.. Seeing Pepper react like that just broke me. I know I don't really know her and that but the fact you felt like that when I was taken. I'm so sorry I made you feel that wayhisogan. Hope you can forgive me one day"

"Oh Bucky come here..." She instantly slipped her hands round his head and pulled him close. Gently nestling his head in the crux of her collar and stroking his hair softly. Bucky slowly slipped his arms round her waist "listen to me.. Listen to every word I'm going to say Bucky Barnes. They come from my soul...NEVER apologise to me for what you did and who you are" her eyes locked onto his blue piercing own as she held his head in her hands "YOU are the one person I was born to love. You are the one person I trust and the one I know I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with. I see you for who you really are Bucky Barnes...yes you've done a lot of things but every time I look In your eyes I just see the man I love... A man with the strongest spirit and determination like no other..my hero...always

"but?..."

"let me finish. I'm yours for all eternity James Buchanan Barnes. You are and will always be my other half of my heart and my soul. That day at the museum I knew then that my heart would be yours forever" she began to stroke his heavily bearded cheek with her thumb "That's why you never have to apologise to me...No matter what happens I am here to keep your heart safe. Just like I did every day in the five years you was gone. Today has made me realise one thing Bucky. Life is precious and I never want to waste another minute of it with you. All I ask if that from now on you be my strength but let me be your comfort too... That's all I ask of you Bucky Barnes"

"How ever did someone as broken as me find happiness with someone as perfect as you?" he kissed her softly and pressed his lips to hers as Brogan ran her hands over the centre of his chest "you're too good for me...you know that right!?"

"For the winter soldier maybe but not James Barnes" she smiled as Bucky pulled her close "what I feel for you is like no other. You're the reason my life is finally beautiful Bucky... I'm proud to have your name as your wife and be the mother of your child...you've redeemed yourself in everyone's eyes now"

"not everyone's..." he sighed as his eyes fell at the stone gravestones of Maria and Howard Stark "they both would still be here if it wasn't for me"

"Then talk to them. They can hear you I'm certain Bucky.." smiled Brogan, tucking a loose lock of his ponytail behind his ear "When my dad passed away I would always talk to him at his grave. I'd stand there for hours just telling him anything...didn't matter how silly it was. I felt him with me always Bucky...I couldn't hear him but I knew he could hear me. I felt it in my heart and in my soul...talk to them Both Bucky...you'll feel better for telling them how you feel...the kids and I will wait in the car...take as long as you need" reaching towards him, she placed both her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek "you're not alone anymore Bucky Barnes...and you never will be again"

Forcing out a smile, Bucky fixed his eyes back to the three graves of the now reunited Starks. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked at the date of the elder Starks deaths engraved in the stones. A date that would haunt him for the rest of his life...December 16th 1991. Seeing their names and that date etched on the marble graves bought everything of his past back once more. A tear trickled down his cheek as the memory of the fateful day when on a grainy CCTV he saw his true actions as The winter Soldier once and for all...changing his life as well as several others forever

Guilt washed over him like the long waves of a shallow beach. Each wave hit Bucky hard like an icy cold wind that sent shivers down his spine. Seeing their graves before him, made him wish he could go back and change the past, taking a different path in the process but he knew it was impossible now. There was nothing he could do and no way to make things right. All he could do was live with his actions as guilt and remorse firmly remained etched in his heart...for all eternity

"Even now all these years later guilt haunts me because of what I have done. The guilt is like ice inside me. I thought nothing could melt it away but then she came into my life" Bucky smiled over at Brogan over at the car who was know hugging Rebecca in the front seat. he wiped his eye with his sleeve and took several more deep breaths "its still there inside me but Brogan's warmth has helped me see that I've earned my redemption and can do better. She still loves me regardless. I only hope in due course I can feel like I've earned it... " he bit his lip and gazed at his feet "im so sorry for the past...I wish I could change what happened but I can't. No matter how much it kills me inside. All I can do now is be the best person I can be for my wife... For my children and for the pair of you too...I'm so sorry for everything... Rest in peace Tony... Rest in peace all of you"


	17. Chapter 18

_**Part 17**_

With her parents now occupied inside the house, Rebecca Barnes soon decided to head outside and go explore the beautiful well kept gardens that surrounded the woodland retreat that pepper and Tony had called home. Now outside, the sun was now high above her head and was igniting the world deep in brilliance and elegance. The air becoming sweeter, birds singing in the trees, softening and lifting the sadness of this tragic day just that little...

Skipping happily, Rebecca's mind became more clear and resolute with every stride. Hopeful and happy at long last she finally had her beloved father back at her side. With her family reunited as one at long last. As the sunlight continued to caress her skin, a new dawn had been officially promised to the Barnes family and Rebecca was ready to embrace every part of the new beginning that await. Continuing with her skips, she paused briefly to take in the Dewey air that enveloped her. The Barnes family was getting their happy ending and one they deserved. Rebecca knew it was coming. She felt it in every part of her soul. The future now looking that bit more brighter. It was a future the youngster was ready to mould, to build and to direct with the family she adored. Yes she was now at that age where she indeed understood that the super soldier serum run through her veins but right now she felt like she was in control. She was Rebecca Alice Barnes, daughter of Brogan and Bucky. Younger sister to James. She was a girl now walking to her own destiny and that destiny in her own hands.

She was just about to head back to the house when she spotted a little dark haired girl sitting solemnly on the floor at a tent like fort on the bank near the river. Despite the sadness of the day and saying a final goodbye to her father, little Morgan Stark was smiling happily into the distance. She soon looked up to the sky and blew a kiss up to the heavens. Here at her little fort, she was the master of her own peace. She had pitched the tent several days ago with her father and with him now gone, this would be her own personal sanctuary. Just as Rebecca had the barn at home, this tent was now Morgan's

"So you come here to think too then?" Smiled Rebecca, kneeling down to the brown eyed little girl "you're Morgan right? My names Rebecca.. You can call me Becca if you like. My brother sometimes does.. Pleased to meet you "

"Yeah Mummy said I could come and play while she was busy with daddy's friends. Happy said he will buy me a cheeseburger later.. Do you like cheeseburgers?" said Morgan innocently "I always come here to play...Daddy helped me build it... Do you want to See my dolls inside? "

"I love cheeseburgers and yes. I'd Love to see your dolls"

The tent was a soft beige canvas. As Rebecca crawled inside, she could see that the tent even had several windows sewn inside with great care. With little Morgan frantically scrambling through a toy box, Rebecca's eyes fell at a small inscription written in a black sharpie on the side of the tent...it read "_**This house was lovingly created by Morgan Stark and her totally awesome Daddy. This tent is a place of make believe and a place where imaginations can fly".**_ Feeling overcome, Rebecca reached to the inscription and traced her hand over the signature "_**daddy**_" and the child-like scrawl "_**Morgan**_". Rebecca noticed within seconds that under Morgan's name was a date. A date on closer inspection was only 5 days before Tony Stark's tragic death. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands over the writing. Her mind soon becoming full of sweet joyful laughter as images of Little Morgan at play with her Father filled her head. The sound of the little girls laughter was sweet, innocent and pure. Like the sound of tinkling bells. Removing her hand, Rebecca felt her heart break instantly for the youngster. Yes for 5 years she believed Bucky was dead but as if by some divine miracle he returned. Shed been given a second chance with Bucky and was determined to never let him go. Yet for Morgan it wasn't easy. Her father would live on but only in her memories and in the hearts of everyone he let into his life. She felt guilty sitting here Now. The little girl had lost her beloved Daddy and would never see him again... While here she was embracing a second chance at life with hers...

"Hey are you OK?" Asked Morgan concerned. She smiled handed her a plastic teacup "you look a little pale ..drink this tea. Daddy always used to tell me that a tea party makes everything better"

"Im sorry, I was just thinking about how cool your Daddy was" smiling at the youngster as she took the teacup and pretended to drink "I see you guys made this tent together... You should be so proud"

"yeah...we was going to cut out the windows so you could actually see out of them but I guess..." the little girl paused and looked sadly at the floor "guess that now he's gone.. It will never be finished.."

"Morgan, listen to me...your Daddy may not be here now but he will always be with you. Today I know he was looking down with so much love and pride" leaning towards her, Rebecca squeezed the little girls hand and smiled "trust me Morgan Stark you are going to go onto great things and your Daddy will be with you every step of the way...I promise you"

"hope so...I miss him already.. "

"let me tell you something that my Papa told me just before he went off to join Uncle Steve and the others. I was very young when he went away but even all these years later its something that stayed with me" peering out the tent, Rebecca could see Bucky and Steve talking in the distance "he said that whenever we needed him all we had to do was close our eyes, focus and find that connection. When you find it that's where he would be waiting for us. He said we just had to look there and that's where he would be...and you know what? It worked...whenever I missed him or felt sad I just had to look within... Try it Morgan"

"you're funny..."

"just try it... Trust me. Close your eyes" Cried Rebecca, reaching for Morgan's hand. Morgan just smiled, squeezed her hand and took several deep breaths. Instantly relaxing "can you see him yet? Is he there?"

'No...this is silly"

"Trust me...he's there Morgan...keep looking" continued Rebecca stroking her hand "He's there... Waiting for you to find him... Think of it like hide and seek.. Bet you used to play that with him"

"yes we did play that...hold on.. I SEE HIM" Her smile was instantly one of glowing happiness, much like a spring flower opening. Rebecca instantly could see that the joy had come from deep inside the little girl. Her eyes were so full of light and love. Her smile was like a true ray of sunshine "YOU WAS RIGHT BECCA...I SEE HIM.."

"told you it works.. " Rebecca smiled "what's he doing? "

'He's making suits in his workshop as usual...now he wants to know what story to read me at bedtime...love you 3000 Daddy" Morgan cried. Opening her eyes she literally threw herself at Rebecca, pulling her into a deep crushing hug that nearly knocked her off her feet "thank you...thank you. Thank you..."

"Told you it worked" Rebecca took Morgan's head in her hands and kissed her forehead "Papa taught me that and you're more than welcome sweetheart"

"your Daddy sounds the best. Is he here today? There's a ton of people I don't know " she whispered shrugging her shoulders "mummy said they all knew Daddy though... So what one Is your Daddy then?"

"see that man in black with long hair talking to Captain America? That's my Papa. The lady holding his hand Is Mama and that's my big brother James" Pointed out Rebecca. At that exact moment, Brogan was obviously feeling the cold and being the perfect gentleman. Bucky took off his jacket and draped it over the shoulders of his wife . looking on Morgan gasped as she soon caught sight of the glowing gold veins of his arm "Can I tell you a secret Morgan? I haven't told a soul this...can I tell you?" The little girl nodded furiously "Mama doesn't know it yet but I'm going to be a big sister very soon"

"you are? That's awesome" Morgan smiled happily "you are going to be the coolest big sister ever... Your Daddy has an amazing arm by the way"

"Thank you... I hope so... I can't wait " The girls continued to watch Bucky and Steve talk. Bucky soon met their gaze and gave a jokey salute to the giggling youngsters "Im going to be going home soon but till then how bout I grab the scissors and add those windows for you that your Daddy didn't get to finish"

"oh will you? Thank you so much Becca"

'anytime...now where's those scissors"

Standing from afar, Bucky watched on as the two girls emerged from the tent with Rebecca taking Morgan's hand and beginning to dance. Her long wavy hair blowing in the Breeze, her youthful face turning towards the sky why. Even though she hadn't had the greatest start in life with him, with Bucky being relatively absent for most of it, the little girl danced and played happily as if the joy of life within her couldn't be tamed. Bucky Barnes couldn't help but watch in awe at his beautiful baby girl. To him she was the world itself and without her in it now life just wasn't worth thinking about. Despite his absence in her life in the early days, there was nothing he would do to keep her safe from harm. In fact that went not just for her but for his whole family too. He was here now ready to be at her side and help her reach for the stars...

"having fun girls?" smiled Bucky crossing the garden to join them "who taught you those moves Rebecca Alice Barnes...it sure as hell wasn't me or your uncle Steve that's for sure" he laughed "too much standing on toes"

"Hello are you Rebecca's Daddy?" Morgan's eyes once again fell to his arm. She found herself transfixed at the glowing gold veins "wow your arm is so pretty...you was right Becca. Your Daddy is awesome"

"Thank you miss " smiled Bucky, raising out his hand to the youngster which she shook. He couldn't help but laugh at how she couldn't stop staring at it "yes I am Rebecca's Papa...I'm really sorry about your Dad. He was a good man...I'm sure he loved you very much too"

"yes...Rebecca has been showing me how to look inside my heart to find him when I'm feeling sad" said Morgan warmly "Rebecca is amazing! And she is going to be an amazing big sister "

"MORGAN!" Rebecca gasped, blood drained from her face as she clasped her hand over her mouth. Looking over to Bucky she hoped he hadn't heard but judging by the expression on his face, he did "I told you that was a secret"

"im sorry... You're still going to be my friend right?" pleaded Morgan

"Course I'll still be your friend" Rebecca pulled the little girl on for a hug and smiled as Bucky watched on more confused than ever. "Always"

"right...we need to talk Rebecca Alice...what do you mean big sister?" cried Bucky, waiting to confront her once Morgan had gone "talk to me..."

"um the thing is..." with it now just father and daughter, Rebecca began to bite her lip nervously and began to twirl a loose lock of her hair round her finger. Bucky's instincts told him instantly that this was her tell that she was hiding something "oh look...Uncle Steve is here...guess we are going home now. Oh I'll go wait with Mama"

Watching her flee, the sigh that escaped Bucky's dry lips was slow and it was almost as if his brain needed that time to process what little Morgan had said. Did Rebecca truly know that he was going to be a father again? Did Brogan even know that their was a pregnancy on the horizon? So many desperate questions filled his head that he needed answers for. He know the serum had effected her physically but maybe its true effects went even deeper. She was already way smarter than other kids her age but maybe the serum had enhanced her thought process too. Leaving her with the ability to know things before they actually was going to happen. She'd seen the future and there was another child on the horizon. Letting out a sigh, Bucky sat on a log and held his head in his hands. Could he really bring another child into the world that had his super serum inside them? Guilt at having it flow within Rebecca's veins hit him hard last time. Yet seeing Morgan and his little girl interact just now, he knew that if it was true and he was gonna be a dad, he'd be ready. Weather that child had the serum in them or not, he'd love them regardless and for eternally. He trusted Rebecca's thoughts and was ready for whatever the future hurled at him...

"You OK Buck?' Steve looked on concerned at his friend still sitting on the log. Deep in thought and emotionless "listen I know today's been tough and couldn't have been easy for you but you got through it and can move toward now"

"its not that... Its something that Rebecca apparently said.. Its got me thinking. Thinking about the future.. My future" sighed Bucky, running a hand through his hair "Steve...Rebecca told Morgan Stark that she's going to be a big sister soon..."

"What?" Steve gasped "Is Brogan pregnant again? Are you know...trying?"

"not that I know of but Steve I think Rebecca knows things...she knows things before they happen...but am I ready to be a dad again?. I've missed so much of her life... Could I do that again to another child?"

"Listen to me Bucky Barnes...I'm going to tell you something. Something I should have told you from that very first moment since you came home...Bucky you right now have everything I want in my life. You have met the love of your life...your soulmate... You have been blessed with two incredible children" Bucky smiled at his friend and knew every word he said was coming from the heart "I wish that I had even a tiny portion of the joy and happiness you have with Brogan. There was a time I thought it was possible but now I'm not so sure. If you're indeed going to be a father again soon then my advice to you is embrace it...embrace the moment.. Live for now Bucky Barnes...not the past...'

"Steve Rogers are you jealous of me?" Bucky teased forcing out a smile "Thank you man"

"maybe a little...you have everything I ever wanted..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the compass that had never left his side. Handing it to Bucky, he opened it slowly and there inside was Peggy Carter "Not a day has gone by when I don't think about her...she's gone now but will always be with me... Happiness is impossible for me now... "

"Steve... Nothing is impossible...even Captain America deserves a happy ending... The Steve I know wouldn't give up that easily" Bucky laughed "if someone as damaged as me can find happiness then so can you... Don't give up. You'll find a way..."

"You're right as always Buck. You always knew to say the right thing" Bucky handed him back the compass and smiled. The two men hugged a silent goodbye before Bucky got to his feet and headed over to Brogan waiting by the car. Alone, Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red vial. With the vial In one hand, he reached one more time for the compass. The red vial was intact PYM particles, the things that made to time travel possible. It was these that Steve and used in the quantum realm when they went on the time heist. Bucky was right. Nothing was impossible and even he deserved a happy ending "you've given me a lot to think about"


	18. Chapter 19

_**Part 18**_

_**"Best friends since childhood. Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both school yard and battlefield.."**_

Bucky and Steve had indeed been friends since they was kids. This was actually due to the fact that Bucky's mother Alice was good friends with Steve's mother Sarah. Both mothers regularly organising play dates with their boys and with Bucky only a year older than Steve, they had joint birthday parties every year that the entire street would attend. The boys were inseparable, hanging out like kids did and letting their imaginations run wild. Even during their teenage years, the boys would ride their bikes through the busy streets of Brooklyn and narrowly missing the mass of people making their ways through the city on the daily commutes to work. The boys were more than best friends...they were family...confirmed by Sarah Rogers constantly referring to Bucky as "her other son"

As the years progressed the boys remained close with their bond of true infinite friendship growing stronger than ever. Even with the imminent threat of war and the tragic death of Sarah Rogers, Bucky Barnes was the rock his friend needed and was determined to be there for him even more than ever. While Bucky had grown up to be athletic, handsome and popular, Steve was a literal polar opposite. He was small, shy and scrawny. Bucky took it on himself to be the protective older brother like figure in Steve's life now. With his size it made Steve am easy target for bullies. He had Bucky to thank on numerous occasions from saving him from many a viscous beating. Bucky Barnes was his only true friend. With him at his side, he truly felt like he could take on the world. Without him, without his friendship he honestly didn't know how to cope in life. Even know all these decades later... Nothing had changed...

Two weeks had now passed since Tony Stark's funeral and the world was slowly taking steps embracing the sense of normality from within. Young children lost in the snap went back to school. Adults went back to work, ready to finally start rebuilding their lives from the devastation of the events of 5 years previously...

In the Barnes household, things were indeed getting back to normality as the now reunited family finally felt ready to begin their new journey together at long last. James was excited that Bucky had agreed he could have a new goat to be a playmate for "Coco", Brogan had decided that her calling was to help people and decided to train as a counsellor. While Rebecca announced that she had a big gymnastics competition coming up at school and was over the moon when Bucky said he'd help create the perfect training schedule for her. As for Bucky... Well Little Morgan Stark's words of him becoming a father once more was still permanently etched in his mind. Ever since she told him what Rebecca had said, he found himself laying In bed constantly thinking about having another child again. Could he handle it? How could he cope knowing the child was likely to have the serum inside them just like Rebecca had? So many questions. One night as he lay next to Brogan, she rolled over onto her back and Bucky even found himself gazing at her bare stomach as her vest pulled up just slightly. Brogan hadn't mentioned being Pregnant and hadn't shown any signs but that little voice in the back of his head just couldn't help but wonder. Wonder if indeed his unborn child was in there and could indeed hear him, listening to his every word. Being as gentle as he could, he kissed her stomach softly and mouthed a silent "Soon...I promise" to the abdomen of his sleeping wife..

Tonight, Steve had visited for dinner with Brogan preparing a gorgeous smelling meaty casserole for them all. As they all sat at the table, laughter soon filled the air of the dining room. Happiness had been elusive for Steve Rogers, yet right now he could see it in the faces of every single person sitting around the table. He tried desperately to force out a smile to them all but something was missing in his life. He wished he had what the family had so badly. Yet it was a nice relaxing evening though and Steve truly did enjoy being with them all. With them busy with the washing up, Steve soon decided he needed some air and headed back outside. The veranda stretched the entire front of the house. Steve instantly could smell the fresh paint of the fence from Bucky's decorating earlier in the day as he headed to one of the floral cushioned wicker chairs ahead of him. He paused briefly to look back through the kitchen. A proud smile filled his lips at the Happy scene in front of him. Bucky had crept up behind Brogan and made her jump. She yelped out loudly before bursting out laughing at him getting her for the millionth time. She slipped her hands round his neck for what Bucky hoped was a kiss but right at the last moment she scooped up some bubbles from the sink and playfully put the suds on his nose. Feeling like she needed some payback, Bucky turned on the tap and placed his hand underneath. The spray covered Brogan instantly leaving her soaked through. After several minutes and much pleading from Brogan, Bucky turned off the tap and immediately burst out laughing at his soaked love. Steve watched on as after playfully scolding him, Brogan passionately kissed him hard on his full perfect lips. Both not caring how soaked they both had become. You instantly could feel the sheer love and devotion both had for each other. Truly two halves of one whole...eternal soulmates

"you're a lucky man Bucky... So lucky" Steve Sighed "Im glad you found her..."

Smiling, Steve sat on the chair and pulled out the compass from his pocket. He slowly opened it and was greeted once more by the beaming smile of Peggy Carter. His heart would ache when he caught sight of his lost love looking back at him. Looking at the joy and happiness that Bucky had with Brogan, he truly would give anything to experience that with her. Letting out a deep heartbroken sigh, he closed the compass and thought back to that moment on the time heist when he saw her once more. He desperately buried his feelings for her deep within the confines of his heart but seeing her again as he his in the shadows made everything come flooding back. He so wanted to be with her again and with the machine he'd helped create, maybe it was indeed possible. Running his hand through his hair, numerous thoughts began to run through his head as he found himself torn. Knowing he had to give up a hell of a lot but that would mean nothing if it meant him finally getting the happy ending he so desperately wanted. He wanted Peggy. He wanted to bring her joy, he wanted to be the source of the light in her eyes and he wanted her love. The wheels in motions already set from his conversation with Bucky earlier..

"Hey man, thought you might like one of these" cried Bucky, handing his friend a beer that instantly snapped Steve back to really. Bucky knew something was very wrong with his best friend "So You gonna tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to beat it out of you... Just like we was kids...honestly its so good remembering the past... "

"Bucky listen. I need to say something... "

"Do you remember that family that lived opposite us? The Kingsley's that was it? The dad hated me so much for dating the eldest daughter... Donna was her name right? Her brother beat me up so bad one time" Bucky laughed, seemingly ignoring his friend "Wow...they are all probably long gone now"

"can I ask you something Buck?" Steve finally looked up and met Bucky's concerned gaze "if you had a second chance at happiness would you take it? Even if it meant given up all you had?"

"wow that's deep my friend" replied Bucky, swigging his beer "i think I already have" he smiled proudly "yes, I've done a hell of a lot of bad things and I don't think I will truly ever free from the nightmares of what was inflicted on me but right now...for the first time in decades I can say I'm truly happy. All I need in life is under this roof. I have a purpose and I'm somewhere where I belong. I've been blessed with a second chance and I ready to embrace where this journey will take me.. At last I feel I can put hydra and the Winter Soldier behind me. I'm at last James Buchanan Barnes...I couldn't have got here without you and Brogan coming into my life... Where's this all coming from?"

"Buck...there's something I need to tell you...something big" Steve sighed sadly "with everything back to normal I've been tasked with putting the stones back... Bruce will assist"

"That's a good thing right?" smiled Bucky, squeezing his friends shoulder "The world and even you Captain America can move on" with Steve still staring emotionless in the distance, Bucky knew there was more to this "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?"

"Listen, I see what you have here and I want to experience the same. For years. I've put everyone else's happiness before my own and look what it's bought me? Nothing! Nothing but hurt and pain. I feel like such an awful person for what I'm going to do but it needs to happen and is the only way. I'm doing this because its something I want to do. Not the government... Not captain America ..not the avengers but for me Steven Rogers"

"Steve I know my mind is still hazy but what the hell are you going on about?" Cried Bucky, more confused than ever "layman terms please man"

"Bucky, I'm going after my second chance. You have finally got yours but now I need to go out and get mine. I'm done with being a superhero. I want to be a husband and a father. I want to have a child that looks up at me with the same love and devotion that Rebecca and James have for you. I want to dance with my love. You got you second chance Buck and I Steve Rogers am gunning for mine"

"look man I told you. There's someone out there for everybody. If someone as broken as me can find their soulmate then so can you" Steve's expression remained the same as Bucky smiled soothingly "ok I get it...you're lonely but what the hell has this gotta do with you putting the stones back?"

"you're right there is and I know exactly where to find her too" Steve handed the compass to Bucky and finally forced out a smile "she's why I put myself toward to put the stones back"

"carter? You...her!?" Bucky sat stunned "but last I heard she died years ago.. You're not making any sense buddy"

"walk with me to the car Buck" quickly placing the compass back in his pocket the two men crossed the pathway down to Steve's awaiting car. As Steve opened the boot, Bucky saw a large leather satchel shaped like a circle "when I put the stones back... I've...I've decided I'm going to stay there. Its killing me to say this to you but I'm going to stay in the past... With her"

"I don't understand...how?" Bucky could already feel like his head was going to explode "you've lost me"

"when Tony and I was on the time heist we found ourselves at an old military base. I hid in an office and that's when I saw her again. It just opened up everything inside me that I've kept hidden for so long. I need to be with her. She is the one thing that has got me through every battle and mission I've been on. Yes she has passed on but he spirit has been with me always. But that's not enough now... I want it in reality" he continued "I've got the chance to live out my days with the help of Bruce's machine with her...and yes I know its selfish of me but I need to take the chance Buck"

"its not selfish. Its the thought process of a man in love" Bucky smiled, he reached for his shoulder before letting out a sigh "im never going to seen you again am I?"

"maybe. I don't know... In all honesty you're the reason why I shouldn't go"

"me? Why?"

"well if I do stay in the past... There Will be a version of you still out there.. The one tortured...the one experimented on...the one brainwashed by hydra. If I interfere in that you may never get what you have now...and if you lose what you have I'll never forgive myself" sighed Steve "that's going to be my curse for staying there...Knowing that my best friend and brother will be going through all that and there's not a damn thing I can do to help him...God I'm an awful person"

"Listen to me. You are not a bad person. Believe it or not I can understand your reasoning in doing this" Bucky smiled "obviously I'm gutted that I might never see you again but if this is going to make you happy then so be it. We all deserve a second chance at happiness even you Steve Rogers. And truth be told, you never gave up on me and I'll forever be the same to you...regardless of the timeline" he laughed "if the roles were reversed I'd of probably done the same.. I'll miss you Buddy... I really will"

"I'll miss you too Buck...all of you.." the two men hugged and after several seconds Steve lifted up the satchel, handing it to Bucky "This is for you... Think of it as a leaving gift"

Still confused, Bucky took the bag and slowly unzipped it open. Letting out a gasp, he clasped his glowing metallic hand over his mouth and turned to his friend stunned beyond words. There in the bag was Captain America's iconic shield. The familiar red, white and blue in all its patriotic glory. For the first time In his life Bucky Barnes was at a loss for words. The shield was more than vibranium and greater than its iconic colouring. The shield was a symbol of protection and those who held it were its protectors. It was a symbol of love and courage to do whatever it took to keep the country safe. Everything the moniker of Captain America stood for...

"I...I don't know what to say" almost in tears, Bucky took it out of the bag and slipped it onto his arm it definitely was a lot more heavier than it appeared that was for sure "why? Why me?"

"firstly it looked good on you pal" smiled Steve as the pair began back to the porch. Bucky's eyes locked down at the shield "you deserve it. You didn't ask for any of what you went though. You've been through so much and I cannot tell you how proud of the man standing in front of me right now. You've earned your redemption my friend. This shield is the symbol of a new beginning. I want you to say goodbye to The Winter Soldier once and for all...and start a new life as Captain America"

"But the things I've done... My past... Steve I just don't know if I'm worthy of such a responsibility " sighed a torn Bucky "im truly honoured you think that though"

"i want you to have it. Captain America was always just a title as well as a symbol of faith and hope. You have found hope at last Buck so its yours" Steve watched on as Bucky paused at the kitchen window "only if you want it of course"

"Steve, I'm honoured I truly am but..." peering in the window Bucky could see Rebecca and James already in their pyjamas helping Brogan with preparing some hot chocolate. He smiled as James reached for the cream and sprayed it into his mouth before playfully being scolded by his mother. Pride soon filled his heart at the loving family unit ahead of him "You're choosing something that you want to do and I'm gonna do the same. I have a family now and if Rebecca is right and Brogan is going to fall pregnant again sometimes soon then I don't want to miss a single second. I cannot thank you enough for thinking of me first but I think we both know someone more than worthy of taking up the mantel and he deserves it more than me" said Bucky, removing the shield "im not going to lie it felt great it really did but I choose family Steve...for the first time in decades my mind is clearer than ever. Don't be mad at me but those three in there are my priority now...my family...we will all miss you "

"I'm disappointed but I understand Buck. You deserve to be happy Bucky Barnes and if its not with this shield then it will be with your family...I'm proud of you...and yes you're right... I know who should carry on the Captain America name"

"Sam will be perfect plus let's be honest im not exactly the most stable of men am I? Imagine the governments reaction to me donning the shield?" laughed Bucky "I just want to enjoy life with my beautiful wife, my amazing kids and who knows maybe a new little bundle at some point... And I'm not talking about the new goat I promised James"

"you just have to do what's right Bucky" Steve smiled propping the shield against the chair "Seems like we've reached yet another crossroads my friend"

"seems to be a regular thing for us right? But regardless of where the journey takes us...Im with you till the end of the line Steve" The two men hugged once more "Now you better get in there in break the news...they are both going to miss their uncle Steve that's for sure"

"I know but I don't know how they are gonna take it" sighed Steve, his heart breaking "I love all three of them...'

"come on you can do this...they need to know " smiled Bucky, reaching for his shoulder "Till the end of the line?"

"till the end of the line... "


	19. Chapter 20

_**Part 19**_

_**There is always a strong sense of sadness in saying goodbye to those that you share a strong love, a deep connection and bond with. Looking into the confused eyes of Brogan and the children, Steve Rogers could feel his heart firmly at breaking point as he prepared to share the news of his upcoming departure to the select few that he loved more than anything. It didn't help that he'd been part of all their lives for so long with this making the pain even more deep. He'd seen little Rebecca take her first steps, say her first words and finally grow into the beautiful young girl that stood before him. He'd watched James blossom from the shy insecure traumatised little boy he once was to the now confident protective big brother and pretty much Bucky's very own mini me...**_

_**With Bucky reassuringly squeezing his shoulder, Steve took a deep breath and filled the three in on his plan of returning the stones and choosing to stay in the past. Brogan's jaw fell open stunned and she instantly felt emotionally bankrupt at his news. This man had been her rock over these past several years. He never left her side and had thought of him as the big brother she never had...her best friend...always**_

_**"So you're going away uncle Steve? " Rebecca could already feel her lower lip begin to tremble as she bit it hard. Her blue eyes already glistening with damp watery tears "but you can't...we need you"**_

_**"I know sweetheart and believe me its killing me knowing I'm going to apart from you all but..." dropping to his knees he reached up and gently began to brush away her tears with his thumbs "Rebecca you have got your Papa back now and your family Is complete at last. They need you more honey" forcing out a smile, Steve reached up and squeezed the equally distraught James's arm "Nothing will change how much I love you guys but its time for you to start your new life as one. You're a family now and the time for you to embrace it together is now.. I need to set out on my own"**_

_**"but.. But. You're part of this family too" the intense heartache continued to eat little Rebecca up inside. Her heart almost feeling like it was encased in a block of ice "please don't go Uncle Steve" the little girl sobbed, collapsing into a mountain of tears on his shoulder "don't leave us...don't go"**_

_**It is a cruelty of life that a heart can keep beating even after it has been broken in two. Right now as he tried to comfort the sobbing youngster, Steve could feel as though his own heart was being gripped into an ice cold vice. There was an intense ache from the very depths of his core that overwhelmed his soul. Steve could do nothing but just hold her in silence, slowly rocking back and forth as the little girls tears began to soak his shirt. Every now and then there would be a tiny lapse as she would pull away from him, her eyes blinking with tears as sobs once again took hold. The pain of the realisation of being apart from beloved uncle filling her heart with deep intense grief...**_

_**"Sweetheart listen to me..." stepped in Bucky as a guilt stricken Steve got to his feet. Tenderly he kissed her forehead as his glowing metal hand tucked one of her curls behind her ear "Im home now and I promise you that I'm going nowhere. We are a family at last Rebecca Barnes. A happy family right?" Stifling her sobs Rebecca nodded at her father "well uncle Steve wants to go out there and experience that same happiness that we have together. We have our happy ending at last now but its time for him to head out and find his own..do you understand honey?"**_

_**"But we won't see him again Papa will we?"**_

_**"Rebecca, Everyone deserves to be happy right? That's something your mother taught me. So even Uncle Steve does too yes?" turning to Brogan Bucky smiled and stroked Rebecca's face once more "this is why we need to let him go and live his life. Yes he may not be with us but nothing honey will change the fact that he will always be part of our family always. He will never stop being my best Friend, my brother or your much loved uncle.."**_

_**"plus remember what Papa told you just before he went off to fight and what you told Morgan at the funeral. You just got to look to your heart and he will be with us always" Brogan smiled warmly before pulling Steve into a tight hug "let him be happy honey. We need to let him go"**_

_**"We'll miss you uncle Steve...so much" whispered James, resting his head on Steve's arm as the man grew even closer to tears "you won't forget us will you?"**_

_**"James, trust me on this but whatever happens with me I will never forget any of you" pulling the boy in close, Steve clung tight and softly kissed the top of his head as Bucky scooped up Rebecca in his arms. "i wish I could stay here but this is something I need to do. Do for me. But I can't go without the three of your blessings. Bucky has giving me his but what about the rest of you?"**_

_**"ok...uncle Steve" still resting on Bucky's hip, Rebecca leant over and rest her head on Steve's shoulder before stroking his face "be happy... I love you"**_

_**"love you too honey " relief hit Steve instantly. like a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders "thank you all for understanding...you will all forever be my family..."**_

_**With the families blessing now filling his heart with love, Steve at last didn't feel as anxious and scared at leaving now. Regardless of the timeline, he would savour each and every memory he'd had with them and through them would live on once more. The strands of love he had for each of them would make them connected forever**_

_**"Be happy Steve...you deserve it" hugging Steve close in a loving hug. Brogan took his head in both her hands and kissed his cheek "thank you for everything. I'll never forget when you laughed with me, those moments you cried with me. I don't regret a single memory I've had with you Steven Rogers. Thank you for being you and being with me always.. Now go out there and find your happy ever after"**_

_**"Thank you... Thank you all for understanding how much I need to do this" Steve smiled "ill be with you all...always i promise"**_

A week now had passed since that deeply emotional goodbye and for Steve Rogers the day of reckoning had at last arrived. It was time for him to put the Stones back in place and set his plan of staying in the past firmly into action. Today he was going to say goodbye to another of those who cared about and considered a friend in Sam Wilson and Bruce Banner. Yes the two were friends with him but nothing could truly compare to the brotherhood that Bucky and Steve shared. A week later and Bucky still couldn't help but still feel sad that his best friend was leaving permanently. Yes Bucky had gained a family now and was happy but how else was he supposed to feel at the prospect of losing what felt was part of him? His brother.. His best friend. All of those times growing up and from just before the war when they would just talk, just laugh and do normal things that normal people would do began to fill his head. Deep down he wished Steve wasn't leaving but at the end of the day, his friends happiness was Paramount and if Steve wanted to do this then Bucky would continue to be the supportive friend once more. Exactly as he had been...

Watching on from a distance, Bucky let out a sigh as Steve and Sam were going through the of procedure. Feeling subdued, he tried time and time again to convince himself that everything was going to be alright. Yes they were on different paths now and were ready for new adventures but he still couldn't help but hope that they would reunite again one day. They would always be brothers, eternally bonded together for better or worse. Sharing a connection so strong, just like a fusion of two souls. A feeling that to lose the other would be a fate worse than death. They had both been through so much and whatever came next, Bucky and Steve knew they would always be there for one another. That reliability, that trust, it built them both and sustained the two of them. This bond and connection would never change. It was indeed killing him to day goodbye but Steve's happiness was and would always be the most important thing to Bucky...

The woodlands where Bruce had set up the machine ready for Steve's departure was ominously quiet at this moment in time. As he picked up the case containing the stones and reassuring Bruce he knew what he was doing, Steve let out a sigh and headed over to where the still distraught Bucky stood. He paused for a moment in front of his best friend. All that could be heard was the deep saturation of the leaves in the gusty wind that surrounded them. Staring at one another the men were calm and almost hypnotised as it dawned on them both that this was it. It was soon time to say that final goodbye goodbye. Bucky's shoulders were now slumped and his eyes cast down in a deep mournful gaze. Taking a deep breath, he cast his sad eyes up to his friend and forced out a smile. Still feeling deeply dejected and heartbroken

"Don't do anything stupid till I get back" Steve nodded guiltily biting his lower lip as he could see the deep sadness etched in Bucky's eyes

"how can I? You're talking all the stupid with you" a look of deep pride filled Bucky's face as he smiled at last. The two men moved closer and shared one last goodbye hug. Now with them both on the great crossroads of life and on two separate paths to the future. The hug was tender. Full of closeness and more importantly love. Slowly they parted and Bucky once again forced out a smile, his heart still at breaking point. He took a step back, knowing he'd never see him again now after this "im gonna miss you buddy..."

"its gonna be OK Buck" Reaching over, Steve gave Bucky's shoulder a reassuring squeeze "Trust me...now look after that family of yours for me...you've earned your redemption now and you can finally be at peace...just as I'm going to be now...goodbye Buck"

Bucky was the only one that knew about Steve's plan to stay in the past with Peggy. Steve knew that if either Sam or Bruce knew, they would only try to talk him out of it and convince him to stay. That was obviously something he didn't want. Focusing back on the task in hand, Bucky watched on as after one last glance from Steve, the man loved by the world as Captain America vanished before his eyes. Almost like he was able to dissolve into the air itself and vanish into the breeze of the crowded woodland that surrounded them. With Bruce soon counting down from 5 and Steve nowhere to be seen, Bucky smiled up at the empty space to where his friend had once stood moments earlier. This was it now, Steve Rogers had officially gone. In Bucky's mind though, this wasn't the end of them both. This was just a new chapter In both their lives. Watching Sam and Bruce panicking as they desperately tried to work out what had gone wrong, Bucky turned away and pulled a small faded black and white photo from his pocket. His metallic hand began to glow as he proudly looked down at the picture. It was a photo that he'd taken from one of his many visits to the captain America wing at the Smithsonian. Both he and Steve were wearing full military attire and smiling at the camera. He kept it with him always as a constant reminder of his past to when he was Sgt James Buchanan Barnes, proud member of the howling commandos and not the feared notorious assassin The Winter Soldier...this was Bucky...just Bucky...

"Look after yourself Buddy" Bucky smiled, placing the photo back in his pocket. Yes he was now gone, but Bucky Barnes knew that Steve's spirit would be watching over him always. Living on in all the cherished happy memories they shared from happier times "Ill miss you...always my friend...be happy "

With the picture safely in his pocket, Bucky turned around when suddenly something strange on the horizon caught his eye almost stopping him in his tracks. There seemingly appearing out of nowhere sat an old man on a small bench who hadn't of been there moments earlier. Nervous, Bucky felt drawn to the mysterious old man and as he edged toward him, he turned giving Bucky a salute before smiling proudly. Bucky knew instantly who the old man was and smiled, returning the salute with pride. The old mans deep wrinkled seemed to carve a map of his life on his still agile and mobile features. His twinkling eyes were framed by thick white eyebrows and on his chin were a few white whiskers. As he stared at Bucky, the old mans eyes shone in the bright light of the sun above there heads.

"sam..." called Bucky to the still arguing pair behind him. The old man had now turned back around and just sat peacefully staring into the distance. Saying nothing, He and Sam headed over to the bench. The old mans identity soon becoming even more recognizable to them both. It was Steve... Bucky watched on proudly as Sam stood even more confused "go ahead...go to him... "

From afar Bucky watched on and nodded approvingly as Steve handed the shield over to an overwhelmed Sam. Seeing it proudly on his arm, Bucky couldn't have been more happier at Steve's choice for a successor and to carry on the legacy of Captain America. Sam had earned this chance and both Bucky and Steve knew he would make the country as well as the world proud. He was a good man with hard work, dedication and heart firmly running through his veins. Steve had chosen the right guy indeed...

"he'll do you proud Steve" smiled Bucky from afar "i'll make sure of it I promise"

Waking him from his thoughts, a loud sound of an old fashioned telephone soon snapped Bucky to reality. Fumbling in his jacket he soon realised it was his brand new mobile phone that Brogan had bought for him going off. He smiled at the beaming image of Brogan blowing him a kiss signalling an incoming call from his beautiful wife. Bucky was still getting used to the phone but thankfully he remembered James telling him that he just had to press the green button to accept the call. With the phone now at his ear, he smiled...a content happy smile at last

"Hey Honey. Yeah its done...I'm okay honestly... Now i am" looking back he watched on at Sam and the old man hugging "Everything is how it should be now...its going to all be fine now Brogan...yes I'm coming home..see you soon...I love you too"

For the first time in decades, Bucky Barnes was at last ready for the future. At last he was ready to embrace life not as The Winter Soldier but as James Barnes. Husband to Brogan and father to Rebecca and James. Even now he still couldn't believe how his life had turned out like this. At last he had met his soulmate and with her at his side, he knew he was complete. Yes he wasn't perfect but who is in life to be honest right? Yet together they would ride every storm brewing as they waited to see what this new dawn would bring their family. Together at last and more importantly together as a family ...


	20. Chapter 21

**_Part 20_**

**_Bucky's Dream..._**

**_Flashback..._**

**_Although he'd moved out several years previously, James Buchanan Barnes was still a frequent visitor to his childhood home back in Brooklyn. The eldest of Henry and Alice Barnes's three children, James was always a popular child growing up. With his confident attitude and his athletic good looks, he was the one that all the boys wanted to hang out with and all the girls desperately hoped would take them to prom. James's best friend though was Steve Rogers, who lived close by and whose mother was also very good friends with his own. James was a year older than Steve but had known him his whole life, mainly thanks to the friendship between their mothers. Both mothers regularly organised playdates with their children._****_As the years went by the boys remained close and their bond of friendship was stronger than ever. Even with the imminent threat of war and the tragic death of Steve's mother, Bucky was a rock to his friend and was determined to be there for Steve. While Bucky was athletic, handsome and popular, Steve was pretty much the polar opposite. He was small, shy and quite scrawny indeed.. This made him a easy regular target for bullies around town and left him quite a loner with Bucky Barnes only his true friend. Steve didn't care though, he may of had nothing but as long as he still had his friendship with Bucky nothing else mattered anymore. _**

**_With the war soon fast approaching and after giving it some thought, Bucky gave it some though and immediately signed up to join the army. His younger brother Jack constantly teased him that he only joined up so women would like how he looked in uniform. OK, that might of been slightly true but Bucky had a good heart and just wanted to do his bit for his country, supporting it the best way he knew how. Steve tried also to sign up for the cause but although he had a a lot of soul , his ever-growing list of medical problems failed him on numerous occasions. Steve was gutted at the constant failures but was happy that Bucky at last had got his wish. He knew how determined Bucky had been in his quest to join the army and in his heart knew that James Buchanan Barnes would make one hell of an officer. He hoped one day, he would too but right now he couldn't of been more prouder of his best friend and brother..._**

**_Before he knew it, Bucky soon quickly made it to the rank of Sergeant. The Barnes family, along with Steve, looked on with so much pride during the achievement ceremony being held in his honour. Both Henry and Alice, watched on in tears at the amazing achievement of their first born. Bucky was now also an inspiration for his brother in more ways than one. So much so that as soon he was of age Jack Barnes, like his big brother, too signed up to do his bit for his country. Having both their boys in the army now made Henry and Alice even more proud. Sadly, after only several months with his regiment, Private Jack Barnes was tragically killed by a sniper behind enemy lines in Italy. Even now, a year after his little brothers tragic death, James could still hear his mothers heart-breaking sobs as she clung onto his father as the news was broke to them...he'd never forget the pain and anguish that overwhelmed her at the prospect of burying her youngest child...her baby boy No parent should ever go through the mental anguish of losing a child.. Especially to war..._**

**_Walking through his old room, a warm smile filled Bucky's face at the so many nostalgic reminders from his childhood in front of him, almost like time had stood still. His mother had kept the room pretty much as he'd left it when he moved out several years previously. The bed still had the tiny bit of folded up paper under one leg that he'd put their to stop it wobbling, the top window was still broken from when he and Jack smashed it while they were playing baseball in the front yard and he could still see the words "Bucky" carved into the dresser that he did when he stole his Dad's knife one time when he was a teenager. It truly was like he'd never left. All that was missing was Jack bursting in and hanging on his every word as Bucky told him all about his life in the army. He missed his brother so much and a day hadn't of gone by when he didn't think about him. Taking off his hat, he reached for a photo of him and his brother both in full military garb that took pride on the dresser. Both men, were saluting at the camera with their proud father by their side. He may have now gone from this world but for Bucky, Jack Thomas Barnes would live on in his big brothers heart and within all those treasured memories they shared together. Bucky had an angel at his side now in his little brother and with the fact that he'd just got his latest orders through, he needed that guidance more than ever..._**

**_"Listen Son, Don't worry about your mother...she's still pretty cut up about Jack that's all" smiled Henry Barnes, tenderly placing a hand in his eldest sons knee "just know that she's so proud of you...just like I am James"_**

**_Indeed the reason for Bucky's visit today was that he had received his orders and would be joining the 107th regiment over in England. He had no idea how long he'd be based there for or where he'd end up stationed next. But he as much as he tried putting it off, he had to tell his parents that he was leaving in the morning. His dad took it better than he expected but his mother was devastated beyond words. Ever since Jack's death she had been plagued by painful nightmares of losing her eldest son in the war now. As Bucky broke the news she immediately burst into tears and begged him not to go. She clung onto his collar pleading with him not to leave her like Jack had. Bucky held her close and tried to reassure her as best he could but Alice just couldn't face the prospect of losing another son to the devastating consequences of war and fled to the garden_**

**_"Thanks Dad," smiled Bucky, hugging his father close "I miss the little punk too. No matter where my journey takes me, Jack will be with me always...with us all...forever...will Mom be ok?"_**

**_"she'll be fine Son but go see her before you leave.. " the old man smiled, reaching for his shoulder "have you told Steve yet?"_**

**_Getting to their feet, both men exited the room and gazed out the huge window overlooking the garden. In the distance, Bucky could see his mother kneeling at a small tree that the family had planted in honour of Jack when he died._**

**_"not yet, think he said he was going to the picture house in town so i'll have a look," he further gazed guiltily out at the distraught woman still in the garden "am I doing the right thing dad? I mean maybe I should just stay here with you and Mom. I could settle down with Dot, start a family and work down with you at the factory with you...oh I don't know what to do anymore"_**

**_"Bucky Barnes listen to me.." Bucky Couldn't help but smile at the nickname that his father had given him since childhood. Henry clutched his head in his hands forcing his son to look up at him "I have been nothing but proud of you James Buchanan Barnes ever since they day you was born. We both have. Regardless of where your journey takes you...know that me, your mother, Rebecca and Jack god bless him will be with you always..."_**

**_"Thanks Dad...I love you" Bucky smiles pulling the old man close in a crushing hug "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you guys"_**

**_"oh I know trust me.. You and Steve drinking yourselves silly as you try and impress the women that's where you'd be! I was the same at your age Bucky Barnes" he'd laughed, as they headed down stairs "listen to me James...your Grandfather was a wise man son. He told me that life is just a highway and the soul is just a car. Your soul was meant for great things Bucky and as you go on that great highway of life...know one thing...I'll be with you till the end of the line son...never forget that..I love you Bucky and am so proud of you son...now go talk to your mother...you'll only regret it James"_**

**_"Thanks Dad..."_**

**_James Buchanan Barnes may of dated many women over the years but in reality there was only ever one that he loved more than life itself and one that had been by his side from day one. That woman being his beloved mother, Alice. It truly broke his heart seeing her in so much pain like this right now. He wanted to take her in his arms, hold her close telling her that everything would be OK but in reality he didn't know what was next for him or what lay around the corner now his orders had come through. Part of him wanted to just leave without saying goodbye but as he looked over at the distraught woman he knew he couldn't do that to her. Slowly, he sat next to her by the tree and reached for hand. She trembled slightly but felt reassured at being this close to her son. For a brief few seconds there was an awkward silence between them until Bucky turned to look at the tree, his gaze dropping to the tiny plaque with his brothers name inscribed in silver italics on it..._**

**_"Im sorry James...I shouldn't have fled like that...I am so proud of all that you have achieved in the army now..." The old woman whispered softly turning to her boy "it doesn't matter what age you are. You'll always be my baby boy" a sole glistening tear slowly fell down her cheek "with your sister all married and jack well..." there was a lump in her throat as she remembered her youngest boy and his tragic death "I guess none of you need me anymore now"_**

**_"mom just stop there right now..." cried Bucky, stunned at her words 'I Need you now more than ever. I'm going to need some of your strength and courage to get me through those dark times once I ship out tomorrow... I need to know that regardless of what happens to me, I can look to my heart and you'll be there...will you be there mom?"_**

**_"oh James my precious boy..my beautiful baby boy." sobbed Alice, throwing her arms round his neck "you know I will be...but it's just when I think about Jack...I...if i lost you too"_**

**_"Mom, Jack will be with us always " he smiled, linking onto her hand reassuringly "with him as an Angel on my shoulder and you, Dad and Rebecca in my heart... Those Germans will know not to mess with a Barnes..."_**

**_"promise me you'll be safe James...i need to hear it" the old woman tenderly cupped his cheek "be careful Son..."_**

**_"of course... I love you Mom..."_**

**_"I love you too my darling boy " she pulled him close in a deep crushing hug and stroked his hair "whatever happens next...I know you'll do me proud"_**

**_"Alice, are you going to let the boy go enjoy his last night of freedom for goodness sake?" came a voice from behind them both "let him go enjoy himself..."_**

**_"your fathers right..." laughed Alice getting to her feet. She linked onto Bucky's arm and together they headed through the white picket fence that led to the main road "as always...go have fun James...you'll write won't you?"_**

**_"all the time...you know that" cried Bucky giving her one last hug "I promise..."_**

**_"Alice, let the boy go.."continued Henry " be safe and look after yourself son..."_**

**_Standing on the sidewalk Sgt. James Barnes looked over at his parents gazing back at him. Alice was crying again but was wrapped up tight in her husband's arms. Giving them one last look, he blew his mother a kiss and saluted up to his father. It broke his heart whenever he did have to say goodbye to them like this. It was difficult at the best of times but little did James know that this time would be the last time he'd ever see his parents or his childhood home ever again.._**


	21. Chapter 22

**_Part 21_**

**_2 months later.._**

"Bucky? Hey Barnes you home?" called out Brogan struggling with several large bags of groceries as she desperately fumbled with her key in the front door "anyone here? Anybody want to give Mama a hand? James? Becca?. Anyone?" eventually letting out a frustrating groan as a small oblong box that had been strategically placed on top of her shopping as it fell to the floor "Dammit"

With her hands still full with groceries, she slowly dropped down to one knee and reached for the box, failing miserably with multiple attempts. Soon losing her footing as she lost balance and landed on her back, groceries cascading all around her. Cursing herself, she rubbed her head and as she sat up was soon met by the smiling face of Sam Wilson standing in the doorway. Despite everything he'd endured over the last few years, Sam still persisted to smile always and be that one person that could always end up brightening the saddest of days

Quickly Sam helped Brogan to her feet and flashed her a deep warm smile. There was a kindness in the man's smile as he quickly picked up the scattered groceries, a smile full of gentleness. It was the smile of one who laughed with ease and was the smile of truly a good man. Together they soon managed to make it to the kitchen table. Bucky called it the dining room but this was somewhat misleading. They just ate at it that was all. Around the table was a mix of chairs and in the windows was a pair of blur checked curtains, curtains that let the heat escape. The Barnes family lived a simple life now complete with Bucky's return but sitting around the table was something they always made time for...

"So how's things?" Asked Sam, his eyes soon glanced at the small oblong box that Brogan had innocently placed on the table "where's the big guy then? "

"napping probably. His insomnia is back with a vengeance since Steve left" Brogan sighed. Peering over Sam's shoulder she could just make out his feet draped over the side of the sofa in the lounge "He misses him so much its breaking my heart. I know he said he respected Steve's decision but I'm worried about him Sam.. Its like he's lost part of himself now. Steve was the only link to his past. The only link to who he was before Hydra and The winter Soldier...I don't know what to do"

"Listen B, me and him are never going to have what they did but times have changed. I promise you that the link to the past may of gone but I will shape the future with him...her judging by that...he's doing a fine job of doing that himself... " laughed Sam, pointing at the oblong box "so like that is it"

Taking the box in his hand, Sam's eyes scanned the words "pregnancy test" in huge black letter, grinning furiously as he handed it to Brogan. Instantly the blood drained from her face, leaving her as white as a sheet as she bit her lower lip nervously. Her snowy face, still beautiful and almost like an ivory carving. With trembling hands she grabbed the box and quickly slipped it into her pocket. Her hands, too were bone white but soft and elegant as pale hands often were. She looked almost like a porcelain doll...

Like hail on glass plane, the drumming of Brogan's fingers on the table was as relentless as it was loud. Each click of nails on the echoed the tumultuous thudding of her heartbeat. Her stomach turning in knots as she hugged herself. After one more reassuring smile from Sam, she released her hand's and held them in front of her. Almost like she was in need of constant touch and reassurance. Her nerves only easing some what as he squeezed her hand

"OK, you're probably going to find out at some point...several months ago at the funeral, Rebecca said to Morgan Stark that she could see herself as a big sister at some point" Brogan sighed "i kind of dismissed it at the time as you know Bucky and I are...you know...careful" she bit her lip as she blushed furiously much to Sam's amusement "but these last couple of weeks I haven't felt great and just wanted to be sure. I haven't taken it yet and he doesn't know "

"why are you afraid to tell him?" Asked a confused Sam "it doesn't take a genius to see how much he adores you"

"I know. I know" Brogan's emerald eyes began to glisten with damp salty tears as Sam pulled her in for a hug "he didn't know when i was first pregnant with Rebecca before. If it is positive, I'm scared how he will react again at the prospect of bringing another child in the world with the serum in their veins. He just about handled it when it came out about Rebecca...how's it going to effect him going through that again? He's come so far...will it tip him over the edge going through this again?"

"listen to me, Yes me and him have a past and yes we will most probably never be the best of friends. Yet I know one thing that's truer than ever...that man loves you and will love the prospect of another spawn of his coming into the world " Brogan pretended to be shocked at Sam's words as he picked up a smiling portrait of the family from a dresser. He couldn't help but smile at the image of little Rebecca nestling on her father's lap as she draped her arms around his neck "if your new mini me is half as incredible as short stuff here, he will be over the moon. Don't be afraid B. Things are going to turn out fine in the end...the future Is bright...I know it"

"Thank you Sam" leaning toward Brogan kisses his cheek "You're a good man Sam Wilson. Steve saw it in you...that's why he chose you for the shield... You'll do him and the world proud"

"well if it was only that easy " sighed Sam "That's what I needed to talk to the big fella about...I..I...I've been told I have to give the shield back. I've been told that because I stood with Steve during the accords, I'll never be recognised as Captain America in the governments eyes"

"WHAT? They can't do that can they?"

"they can and they have " forcing out a smile, Sam shrugged his shoulders. Brogan instantly could tell how gutted he was "I just don't know what to do...there will be a new cap apparently but it's not going to be me"

"this isn't right...I'm so sorry Sam. Steve would hate this! It was you he chose" feeling her blood boil she shook her head furiously "you don't deserve this"

"its OK..that's why I came round. I have to talk to someone about it. I want to take the government on but I can't do it on my own. I thought he would help me or just listen. But I guess he will have a lot on his mind now even more so..."

"im going to have a lot on my mind why?" interrupted Bucky entering the pair in the kitchen. Leaning to Brogan he kissed her cheek as she smiled awkwardly "sorry I guess I fell asleep. Was just looking at old pictures. Bought a lot flooding back...you OK Brogan?"

"yeah I'm fine Bucky. Sam was just asking about Rebecca's big competition next week. I mean the daughter of a super soldier going for a gymnastics championship.. Big thing right?" smiling at Sam, brogan soon headed for the hallway "well I'll leave you boys to talk.."

"Brogan hold up.. " cried Sam, just as she placed her hand on the bannister ready to head upstairs "positive or negative... Everything will be alright I'm the end" he smiled "look after yourself... Give short stuff my love when she gets home"

With the two men talking downstairs Brogan headed upstairs to the bathroom. Her hear twisting and sinking with nerves as she nervously sat on the toilet. The bright light above her head enveloped her coldly as with shaking hands she removed the little white stick from the pregnancy test box. Her breath coming in sharp pants as she tried to gain control and all she could do was now wait, setting her watch on a 5-minutes timer. In five long minutes she would finally discover if her gut instinct was true, that Rebecca was right and she was going to be a mother for the third time. Brogan tried her best to breathe calmly but every time she saw that there there was no change on the test her body couldn't help but Shake with nerves. Her eyes closed and aimed towards her clasped hands resting on her lap. Trepidation swelled through her as the five minute mark soon drew to a close. Slowly, she raised her eyes to the stick resting on the sink. Taking a deep breath, she turned the stick over as the overwhelming feeling of numbness hit her hard. With her eyes glistening with damp ivory there was one word.. One word that would change her life forever...

"PREGNANT +"

Wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her Cardigan, Brogan smiled at her reflection in the mirror before looking down at her abdomen. She laughed between her tears and began to softly stroke her stomach proudly. Once again part of Bucky was growing inside her. A product of their love and devotion to each other. In about 8 months she would be holding her new baby in her arms. With Bucky back in her life, the thought of him being at her side every step of the way filled her with joy

"cant wait to meet you" Brogan wept once again, still caressing her stomach "you are never going to be without love little one I promise you" she smiled "you are going to have the most amazing big brother who will always look out for you. Your big sister will love you so much you won't know what to do" wiping her eyes she smiled at her wedding band "Papa can't wait to meet you too...I already love you with all my soul and heart...so will your papa when I tell him about you later... I promise you little one "

Respect is more than passing pleasantries. More than nice words. It takes effort to look at the other and take in who they are. To show them you regard their point of view with compassion and seriousness. It is listening without judgement, getting to know them with as few assumptions as possible. In this way respect is foundational for trust, just as the same way trust is foundational for love. Since their time In the soul world, Bucky and Sam had indeed bonded with mutual respect for one another. With Steve's departure still ringing in the ears of both men, they needed each other more than ever yet even if they both never admitted it publicly. An unlikely friendship but still a friendship never the less and one that nobody would have seen coming.

Handing Sam a beer, Bucky soon greeted him with a smile and sat opposite him. Despite their history. Mainly due to him being under his winter soldier guise at the time, Bucky liked Sam. He had a kind of brutal honesty that would have tested most friendships but Bucky appreciated that about him. Ever since they returned from bring dusted, Bucky knew where he stood with Sam. He always got the feeling that Sam had few friends and so his loyalty to those he stuck by was always so fierce. It was plain to see in his loyalty to Steve and it was this was another reason why the two shared an unlikely common bond. Some friends are for a reason, some are for a season and some were for life...and Sam Wilson was for life!

"so you want to tell me why you're really here?" said Bucky running his hand through his hair "not that I don't mind you dropping by"

"this... "

Reaching inside his jacket, Sam pulled out a flyer and let out a deep sigh as hr handed it Bucky. Hand shaking slightly, Bucky took the flyer and gasped. On it was a man wearing a suit that was identical in every way to that of Steve's Captain America outfit. The Man was clutching the shield proudly as on the paper was the words "John Walker: Cap is back". What the hell was going on? The more Bucky began to mull over the image, the more his brain became that of a spinning top. He didn't understand. This wasn't how Steve's legacy was meant to be. Dwelling on the image, he found more questions than answers...

"who the hell is this guy?" Bucky could feel his blood boil as his piercing blue eyes continued to lock onto the striking image "This isn't what Steve wished...this wasn't how it was supposed to end...he gave the shield to you.. It was your turn. Not this guy"

"I know man...I had to give them the shield. It killed me to do it but they made me. They said they would make it that I'd never be recognised as the next Cap" Sam sighed sadly "that's the government for you...you for one should know the power these guys have... This walker guy Is the governments choice for Cap"

"im sorry Sam but you're right...they are Strong" Bucky crumpled the flyer in his metal hand and hurled it away "but what can we do? I'm not exactly popular am I? "

"yes you're right but just listen, I can't take them on by myself but if we joined forces...Bucky we are never going to be the best of friends but I sure as hell respect you man" Bucky's eyes drew wide as for the first time ever he referred to him by his real name, slightly taken aback he soon smiled "I may not have the super human strength that you have but with you in my corner in this... I'll feel like I can...so how bout it big guy? Fancy teaming up with the bird man and shaping the future? Let's make sure that Steve will have the legacy he wanted...the legacy chose... Well then man?"

Sam extended his to Bucky and smiled. Bucky's hand shook slightly as he took it and nodded in agreement. As the two shook hands, this was probably the first time ever that Sam could feel that vulnerable side to Bucky. The good man that was always within him and didn't deserve or ask for anything that had been inflicted on him as The winter soldier

"its time..." cried Bucky "you got me...who'd of ever thought this would happen? If Steve could see the pair of us now"

"oh for sure...well here's to the worlds newest tag team" Sam laughed. Peering over Bucky's shoulder he spotted a flushed Brogan coming back down the stairs. As she caught his eye, she smiled giving him a small nod in the process "well, I'll leave you two love birds alone.." pulling Brogan into a tight hug, he tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Softly in a voice no more than a whisper he spoke to her "congratulations... He's going to be over the moon...trust me"


	22. Chapter 23

_**Part 22**_

Dusk came sooner than expected, with the last of the Suns rays disappearing behind the soft grey clouds in the sky. The outside of the Barnes family home began to take on the look of an old photograph. Slowly the view outside began to fade to blackness as night began to draw in for the evening. With Rebecca in her room and James doing his homework, Brogan and Bucky soon retreated to the comfort of the front room. With the slight chill in the air, she grabbed one of Bucky's old scarves as Bucky began to light the fire in front of them both. With that done, He curled next to his beloved wife as she rest her head on his chest. Both just happy to lay in each others arms, happily just listening to the crackling of the flames and both their steady breathing. she clung onto his waist, Bucky began to gently stroke her arm and then her back. Instantly goosebumps shot up over her body at the sheer tenderness of his touch. Just as always, all thoughts stopped when he touched her like this. It was almost like her heart overruled her head whenever she was in his arms...

Every now and then he would pause to squeeze her hand with his glowing metallic closed palm. It was almost like he needed to check that she truly was there with him and that he wasn't experiencing the terrible nightmares that had slowly eased from his mind since she had come into his life. Scared that he'd wake up once more under the control of hydra and forced to endure the horrific tortures once more. Just that once touch, instantly made his anxieties slowly melt away. It was all thanks to her that for the first time in decades, he finally felt free from his past and at long last could feel the future was that just bit more brighter with his love at his side. Brogan was with him and a huge part of his life now. She was his, mind body and soul. For brogan, Bucky Barnes would always be her hero, the love of her life and although he didn't know it right at the moment, soon to be father of her unborn child. Feeling content, Brogan lent up to his face for a kiss, the kind of kiss she just wanted to last forever. Breaking the kiss, she smiled softly at the man she loved. Gliding her hand over his face, brushing his long locks away so she could see his beautiful grey blue eyes that she adored...

"have I ever told you how much I love you James Buchanan Barnes?" she began to softly kiss at his neck as Bucky tilted his head back and let out a low animalistic growl

"once or twice... " he smiled, stroking her back "I will honestly never tire of hearing you say it though..."

"well as of now I'm going to tell you it every day" Bucky heard her words before she actually spoke them. Another sign of the incredible connection and bond they both shared "Scrap that...I'm going to tell you for the next eight and a half months instead... After that I might have to say it to someone else too so that love will have to be shared"

"What?" Sitting up, Bucky's eyes drew wide as he let out a gasp "Brogan? As you telling me what I think you're telling me?'

"Bucky...James... You and I Are truly soulmates. I think we have always been destined to find each other in this crazy world. We have more than a love, we have a connection and we share the strongest bond there can be" she kissed his soft lips gently before caressing his heavily bearded cheek "you truly are the only one that can reach inside my soul with ease. You Stoke my passion and you extinguish the storms that we face together... I adore you James Buchanan Barnes.. You complete me and I'm just so happy that at last I've been given the chance to say this to you... This is how it should have been before " she smiled through glistening tears of happiness, taking his glowing metallic hand and placed it on her abdomen "Bucky...the thing is...you're going to be a father...I'm pregnant"

Shock overwhelmed the former winter Soldier as he fell back into the chair, clasping his hands over his mouth and staring aimlessly at the celling. After a brief awkward nervous silence, a huge smile grew over his lips. The swelling symphony of happiness literally enveloping his soul and filling his heart to bursting point. He closed his eyes, still gripping her hand in his as if he just wanted to savour the moment. For the first time in months his body and mind relaxed in unison. He was going to be a father again and this time he was determined more than ever not to miss a single second of this new journey for them both. Getting to his feet, he immediately pulled her up to face him. Before she could speak or catch her breath, Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. Over the moon, he spun the two of them around as Brogans laughter soon filled the room. Happiness and joy passed through Bucky Barnes like a warn ocean wave, washing away the pain and heartache of Steve's departure. Soon the wave began to fade and the deep realisation of impending fatherhood began to settle within him. The feeling of love for his beautiful wife overwhelmed him, leaving him eternally grateful for that fateful day at the Smithsonian museum when she first entered his life and his world.

Over the moon with his reaction, Brogan couldn't help but cry once again. This was the exact reaction she hoped for with all her heart. His smile right now was the most perfect thing she had seen in a while, extending to his eyes and deep into his soul as he once again placed his metal hand on her stomach. A person smiles with mouth, yet brogan heard it in his voice, in the choice of his words and the way he relaxed...it was beautiful...

"you're amazing you know that right?" Bucky moved his head closer to Brogan's. He leant as close as he could and pressed his for head to hers. Both their breaths shaking in unison as Bucky caressed her soft ivory cheek with his fingertips "Thank you... " he cried in a voice no more than a whisper "Thank you"

"For what?" replied Brogan smiling

"for just being you..."

Bucky gently lent in once more and kissed Brogan's warm lips. Unable to control their passion, the kiss grew in intensity and fire. Slowly, her hands worked their way over his body, feeling each muscle, each part of his toned physique through the tight black T-shirt he wore. With the kiss over, the stared lovingly and deeply at one another. Bucky's full of wonder and love, Brogan's full of curiosity and passion. No words were spoken but a perfect story worthy of them both easily communicated. Kissing once more as the world around the both slowly began to fade away...

"sooo...you're Happy then?" the pair returned to the sofa, curling up once again in each others arms. Bucky running his hand along her arm "I know now this is the wrong time to bring this up but we need to discuss it Bucky...what if this new baby is like Rebecca? What if they have the serum in them again?. I mean its literally certain they will... Will you be OK with it?" slightly taken aback, Bucky kissed the top off her head, pulling her closer "I've killed the mood now haven't I?"

"Listen to me. Being apart from our family these past five years have taught me one thing now Brogan. Its taught me that life's too short and we should all embrace it and what we have now" smiled Bucky, as Brogan snuggled closer into his chest "yes they are likely to have the serum in them and yes there's a certainty that there's going to be nothing we can do" the flames of the fireplace burned just that bit more brighter as their shadows covered the walls "what I have now and what is to come is all that matters to me. You have taught me one thing Brogan...that little part of both we created that's growing inside you was made out of love... That too is all I need to know. Nothing else matters. Not the serum...nothing...that's our baby...that's the biggest most important thing that counts" he smiled, stroking her stomach "so with that being said...I guess I'll have to tell Sam I can't help him now...things have changed"

"help him? I don't understand"

"Yeah that's why he stopped by. He wants The Winter Soldier to help him. Can you believe it? After all that I did to him?" laughed Bucky running his hand through his hair "I tried to kill him multiple times and here he is asking me to stand by him...to take on the government. Life surely has a funny way of turning out at times"

"You don't have to say that again" smiled Brogan, playing with a lock of his hair and tucking it back behind his ear "I never thought I could be this happy with you in my life...finding happiness with a 100 year old super soldier! Nobody could have wrote our story Bucky. I just can't imagine life without our family now"

"exactly that's why I'm going to tell Sam no...family comes first. Brogan, I missed so much of Rebecca's childhood. I should have been there for her first words, her first steps and her first day at school. I'm not going to put you or our new baby through that...or our family. I want to be with you every step of the way...I promise you and give you my word"

"oh Bucky..."

The next thing Brogan knew, Bucky slammed his lips to hers and almost knocked the wings from her lungs. She barely had time to react before he slipped his tongue into the seam of her lips, granting him access to her mouth. Her arms reached up and locked around his thick, strong neck. Soon the kiss was over and Brogan edged into the warmth of his chest, splaying her hand over his heart. Bucky's breathing quickened slightly from her touch. Angling her head, this time she kissed him softly. Their breaths mingled. His heart fluttered intensely inside his chest as his arms encircled her, not wanting to let her go and savouring her scent

"Bucky hearing you say that makes me the happiest woman in the world. Being apart from you these past five years just broke me. I longed for that day when I'd see you again" whispered Brogan softly "Now with this new little Barnes on the horizon our family is complete... But..."

"But what?" as always, Bucky automatically thought the worst. Blood instantly draining from his face as looked on with pleading eyes "but what Brogan?"

"you're a good man James Buchanan Barnes. You still forget that at times so its a good job you have me to remind you" she cupped his face and playfully played with a lock of his hair "That's why I want you to help Sam...its the right thing to do and you know it deep down.. He needs you"

"what?" Bucky cried stunned. His growing anxiety hitting the roof "you want me to help him take on the government? Team up with him? What about the baby?"

"Bucky listen to me. Me, Rebecca, James and this baby are going nowhere trust me. This is about doing the right thing. Something you've struggled with since shedding your Winter Soldier persona" she reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly "The right thing to do is shape the future for our children Bucky. Shape it for the pair of us too...that's why I want you to do the right thing and help Sam..help him give the world the future Steve wanted... Help him and make the four of us proud..." she took his hand, kissed his palm and placed it back on her stomach "I know you will...I believe in you Bucky Barnes...always"

"are you sure you want me to?" her touch eased his nerves just as they always did "I missed so much before with Rebecca... I just don't want to miss a second of this new journey for us...for us all"

"Bucky Barnes... Trust me you won't...you go out there and be the best man I know you can be. I'm so proud of you and how you've overcome everything you went through" she smiled, stroking his beard tenderly "I love you James Buchanan Barnes. You complete me. Go out there and save the world. Save the world as Sgt Barnes once more" she kissed his cheek and soon pressed her lips to his, as Bucky pulled her closer. Gently caressing her back "you are never going to feel alone again... "

"how did someone as broken and damaged as me ever find such unprecedented happiness with someone as perfect as you?" Bucky smiled " I love you too and with this new little one our family is complete"

"fate..." she laughed, continuing to stroke his heavily bearded cheek with her thumb "its exactly how it was meant to be..."

Taking her beloved husbands hand in hers, the two headed to the hallway to call in Rebecca and James so they could share in their happy news just as it should be...as a family. A smirk was playing at the corner of his lips as Bucky gazed lovingly at his wife. The abundance of love the two shared was still apparent and stronger than ever. At last Bucky Barnes had found his happy ending. At last he was loved for who he was. He was loved from within and could truly saw in Brogan he had found his soulmate. To be around her was like he was never alone. As if all his life he'd been isolated in a windowless room and after that trip to the Smithsonian, the loneliness and hurt finally felt lifted. She owned his heart and as long as he had breath in his body, she was his in mind...body and soul...

The love between Brogan and Bucky was now set to grow even stronger with impending arrival of their new baby on the horizon. When before they first met, both were alone and ready to give up on the world. Yet after that fateful day at the museum, both their lives changed forever. There was, and still was something in Brogan's beautiful emerald eyes that was Bucky's safe haven. In her eyes, Bucky felt like he was "Home". Now here they stood together at last, ready to embrace the future together... Together as a family...


	23. Chapter 24

_**Part 23**_

_**Flashback... The hospital**_

_**Trying to stay calm and taking several deep breaths, Bucky Barnes's nerves were still frayed to the quick. In his building anxiety he tried to construct elaborate rationalisations to why everything would turn out alright but still that little voice in the back of his mind spoke of nothing but dread. As Brogan focused on the road ahead, Bucky felt his anxiety growing by the second. Building up like an unstoppable snowball in the very depth of his core. Leaving his heart racing harder and faster than ever before. Fright and fear consuming every cell of his body as Brogan pulled the car into the hospital carpark at last. Struggling to breathe once again, he tried tell himself over and over that today was going to be a good day. After all, he wasn't going off to war, battling HYDRA again or taking on Thanks. Today he was going to find out the gender of his unborn child. A moment he longed for ever since Brogan broke the news. Yet there still was that little voice of self doubt imprinted deeply in his soul...despite how hard he tried to block it out. He had to be strong.. Be strong for his beautiful Brogan and be strong for his unborn child...**_

_**Even after all these years, Brogan still could sense when Bucky's anxiety levels were sky high. Giving him a smile, she pulled the car into deserted part of the lot and away from prying eyes. With the engine now off, she placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed it reassuringly. Even in the darkness of his mind, her touch, her smile and her love for him still felt like the light he needed to find his way. Her touch always gave him a sense of peace that he never felt before, a real calm to the storms in his heart and soul. It was her that gave him a hope for the future and no with his child growing inside her belly, something to live for. Moving her hand from his knee she took his own within her tiny own. Already with this one small notion, he could feel with her at his side there was nothing to fear. Her touches gave him all the assurance he needed, she was and would always be the light in his darkness, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky..**_

_**"How you doing Bucky? It's going to be OK. You just got to trust me" a smile grew across his face as Brogan cupped his cheek, caressing his beard "You have absolutely nothing to fear. I know this is all new to you as you missed out on this with Rebecca and I know its a hell of a lot to get your head around but trust me you got this OK? Plus you're not the only expectant father to feel nervous" laughed Brogan squeezing his hand once more "you can do this and we are doing this together...this is how I wanted it to be before...together every step of the way. You're going to see your child Bucky...your baby.. A baby we both created together"**_

_**"yes...our child" He finally looked up at her and reached for her hair, softly tucking a loose lock behind her ear "as always you're right. I just never thought I'd find myself in this situation...me? The Winter Soldier..."**_

_**"Hey its James Barnes that's the father of my unborn child NOT the winter Soldier" despite The winter Soldier long gone from their lives, his presence was still haunting them both. Turning to face him, Brogan took his head in her hands and softly kissed his forehead. Sitting back, she tilted his chin to force him to look up at her. Slowly she took his glowing metallic hand and placed it on her growing swollen abdomen "listen to me Bucky, This little one here cannot wait to meet you. He or she will adore and love you just as much as I do...just as much as Rebecca and James do too. We are all so proud of you and that includes this little one too"**_

_**"But the serum... What if..."**_

_**"enough... Whatever happens regarding the serum we will deal with it together. We made this baby together Bucky and we will climb any obstacles together...understand?" she smiled, right on cue the baby kicked hard taking both of them by surprise. It was almost like they was listening the entire time and was giving their seal of approval at their mothers words "SEE even they agree with me" laughed Brogan "So ready to meet your son or daughter then ?"**_

_**Her reassuringly tender words soon began to calm his inner storm to a soothing onshore breeze. There was now an explosion of deep happiness and Joy in his brain. This moment now was the calling card of adventure and the prospect of he, Bucky Barnes, finally getting his happy ending at long last. Whatever lay ahead may indeed be a challenge for them both and he knew there would most probably be tears but if was their adventure and one they would travel together as a family. Reaching for her hand, Bucky kissed her palm and placed it on his heavily bearded cheek. Saying nothing, she smiled as she gently caressed his face. At last she hoped Bucky could finally release his past and feel free as it floated away to obscurity. Everything was going to be OK now. At last she had Bucky at her side and wonderful family around her. They was a team, a unit and now ready to find out the gender of the newest member of that unique team... **_

_**"yes..." Bucky smiled warmly "its time...let's do this"**_

_**With the endless session of anxiety and panic easing at last, Bucky managed to sit down on one of the monotonously grey chairs that was aligned next to the bed where Brogan now lay. A bulb hung from the celling bathed the pair of them in a soft ivory glow. Sitting on the edge of the chair, Bucky placed his hand on his knee with the intention to stop it bouncing with nerves every five seconds. He stared at the black framed wall clock for what felt like the millionth time. As they waited for the nurse to arrive, Bucky managed to continue to calm and relax thanks to Brogan squeezing his hand and using breathing exercises that she taught him. Just as his heart beat returned to normal and steady, a slightly flustered old woman soon entered the room...**_

_**"oh my word. My name is Nurse Evans and I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting" the woman apologised, pushing her tiny circle spectacles up her nose "its been one of those mornings... Now let's begin shall we?" with kind eyes, the woman began to prepare and asked Brogan to raise her shirt. Sensing Bucky's nerves, she tried to ease the tension "is this your first time Daddy? You wouldn't believe the number of nervous daddy's come through these doors... They come in terrified but go out over the moon. Trust me"**_

_**"actually its his second time but he missed out before through no fault of his own I must say..." lovingly Brogan reached for his hand. She knew it killed him missing so much of Rebecca's early life. Yet she hoped at last he felt loved. No more feeling alone and isolated in the world. He had her and now they had their family. She would be eternally grateful to that fateful visit to the museum and the day he came into her life "I was just wondering as he's not really been through this before...could you just explain everything that you're going to do? It will really help him understand and put his mind at ease"**_

_**"sure thing ...like I said the number of nervous daddy's that come through my door is off the scale... You're not alone Papa" The woman smiled reassuringly over at Bucky "How bout you pull your chair closer your man? You will want to see this... Trust me"**_

_**Bucky watched on in awe as the kind old woman reassuringly explained every detail of the scan. His earlier anxiety and fear from earlier almost vanishing completely at the woman's words. His mind blown at the sheer process alone that went in to him seeing his unborn child. His heart full of love for his beautiful Brogan and to the life growing inside her. Yes he was scared but he was ready to embrace this new chapter in their story. A story and future he at last felt he was deemed worthy of at long last...**_

_**"So have you found our little Soldier yet?" Brogan couldn't help but laugh at Bucky as he just couldn't take his eyes away from the grainy sonogram "If they are anything like their father it will be tricky to pin them down... They will be good at hiding that's for sure"**_

_**"wow you are very true..." Bucky pretended to be shocked at Brogan's words as the nurse continued to turn several buttons on the screen "they are indeed camera shy but...there you go...there's you baby mum and Dad" Smiling she pressed another button and a heartbeat loudly filled the room. Bucky looked at brogan with tears in his eyes "Good strong heartbeat...see that? That's the head...ooh you have a big baby in there...congratulations guys"**_

_**"Bucky...its our baby" Brogan's eyes glimmered with tears. Her heart full to burst. Reaching for Bucky's head, she kissed him hard "I love you..."**_

_**"I love you too" They say that the eyes are windows to the soul and as he cried with her, Bucky could see nothing but love in hers. Her eyes were his safe place and a direct link to his soul "always..."**_

_**"so shall we see if your little Soldier is a boy or girl then?" A smile filled the nurses lips as she watched Bucky touch the image of his child on the screen with his glowing metallic hand "Well? Does Daddy want to know?"**_

_**"I...don't...I don't know" Bucky bit his lip nervously. Never in His wildest dreams did he imagine anyone ask him that "Brogan?..what shall I say?"**_

_**"you say yes Bucky" she smiled, squeezing his hand "we want to know right?...then we will"**_

_**"not a problem... Now let's see" the nurse continued to move the tool over Brogan's swollen abdomen and paused in one space "well you have a beautiful baby...boy"**_

_**"A boy?" Bucky gasped. His lips parted and drew a tiny breath. He felted winded, stunned but more importantly over the moon "a boy! We're having a boy! A son...our Son...oh my god...another Son"**_

_**"Oh Bucky another mini version of you at home. I cant wait to tell the children" smiled Brogan "our happy ending starts now..."**_

_**"yes, you're right and you know what?" he took the printed version of the scan from the nurse and began to caress it with his fingertips. His son. His baby. A baby created out of love by two soulmates "im going to cut my hair just before this one arrives. Yes I'm going to do it. I've been making excuses and putting it off but seeing our son on that screen just now has made me realise the future starts now. A new beginning for us all as a family...soon as we get home I'm discussing it with James and circling it on the calendar so no going back..."**_

_**"oh Bucky I'm so proud of you" she kissed him hard and pulled him close "lets go home...tell the children and Sam the news..."**_

_**As they left the room, Bucky and Brogan held hands and continued to gush over the sonogram picture. In the eyes of this new baby, there was a purity to the gaze and love within. Both knew that regardless if this baby had Bucky's serum inside them or not the little boy would never be deprived of love. If any person came to harm this baby, Bucky would defend them with his life if need be...his child... His son...**_


	24. Chapter 25

_**Part 24**_

_**8 months later**_...

Brogan trudged along the wood panelled floor of her kitchen at a sedate pace this morning and slowly made her way to an oak beam just by the fridge. Smiling proudly, she rubbed one hand over her heavily swollen stomach and with the other placed an "X" through yesterday's date on the calendar that final signalled the day the family had been waiting for. Yet this wasn't the date of the birth of her unborn child, this was the day her beloved Bucky would be cutting his hair and saying a symbolic goodbye to his Winter Soldier persona once and for all. His long wavy locks had become the symbol of his traumatic past and the deadly assassin he once was. Yet today at long last he would finally be able to look to the future, focus on being the man he once was and become the man he should have been prior to his capture all those years ago...

With the birth now just weeks away, there was a light in Brogans heart that had been growing day by day. For the first time in years she felt happy and content. With the upcoming birth of her son on the horizon, she finally could feel ready to embrace the happy ending she craved and longed for her and her amazing family. This was more than just Bucky cutting his hair today, it was the starting spark of hope that things were on the up. Perhaps it was optimism or an anticipation of good things finally blossoming but whatever it was Brogan could feel it deep within her soul. It was an intense feeling of joy that she hadn't of felt in a long time but made her even more willing to embrace the further happiness that she was more than ready to receive... This had been a smooth pregnancy thankfully and Bucky had been her rock every step of the way. Accompanying his love to every doctors appointment, constantly telling her she was beautiful when she was low and taking care of her whenever age felt tired and poorly. He made her feel loved for all the wondrous reasons that she was. Brogan knew she wouldn't have got through these past several months without him. Yet today it was her turn to do something for him. She knew how much today meant to him and despite her chronic back pain and slight morning sickness, she would be there at his side today and forever...

Stroking her stomach, Brogan smiled proudly. She kissed her fingertips softly and gently placed them on her swollen abdomen before giving her belly a tiny pat. Catching her reflection in the mirror opposite she smiled at the woman looking at her. This form bore two hearts now, the child growing inside her womb and her own. That was love right there and for Brogan it was joy to have another part of Bucky growing inside her. A beautiful product of the love they shared. This was all new to Bucky but he loved talking to her stomach as they lay in bed at night. Brogan thought it was adorable. Every night before they went to sleep, he would gently kiss her swollen belly and whisper a soft goodnight to his unborn son. Sometime the baby would kick furiously at hearing his fathers voice and others he would be still and only start to kick once Bucky finished talking. It was almost like the baby was hanging on the every word of his father absorbed in the outside world. Like Brogan and the rest of the family, Bucky couldn't wait to meet his son and in a few weeks time the Barnes family would finally get there wish...

"Morning Mama" smiled Rebecca, drawing Brogan from her trance. Looking concerned the youngster watched on as her mother took several Deep breaths before turning slowly to face her daughter. It was obvious she was in some pain and it didn't take Rebecca and her serum induced instincts to see that. Racing over she guided her mother to a nearby chair "mama you gotta take it easy... Baby Boo, James and Papa need you to look after yourself..."

"baby boo?..." laughed Brogan, reaching for Rebecca's hand as she sat opposite "so is that what you think his name should be then?"

"well you and Papa haven't decided on his name yet so I have to call him something..." she laughed gazing lovingly over to her mother "can I make a suggestion for his name though. Its a nice name I promise you Boo"

It was true, she and Bucky hadn't really thought about names yet. They had of course discussed it and had a list of several possible ones but nothing was for definite. Choosing Rebecca's name had been easy. She wanted a name that was part of Bucky, part of who he truly was and be the perfect legacy for him. So with him still in cryostasis when she gave birth, the name she picked for his daughter was perfect. "Rebecca Alice Barnes". Rebecca for Bucky's older sister and Alice for his mother. What better way to continue her father's legacy by naming his little girl after the two most important women in his life. Plus for Brogan she may not of had Bucky in her life but she now had a Becky...and for the new mother that was more than enough...

"so go on then honey... What you thinking?" Brogan smiled "its a big moment naming a baby. Let's hope its one Baby Boo will like... I mean we have to get his opinion... If he likes it then that's will go to the top of our list of possibilities"

Rebecca's smile was one of happiness growing deep within. Brogan could see how it had emerged from deep inside the light of her eyes and spread to every part of her face. The way her lips lifted upwards. The way the dimples in her cheeks crinkled. The warm proud glow of happiness filling her soul. To Brogan her smile was a ray of sunshine and in her she saw Bucky even more

"Jack...Jack Henry Steven Barnes..." the youngster smiled proudly. Looking over at her mothers stomach hoping for a reaction "So Boo... You like Jack? Want that to be your name?"

"oh Rebecca that's perfect .I love it... " Almost in tears she squeezed her daughters hand that little bit tighter "You remembered me telling you who Jack was?"

"Of course I remembered...Jack was Papa's brother but he...you know...he went up to heaven..."

"Yes that's right... Jack was your uncles name. Your father finds it painful to talk about him but Uncle Steve told me about him. Jack looked up to Papa so much. He even joined the army so he could be like his big brother. He was Jacks hero" she smiled, stroking her daughters cheek "Papa was over the moon to have Jack at his side in the army but sadly it wasn't meant to be. He died just after his 18th birthday according to uncle Steve. Papa was devastated but I'm sure Jack will be looking down at Bucky with great pride at this man he's become now... "

"exactly.. Well even more reason why we need to call Baby Boo Jack. Uncle Jack will live on and be with us forever" right on cue the baby let out a hard kick that Brogan felt instantly "SEE Mama...even Baby boo agrees...I mean Baby Jack agrees" she laughed "not long now Baby Jack I promise..."

"looks like it indeed but till I have a discussion with your father..." Brogan stroked her hand "but its a front runner... "

"Discussion about what!?" Interrupted Bucky entering the kitchen with James close by. He smiled before playfully ruffling the boys hair "what are you girls talking about then? What are you up to?"

"oh nothing..." Said Rebecca giving her mother a cheeky wink "oh Papa your beard? You shaved it off...you look so handsome"

"indeed you do..." getting to her feet Brogan headed over to Bucky and slipped her hands round his neck, kissing him softly "perfect as ever..."

"Thank you..." smiled Bucky as his metallic hand dropped to her stomach giving it a gentle caress "Well seeing as today's the day, I thought I'd go all out. Talking of which...are we ready?"

"wow you are eager aren't you Bucky Barnes.. " said Brogan running her hand through the long locks of his hair for the final time "im proud of you..."

"it's indeed Time Papa" reaching toward, James linked his hand into Bucky's before giving a reassuring squeeze "lets roll..."

"well I'm ready as I'll ever be" with his anxiety and nerves at last feeling at ease, Bucky let out a smile. A smile full of hope. Hope at last that his happy ending was finally here "lets do this... "

Just stepping out onto the driveway made Bucky's Breathing grow rapid and shallow. He could feel his pulse pounding hard inside his temple as he nervously glanced down at his watch for what felt like the millionth time. This confirming that time was slowing down to what felt like a snails pace. As soon as he sat down in the drivers seat, he felt his stomach continuing to knot up and hands tremble before placing them on the steering wheel with a deep sigh...

"Bucky its going to be OK..." tenderly Brogan reached over and cupped his cheek "you can do this... I believe in you..."

"Mama's right... We're with you Papa" from the backseat Rebecca slipped her hands and kissed his cheek "Always..."

With his eyes fixed on the road ahead, all the reasons not to say goodbye to his locks began to overwhelm Bucky once again. It was if his body chemistry had sent his body a blanket invitation. Struggling to keep himself calm, he turned and saw Brogan was now smiling down at her bump and massaging it softly. Bucky watched on in awe as she tenderly kissed her fingertips then patted them gently onto her swollen belly. That one notion from his love soon melted his anxiety and fears away in an instant. Happiness soon drowned out the fear from within His soul. He was not only doing this for himself but for her too, the love of his life, his soulmate and reason for living. The soon to be mother of his unborn child .

Luckily the barbers wasn't too far away and after about 10 minutes Bucky pulled the car up outside. Biting his bottom lip, Bucky reached for the band and soon allowed his hair to fall over his shoulders. Feeling his anxiety rise, he smiled when he saw that James had taken out his ponytail too. The boy reached for Bucky's glowing hand and together they slowly headed inside

"its okay Papa...everything's going to be okay...we are doing this together.. Trust me" The boy smiled "I know this is hard but I've looked up to you every since that first day you came into my life...so I believe in you...you're my hero for doing this...always"

"you truly are like your mother so much James" Smiled Bucky tucking a lock of the boys hair behind his ear "Thank you for doing this with me.. I don't know what I'd of done if you said no to me getting my hair cut with you. I'm glad were doing this together Son"

"I'd do anything for you Papa..." smiled James "anyhow I don't think I could manage the upkeep anymore...but this is going to be a new beginning for us both...so...shall we sit?"

Cold sweat glistened on Bucky's furrowed brow as he made his way to the chair. Just that walk to the barbers chair seemed long and non existent for Bucky. The barber tried to make conversation as he Began to cut but Bucky just smiled, closed his eyes as he tried to remain calm and keep his anxiety in check. He could hear the sound of the scissors but refused to open his eyes as the obvious skilled barber went to work. Controlling his breathing, he soon oddly could hear footsteps growing closer and stop by his feet. Someone had slipped their hand under the gown and was reassuringly squeezing his own. Avoiding his reflection still, he looked down slowly, opened his eyes and was surprised to see his beautiful Rebecca gently stroking his hand

"You do know you're going to get covered in my hair sitting down there honey you know that right?" Bucky smiled down at his beloved little girl "Don't think your mother will appreciate that for sure..."

"She sent me over" said Rebecca resting her head on his knee and gazing up at him "She told me to come help you...I could sense you was nervous... I think like you remember? "

"Sounds like something she would say but you are all more than helping me by just being here" Continued Bucky "you've all done more than enough trust me..."

"Well if that's the case, look at your face in the mirror then. Say goodbye to the bad man once and for all. Hes gone now and only my Papa is in his place. That's who I see. The real you is here now...take a look "Smiled Rebecca "Take a look...look at the mirror and I'll go back to sit with Mama because you won't need my help anymore...you can at last be the man I know you can"

Taking a deep breath, Bucky gave a small smile to his daughter before slowly looking up at the mirror in front of him. He let out a silent gasp as he watched his hair continuing to fall to the floor. With each hair falling away he saw brokenness, anger, pain and sorrow for everything he had endured from his past. Each link to the feared man he was disappearing forever. When people looked at him before all the saw him as was The Winter Soldier. It was really only Steve and later Brogan that ever saw him as Bucky. People were afraid of him and the monster hydra had turned him in to. Yet right at this moment with tears in his eyes, he watched as his hair began to look shorter and shorter with each cut from the scissors. The anger Turing to joy, the hurt to happiness, pain blossoming to kindness. That old broken self turning into the man he once was at long last. Ready to start a new journey with his beautiful family at his side...True to her word Bucky saw that Rebecca had indeed gone back to sit with her mother and gave him a cheeky wink. Brogan was without a doubt the love of his life. She was that truly special someone who would be at his side eternally. He trusted her with his life. Thanks to her he at last felt like he had a place in the world. Her love had ignited that spark in his soul that finally allowed him to at last be himself. All it had took was a simple smile or gentle kiss. She had helped him bring back at last his true self. He never knew someone like her could change his life forever but Brogan had managed it. At long last he didn't see the Soldier before him but James Buchanan Barnes...

"See Mama, I knew he could do it...he's going to be okay now..." Rebecca grinned watching proudly as Bucky continued to stare trance like at his reflection staring back at him. As she turned to her mother she gasped in horror. Brogan was clutching her stomach, struggling to control her breathing and it was plain to see she was in great pain. With every shot of pain she gritted her teeth, desperate to ride it out as best she could "Mama. Mama what's wrong? Is Baby Jack coming? "

"yes honey it looks like it..." cried Brogan gripping her jacket like a vice as another wave of pain shot through her body like a volt of electricity "Guess...your brother wanted to see Papa's...new...haircut too"

"im getting Papa... He'll know what to do.."

"No... No Rebecca... Not yet" panted Brogan, clutching her daughters hand. She locked onto her little girls beautiful blue eyes, full of deep pleading "Your father...needs...this to happen. Let him do this..." she squeezed Rebecca's hand that bit more tighter as another contraction hit hard and oh it was a big one. Brogan knew it wouldn't be long now "He...needs to say goodbye to his past...once and... For all. He won't embrace the future unless he does this honey..." using every last ounce of energy she had, Brogan reached up to gently brush away her little girls glistening tears "just...hold my hand Darling girl...I'll be okay... as I know you've got me...when Bucky's finished then tell him...please Rebecca do this not just for me but for Papa too"

Torn at what the best thing to do, tiny droplets of water fell from little Rebecca's eyes. The tears made wet tracks down her face and dripped from her trembling chin. The light blue eyes that she had inherited from her father looked as if an ocean had been enclosed in glass like marbles. It killed her to see her mother in so much pain with her father sitting blissfully aware close by, but deep down she knew Brogan was right. Bucky needed this to finish...

"Okay Mama..." she sniffed kissing her mothers brow "I've got you... I won't tell Papa yet..."

"thank you my Darling...its going to be okay I promise " her mother's breathing grew deep and shallow "it won't be long now...and remember this is the third time I've done this..." she forced out a smile and tried to laugh "everything will be Okay..."

"oh Mama..." the little girl placed her hand on Brogan's stomach linking it with hers "see you soon baby Jack...I love you mama "

"I love...you...too my beautiful special baby girl "

Technically he may of been an old man now but as the Barber signalled he'd finished, Bucky couldn't help but gaze excitedly almost child like at the man staring back at him. Completely taken aback by how different he looked. It was as if the pre war Bucky had returned at long last. The Bucky full of hope and full of life. The Bucky Barnes from the past had been buried deep for decades now so he just couldn't help but feel taken aback by his own refection. It may of just been hair but it had been with him during his entire run as The Winter Soldier. Just like his metal arm it had become a symbol of his past and the tortures inflicted on him. Yet now thanks to one simple haircut, it was time to put his past behind him, look to a future with his family and say goodbye to The Winter Soldier once and for all...

Still smiling, Bucky looked down at the chopped off locks that had fallen by the chair, hair that had been attached to him only moments earlier. Quickly he gave the newly now short haired James a high five and ran a hand through his now short hair that stretched over his scalp. Instantly he felt himself transported back to his youth. Chasing Steve and his Brother through the docks back in Brooklyn, experiencing the wonders of a Barnes family Christmas and proudly seeing his sister get married as she looked like an angel on her wedding day. Holding back the tears he just couldn't stop looking at himself. Stunned beyond words at the familiar face looking at him. At long last he could finally believe his future was that bit more brighter now. He was ready to say goodbye to his past and gear up to create new memories. At last he'd found his inner peace and was ready to embrace every moment that came with it

"You did it Papa... You look amazing" James cried taken aback by Bucky's nrw look. Especially as he'd never seen him with short hair "I knew you could do it...you look so different...it suits you" he hurled himself into his father's arms as Bucky pulled him close "Im so proud of you...you did it"

"Thanks Son. You look great too" smiled Bucky "You Still look like my mini-me even with the short hair" We did it James...Brogan what do you think of your boys then? Wish Steve could see this" turning to his wife, Bucky gasped and quickly rushed over to the equally distressed Brogan and Rebecca. Still Brogan was clinging onto her daughters hand "Brogan what's going on? What's happening? "

"Im sorry Bucky...I'm so sorry..." sobbed Brogan, continuing to grit her teeth through the pain. "I needed...you to say goodbye to your hair...goodbye to the soldier"

"Papa the baby is coming...Mama told me not to get you until you cut your hair...I'm sorry " Rebecca watched on as Bucky stroked his wife's hair "she needs to go to hospital Papa...its not going to be long till he's here..."

"Brogan...why didn't you say anything?" tenderly her kissed her hand as Brogan tried to reach for his face "I..."

"listen..cutting your hair...that was the important thing" using every last ounce of energy in her soul she reached up and ran her hand through his newly cut hair "I've only seen ..you with... Short hair in pictures.. You look...perfect... I'm so proud of you right now "

"Papa they've called an ambulance so it shouldn't be too long now " cried James, feeling relieved just as much as Bucky was "Stay Strong Mama..."

"oh thank God... " Bucky breathed a huge sigh of relief as he continued to cling onto Brogan's hand "James can you call Sam and tell him what's happened. Take my phone. Besides you can work these things way better than me" he laughed handing him his mobile "its going to be okay Brogan...Baby Barnes is on his way... "

When the contractions began, the pain was more intense than anything Brogan had ever imagined. Yet as she looked into the perfect eyes and face of her love, she knew everything was going to be alright...once and for all...


End file.
